MiSsTaKeN LIFE
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: It's the story of A Life that seemed too real to have been woven with artificial Lies. A story of one lie turned to infinites and then some.
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY GUYS!_**

 ** _I Hope everyone is well and good and in the best of their health._**

 ** _And i hope someone did miss me? (looking with wide innocent eyes)_**

 ** _But even if you didn't, well here i am nonetheless. Stubborn, aren't I?_**

 ** _So, regarding this Dear new project of mine. It's actually being written since 2 years and it's really something close to me as i believed the idea to be something interesting and had enjoyed forming the whole story around it during those days before i completely lost my interest in CID. Well now i am not that much obsessed but i guess these phenomenal characters would never let me forget them._**

 ** _So here i am again, writing a story based on the fantastic five. Out of the norm going on in FF these days but i sincerely hope everybody would enjoy the change._**

 ** _I am feeling nervous posting this as it's been very long and i am not aware of the recent CID form so just take this as completely AU guys. There would be some discrepancies with years here and there so freely point it out as while editing i may have forgotten those things. _**

**_So read and think and review guys._**

 ** _The story takes confusing turns and emotions and expressions but i promise you everything would be explained at some point or another._**

 ** _HAVE FUN!_**

 ** _Do review! Don't forget!_**

 ** _WARNING : the story may have some ideas or theories that have the potential to harm your feeling regarding the characters so beware of that and start reading. If you at any point don't find the idea appealing or find it abusing for the said character in any sort than please discuss it with me personally or if a guest please have some respect while putting up your views. THANK YOU! HAVE FUN! _**

**_I am in no words telling you to skip this but just to have some patience while reading!_**

* * *

 ** _FIRST CHAPTER :- Memories.._**

 ** _LIFE_** , _it's said is a journey of small moments here and there, of some memories that make you smile in the darkness and others that brings tears in eyes under the moon light. The trophies and the pictures from past become the best of mementos and the people, whether from past or present become companions in the journey. whether Friends or enemies...everyone is remembered and every step with them is a cherished lesson._

An Elegant wooden mahogany table, six wooden chairs, six people, two water bottles in the middle indicating the taste of people to be simple and sober, preventing themselves from the intoxicating beverage the world so solemnly consumes. There were slight talks in between the bites and carefree laughter not caring that the one beside had started gasping with red cheeks...

A voice arose in between the whole having pleasant tone... " arrey ASHA tum thodha jyada aaya karo yaar...(pleasantly either everyone sitting around nodding softly too) aaj badhe waqt baad hum sabh log aise saath mein hain...(amazed tone) fifteen years..."

The only lady around the table named Asha smiled softly towards her friend and nodded enthusiastically with... " haan freddy mujhe bhi aakar bahot acha laga...(smiling big) aap sabse dobara milkar itne saal baad bahot acha lag raha hai..." The two buddies siting in her front nodded too either one of them was having completely red cheeks due to coughing few minutes ago on some teasing from his buddy. Asha smiled, the relation was not entirely new to her but it was little foreign, she commented after seeing the other man hand over a glass of WATER to the coughing man...

" Daya tumhe yaad hai ABHIJEET sir kitna daantte the hum logon ko...(teasing) khaskar tumhe toh special treatment milta tha..."

Dr . Salunkhe immediately burst into fits of laughter while others followed after Freddy whispered not so much in a low tone... " aur abh mujhe milta hai..."

Abhijeet made a irritated angry face triggering the smiles to widen while Asha was feeling really different as it's after almost 15 years she was seeing all together and seeing all changes and differences in their bonding, behavior, habits everything gave her a soft feeling of longing in the bottom of her stomach overcome easily by thinking of her own life and people around her.

The changes in the once known Angry young man of their team bewildered her. The once always slightly angry face now having carefree smile and posture amazed her. The man they all used to fear even though having immense respect for was now a Friend to all and someone with whom they no longer felt hesitant to share memories with. Some changes are indeed welcomed, she mused to herself. And not only him but even, she felt everyone had changed except of course the sweet cold war between Dr . Salunkhe and Abhijeet still continued.

Daya has become more open than before, he had been such a shy person always, talking and interacting less with others rather preferring to stay in solitude. And now here they were, talking laughing and enjoying, even though that shy smile still remained giving a glow to his face, still as innocent as he had been but perhaps not as much alone anymore. She heard Daya making a crude remark on something said by ACP sir making her smile widely and change her previous thought process to innocently devilish.

Freddy she smiled was still his own sweet self still having those concerned eyes but now also having a more cheerful jolly spirit to him. The naviety he had in those years has matured now, but it's still there and it's something Asha would always like to fall back on to make herself believe in humanity and trust and love. He would always be that unshakable source of warmth in their lives.

Acp sir however was more or less same, still a mentor with strict eyes and face but loving heart. But with surprisingly less lines on his face now, yes more lines of age but not of that tense structure he had had before them all. She sometimes still finds herself thinking, WHAT IF they all had not come together like they had all those years ago. It's something she would not like to experience ever.

And even though she established to herself that everyone had changed for better, she was more happy for Abhijeet. She had left the team at a point when the man had still been too wary of the world and people around him to be himself again, and she had long ago admitted to herself that it had been partially because what had happened to the man had gotten to her, had gotten her to admit she didn't want that fate, that pain, that helplessness, and she had found herself guilty of thinking that, now, And it's not that everyone else's happiness was not expected or mattered anything...its just that in her heart she just always wished for this man to move ahead...to move around the pain and suffering for acquiring health and joy, for changing that fate she had been so afraid of so long ago.

A soft bit wet smile spread across her lips.

Acp sir asked her softly after seeing her that smile as the other boys (including Salunkhe who he had forced her to add) had busied themselves in teasing session, like always, making her classically whisper in her head, BOYS.

" kya baat hai ASHA? (softly) lagta hai kuch aur bhi yaad aaya hai tumhe..."

Asha looked at her Senior always a mentor to all of them and replied after glancing towards Abhijeet once who with others had turned their attention towards her...

" sir bas woh..(low hesitant tone) main kuch soch...

She looked at him and unlike any person involved in a department like theirs, let him read her eyes. She knew he would recognize the emotion, the memory, the guilt and the happiness. She knew he would feel lightened and she couldn't help herself granting him that much. He had known what had partially made her leave, had influenced the decision, had been part of the fate Acp sir still felt some remorse over. She hadn't been able to hide it from him all those years ago, and she still hasn't forgotten that expression of sadness and somewhere a guilt on his face. She had placed the sadness but the guilt still confused her.

Just then Acp sir's mobile started ringing and all attention turned towards him who after seeing the caller ID nodded towards Abhijeet who stood up too and both excused themselves for sometime. Asha turned her head and swiftly wiped her teary eyes.

After both leaving Daya and Salunkhe sir shook their heads and looked towards each other. Asha who saw that asked in little confusion to Freddy who was sitting beside her about the scenario. Freddy answered with a soft sigh...

" yaar ASHA ACP sir aur Abhijeet sir ko kal hi DELHI nikalna hai...(signalling Salunkhe and Daya with his eyes) yeh dono pareshaan hai kyunki Acp sir bhi iss case ki wajah se kaafi pressure mein the (asha nodded) aur Abhijeet sir bhi...aur phir unhe toh sir per chot bhi aayi hai..."

Asha sighed on that so freddy asked her about previous matter... " waise baat kya thi? Kya abh bhi Abhijeet sir se.. ". Asha stopped him hurriedly as seeing now both concerned eyes turned towards them both in confusion and curiousness too. She said irritatingly... " arrey nahi Freddy...kya baat kar rahe ho (proudly) aur waise bhi main Abhijeet sir se nahi darti thi tabh bhi...(Daya started coughing on that while Salunkhe and Freddy were smiling broadly) Tumhe badhi khansi aa rahi hai haan?"

Daya coughed lightly again while a smile was spreading on his lips, he commented seeing Asha angry glare... " main toh bas woh darr wali baat pe thodha shock..."

Asha interrupted him angrily as feeling embarrassed and guilty about her fear from the man (more his fate) then, " haan haan aa gayi samajh mujhe...

The two boys smiled broadly while Salunkhe sir shook his head seeing the naughtiness. And before he could protect the Lady she protected herself by continuing in a softer tone now... " waise Abhijeet sir kaafi change hogaye hain abh...( a beautiful smile spreading across all lips told her about the positive change in the man and confirmed her observation too, she added again) Mujhe bahot acha laga...warna unn dino toh sir humsesha hi ya toh kaam kaam ya gussa...ya tension...magar abh (smiling softly) it's really nice to see him this...

Daya continued on her behalf softly... " relaxed now? "

Asha nodded as this was really what she had thought after seeing him for first time in 15 years.

Daya continued after looking at the two other faces working with him and his friend from so long now and told his friend softly... " yaar inn sabh ke ilawa ussme ye softness, friendly nature tabh bhi toh tha...bas woh dikahta bahot kam tha..."

Salunkhe sir interrupted as remembering a very clear example of this care and concern as... " yaad hai woh case jissme DAYA ne fitness club join kiya tha...fitness club joh kidney racket chalata tha? "

All nodded and daya remembered some words from Dr . Salunkhe only as he was coming in conscious state just then...

 **" Haan Abhijeet theek hai woh...(soft tone) haan bache pareshani ki koi baat nahi hai...agaye the na humlog waqt per..."**

 **...**

 **" abhijeet...woh theek hai abh...hume thodhi deri zaroor hui but abh sabh theek hai...he's perfectly fine bache..."**

It was the first time he had heard Salunkhe sir talk so softly without any sarcasm or tease with Abhijeet and it had been the first time he had felt the care in their friendship more strongly.

Asha suddenly started smiling more broadly again so freddy teased her about it as... " arrey ASHA ho kya raha hai haan...(to Daya) dekh rahein hain Daya sir..."

Daya smiled naughtily too but before the two could start teasing her about being in love, which was easily guessable giving that the first question they had asked her about that if she was married in starting and had started laughing when she had replied in negative. She just shook her head on their childish behaviour and continued...

" mujhe yaad aaya ki Daya kitna shy tha iss case per...Acp sir aur Abhijeet sir dono kitna chidha rahe the tumhe..." she started laughing seeing his face turning tomato colored and smirked at her revenge while Salunkhe sir and Freddy continued laughing. She didn't notice the naughty glint in Daya's eyes until it was too late...

" arrey ASHA yaad hai jabh ABHIJEET tumhara (pressing) husband bana tha?"

Asha's cheeks turned little red (even though she did try to control it but it was one of the most embarrassing and yet the most brilliant disguise they had had over the years) making the two boys laugh while the one from other two people standing behind them to hear the conversation as coming back right now became really embarrassed too as receiving a glance from his senior. Salunkhe commented after seeing both and abhijeet's shy smile... " daikh rahe ho boss...tumhare peeche yeh sabh bhi huya hai..."

Abhijeet and ACP sir came forward and again settled on their seats while ACP sir replied to his buddy sternly... " case tha na salunkhe...(salunkhe sir made an angry face so Acp sir in smile again) Waise...Abhijeet (abhijeet turned his head towards him happy to ignore his buddy) tum hi kyun?"

Asha looked at Abhijeet who glanced at her too and both smirked. Asha answered the teasing in proud tone... " sir...best actors choose karne the na..."

Daya and Freddy felt shocked and angry too while Abhijeet and Asha giving happy grins. All looked at one another after that and burst in laughter.

So many memories and so little time. They had so many moments to share, so many stories to remember, so many disguises to comment over and so many cases to feel proud of. Saving, talking, sharing problems, eating, celebrating, even crying had been done in each other's company. Assigning characteristics, past experiences, judging moods, tricks, figuring out odd reasons had been a continuous effort. And they did the effort quite valiantly but so many years is not a short span of time and there were so many things to remember and so many to share that the time flew past them without their noticing. It was the most relaxed and happy somebody would have seen these people in their lives ever. Content and relaxed and comfortable in each other's company. But every thing has to come to an end to start something new...but it was these moments that gave the strength to plunge yourself into the unknown light of the new morning.

Asha got up with others, feeling a new sense of energy and life in her after all the memories and experiences. She said softly... " abh mujhe chalna chahiye sir...( all nodded as knew it was her last day of holiday too) itne waqt baad wapas yahan aakar aap logon ke saath kam karke bahot acha laga..."

Freddy smiled and moved ahead to give her a friendly hug with.. " hum logon ko bhi bahot khushi hui ASHA...". Others nodded in agreement and Asha after glancing once towards all left the restaurant as she was already slightly late from her timing.

Salunkhe sir sat again on his chair while saying in happy soft tone... " yaar Asha ke aane se purana sabh kuch yaad karne ka mauka mil gaya...(to ACP again) kitna acha laga na...". ACP sir nodded either feeling a little discomfort but in years, he has managed to hide it too well. Abhijeet too glanced towards both oldie's but then Daya's voice caught his attention...

"Sir phir jana hai kal DELHI aap logon ko?"

Acp sir nodded either answering the hidden question too... " aur koi pareshani ki baat nahi hai...(teasing) main khyaal rakhunga tumhare bhai ka ache se..."

Salunkhe sir teased... " haan aur woh tumahra...(grumbling in anger) najane tum dono ghayal sipahiyon se kya kaam hai wahan..."

Daya nodded at first feeling embarrassed on ACP sir comment but then gave a naughty glance to his buddy who was giving him a smiley glance turned shocked after hearing salunkhe sir comment, but he knew they were just worried.

Abhijeet just said in worried tone not realizing the consequence... " waise SIR aapko sachme abhi ruk jana chahiye...aapki tabiyet...(he stopped as receiving angry glare from every pair of eyes so just amended his sentence little with) mujhe bhi..."

Daya and Salunkhe wanted to start a fuss again but Acp sir asked suddenly sensing it with... " waise ASHA ko uss samaye hua kya tha?"

The three men who had been present to hear the reason looked at each other and Salunkhe sir after nodding towards other two answered softly... " Kuch nahi...(lovingly) bachi hai...emotional hogayi thi..." and before his buddy asked anything else he put forward another demand sternly... " aur abh yeh sawal jawab band karo aur zara ice cream khilwao...(to others except Acp sir who was disappointingly shaking his head) haina bachon..."

Daya and Freddy nodded immediately but Abhijeet feeling hesitation although after receiving an angry glare from both elders down his head with a small whisper bringing sweet smile on all faces... " blackforest...". The others also placed their choices and the five talked further about some recent cases, odd incidents and other things. After they had finished their ice creams and ACP sir, much to Abhijeet's hesitation and Salunkhe sir's happiness had paid the bill, all started moving out with ACP sir and Salunkhe sir moving together in back while the other three moved ahead.

ACP sir said suddenly after they had started moving... " Asha abhijeet ko dekh kar shocked thi...(glancing towards salunkhe) haina?"

Salunkhe sir looked towards his buddy in shock but realizing that he knew each nerves of his each officer whether past or present nodded slightly... " haan...khushi hui usse...(lovingly either trying a bitter tone) sachme badal bhi toh kitna gaya hai...(whispering) aur irritating hogaya hai..."

Acp sir smiled and shook his head but said nothing. They had now come in parking lot from where Abhijeet will go with ACP sir as both had some things to discuss for tomorrow while Salunkhe sir and Freddy were being dropped by DAYA.

Acp sir glanced towards ABHIJEET standing with Daya and freddy and smiling broadly about something they were talking about. His eyes turned towards them and after seeing ACP sir focus both eyes met and ACP sir sighed after seeing that slight flicker of empty sadness in his eyes conveying the whole story of his life.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **So did you enjoy the first chapter?**_

 _ **I really hope you did as being back after this long i am really not sure yet about posting anything.**_

 _ **So review and let me know guys. Critical criticism would be welcomed wholeheartedly just don't kill the author as it's the characters who wanted the story really... ;)**_

 _ **Have fun guys! Stay healthy! Enjoy yourself.**_


	2. Alive

**_Hey Guys!_**

 ** _I am back with a new chapter but before that i would like to clear a few things._**

 ** _As brought up by DADA (GD), JYOTI A and Shubhangi's ABHI that there were obviously memories based on past era in the last chapter, i would just like to make it clear that most of the memories I am going to show would be like behind the curtain memories._**

 ** _Those which were not really shown in cid but those which i am making up myself to suit the tone and maintain the emotion of the story. Yes there are some which were there in cid but even then the memory they really discuss within the story are not shown in the show, i can however mention the cases on which they are based._**

 ** _But as i said in the last chapter just take the story as COMPLETE AU. There will be only few things related to that era and that too i have moderated as it suited me._**

 ** _Like ASHA leaving, i don't remember whether it was shown or not but it's my thought only (to fit the story of course) what i mentioned in last chapter. So i hope this thing is clear._**

 ** _Another thing about UPDATES. I'll be updating every alternate day. I'll keep the updates regular for every other day but it's really difficult for me to update every day as i can't reply to all reviews in such less time. Alright?_**

 ** _So any other queries, just lemme know in your reviews._**

 ** _AND YES! Thanks a ton for all the wonderful reviews and i really didn't expect such a good response. So thanks allot. Individual replies below..._**

 ** _Angelbetu -_** _HEY! how's you dear? It's really good to see your review yaar, honestly. I didn't really expect any of the old and fantastic authors to read and review this, so thanks allot. And you are FIRST reviewer too! Thanks dear._ _  
Ahan, regarding it being abhijeet sir centric...i really am not sure. You would have to see as we go on, wouldn't you? ;)  
About Duo scenes, ahm...that's gonna be a little problematic because all duo scenes(how few of them that are) are going to be...aham...what can i say..mostly sad? So i am really telling you this because if you are expecting very many duo scenes, i don't want to stamp up on your expectations later in the story. So just give it a read and read it if you like the plot. THANKS AGAIN! and Take care and have fun reading!_

 _ **Shikha Sharma** \- HEY! How are you dear? I remember seeing your review on my stories earlier and i am really happy to read from you again! I hope i stand up to your expectations! And that is very big and heart touching compliment. Thank you so much yaar.  
About case details, i don't think they are gonna be important as it's just really some case cid dealt just this time with asha's help. I just wanted to bring back old memories back to set the tone of story from there. About abhijeet sir and asha...hmm...not exactly. See i just felt that these are Adult young men and women and they are allowed to have these normal conversations about love interests, attraction and stuff and tease each other. So it was just that, simple teasing from colleagues. Hope you got your answers and that you enjoy this chapter as well! Have fun reading and take care. THanks again for your dear review!_

 _ **Guest** \- Thanks so much yaar. I am really happy to be back as well. Have fun reading and take care._

 _ **SGJ** \- HEY! Another old reviewer, i feel really nice to have all your reviews! reminds me of old days. I Don't know really. That is something you'll have to decide when the end comes that whether it made you happy or sad or both. Thanks you the review! Have fun reading and take care._

 _ **Ladddo** \- HEY! I am really happy to see you again too. Well, i did stop writing but as i said it's a story i really wanted to continue so here i am. I hope you like it and hope it meets your expectations. Thank you so much, Have fun reading and take care._

 _ **Cid duo Fan** \- Thanks dear. Hope you enjoy reading and take care. Have fun._

 _ **Guest** \- Hey! Thank you so much for the review. Really glad that you felt what i tried to convey and reflect in the chapter. Have fun reading and take care._

 _ **AD FAN** \- HEY! Again an old reviewer, nice to see you really! About writing script, yaar see most chapters of the story are written but i'll try to separate what dialogues i can but most are in this format only as it became the flow during the story. very sorry for the inconvenience.  
Hahaha, no both not there, not even a little. Only fantastic five mainly.  
Thank you so much for your review. Have fun reading and take care._

 _ **Guest** \- Thank you dear! Have fun reading and take care._

 _ **gb** \- See aapki baat manli, here's the next chapter yaar. Hope you enjoy reading and have fun. Take care._

 _ **BFF** \- hehehe, yes confusions everywhere. But this time it's really not gonna be much confusing. Very straightforward believe me. Thank you so much yaar. Hope you like this chapter too. Have fun reading and take care._

 _ **Krittz** \- HEY DI! How's you yaar? Kitna waqt hogaya aapse baat nahi hui! How's everything going? I hope all fine and good.  
I am fine. Busy with exams and padhai almost always, now back in holidays. I got in medical btw. So yeah college cum school more. But it's all fine. Aap batao kya chal raha hai aajkal? And story kaisi lag rahi hai abh tak yeh bhi toh batao thodha. Thank for the review and really good to see and hear from you. Do keep reading and reviewing. Take care di._

 _ **Tina** \- hey, thanks for reviewing. No there is no pairing it's just simple teasing between adult men and women who are colleagues and are close and once used to spend more time with each other company than anywhere else. Regarding A mistake it was...hmm...yaar i have asked this before to everyone else too every time someone asks me about it, will you be ok if i just continued with the present and left the past? because now i can't handle the investigative part of the story. I am really sorry but i can't say anything else for it. Thank you so much yaar. Hope you have fun reading. Take care._

 _ **Duoayesha** \- HEY Dear! YES! I knew aap new hi hoge caz i haven't seen this username before at least. So welcome to the world of reviewing. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And thanks allot for your praise yaar, it really gives me strength to continue here. Thank you so much. And yes read all GD and Krttika di, Palak, Duo forever, Diya all stories. They are all duo based and absolute GEMS. Mine's are nothing in front of them yaar. Have fun reading. Take care._

 _ **Sami** \- Oh i thought you were someone who also used to review earlier, under a similar name. Anyways, THANKS for the review yaar. And i am really happy to be back and to be in such wonderful company of such beautiful writers and reviewers as well. It's always nice to be back. Thanks for all the praise yaar, aur kya kahun, i am happy i made you start reviewing. Have fun reading and take care dear._

 _ **js Abhi2** \- ek baat batao, why 2 yaar? ;) Thanks for reviewing. Have fun reading this chapter and keep reviewing. Thank you so much. Take care._

 _ **GD** \- HELLO DADA! Awwww...BUNNI really very happy to see review from you honestly. And little scared too because now bunni all silly mistakes caught by dada keen eyes and nose and ears and memory. Hawww...just scold bunni with sugared carrots, you know... ;)  
Ahan, observing title too.. ;) yes i really tried hard to make it something connecting with story and tricky too.  
I am glad you liked that chapter Dada and having so much praise too as i was really scared during writing that chapter, i wrote it 3 times, you know? It's really difficult to write something mostly happy between all.  
About story, yes it's mostly fictional, i am just picking up few scenes and characters from past and present eras to give some base to behind the curtain scenes that i am making. But yes consider it AU only and not try to related to anything in past. I'll try to mention those episodes i am using as base point though.  
YES, i'll be giving regular updates at least for 18 days now. Phir a little here and there but still mostly regular. THank you so much for reading and reviewing DADA. It's always good to have someone as beautiful and fantastic writer as you as a reviewer. Take care dada. Have fun reading._

 _ **Guest** \- Thanks for reviewing. About being centric...we'll see that later won't we. Yes that era is something phenomenal and heart touching in it's simplicity. Have fun reading and take care._

 _ **Shubhangi's ABHI** \- Awww...did you get flu reading my stories? or reading your DIDI's...hawww...well...if it's for her i guess it's fine but meri story se flu...aisa toh maine kuch kiya bhi nahi abh tak apni stories mein. yes MRF is one amazing author, her stories are mostly everytime amazing reads and she's a real inspiration to all. Meri inspiration waise DADA hain, try reading her stories too. OH! aap bhi likhte ho?I am sorry i have been completely cut off from FF for a long time, i have really not read any new stories. would try to read yours surely some day. Regarding Asha guilty scene, no it's not shown dear, i just made it up myself. Thank you so much reviewing. Have fun reading this chapter and take care._

 _ **Kirti** \- Am glad you could feel the emotions dear! one of the best achievements for a writer. Thanks for reviewing yaar. Have fun reading and take care._

 _ **Jyoti A** \- HEY! Old reviewer again! happy to read your reviews always dear. You are always a good observer and really inquisitive too. Regarding ABHI-ASHA relation...nothing there i am sorry yaar. It was just some simple teasing between friends and nothing more. About related episodes. Sure i would try yaar, but it's difficult as i mostly just remember some special scenes and nothing more._

 ** _Thanks again for all wonderful reviews! I hope i replied to everyone but if anybody's left really sorry and thanks allot for reviewing. HOPE you all enjoy this chapter and not get bored or offended by anything and leave the story!_**

 ** _Now off you all go to the chapter, my AN is bigger than the chapter itself, geesh._**

* * *

 ** _Second chapter :- Alive..._**

Daya was shuffling through a file while sipping slowly from his hot coffee mug trying to keep away the exhaustion he was feeling. Due to Acp sir and Abhijeet's absence from 4 days now the paperwork had become allot and more over the new case was bothering him too. He closed the file and squeezed his eyes shut to relax for sometime while waiting for team to arrive after investigating.

Freddy who was there in bureau only came towards him after seeing him tired and asked in concerned tone... " daya sir...( daya only answered with hmmm...) sir aap ghar jakar araam karlein kuch der...hum log sambhal lenge yahan..."

Daya had wanted to deny but he knew staying was of no use when he couldn't even keep his eyes open for few minutes. He stifled a yawn and nodded to freddy and standing up began giving few orders regarding calling him in any situation and if anything else happens or any problem arises. Freddy assured him softly with a nod and Daya starts to leave the bureau after grabbing his mobile from the table...

It was then that the Bureau phone started ringing. Daya stopped in his tracks too wondering if it was team calling, as Freddy picked up the call.

Daya heard as freddy talked to the person on other side feeling confused on hearing... " nahi woh dono abhi yahan nahi hain...aap apni pareshani bataye please..."

Freddy nodded either confused expressions appearing on his face making Daya tensed who had now completely dropped the plan to leave. Freddy turned around after noting something on a pad and told daya in confusion...

" sir MAHAVATI hospital se phone tha...(confused tone) unka kehna haiki ek old lady hain wahan joh ABHIJEET sir aur ACP sir se milna cha rahi hain...(pressing the matter with) unki halat kharab hai...(telling) maine keh diya hum log aa jate hain..."

Daya sighed and nodded with... " chalo..."

Freddy stopped there and asked in strict tone... " sir hum se matlab mera CID team se tha...(daya eyed him so he explained in convincing tone) sir please...uss lady ko sirf milna tha na main akele hi...

Daya interrupted him in same cold tone... " akele kyun? main bhi chal raha hun...team ko bhi msg kardo ki befikar rahein but humari location bata dena...(freddy wanted to protest about something but daya said before) aur main bilkul theek hun...hospital mere ghar ke aas paas padhta hai...phir nikal jaunga ek baar yeh chakkar dekhlein..."

Freddy nodded silently either feeling really gloomy after reminding that case where the lady had tried to kill ACP sir and had succeeded to a large extent rendering all of them helpless over Acp sir's body as duo had tried to thump back his heart in rhythm. He always felt a little anxious now when such situations arising around them...he knew it made him weak but his heart...

 ** _Sir...SIR...aankhein kholein please..SIR.._**

 ** _THUMP_**

 ** _SIR...Aankhein kholein.._**

 ** _THump_**

 ** _Sir please.._**

 ** _The two cops considered most fearless in the history of cid Mumbai were trying every effort to bring back their mentor to life, whether with words, pleading, thumping, blackmailing, everything...just everything that could have brought him back was tried. TEARS were falling down the eyes of that man who even now was believed to have never shed any in field or in personal life after that one incident when he had broken down on bridge and brought back to life by that very man he was shedding tears for. Freddy heard the gasp and saw the last tear from those expressive eyes fall down..._**

Feeling a slight pressure on his shoulder freddy jerked back to present and looked towards his side to see DAYA standing beside him pressing his shoulder in concern. Daya asked after seeing he had gained the man's focus, in soft tone...

" theek ho freddy?"

Freddy took a deep breath knowing Daya knew what he had gone through or seen unfold in front of his eyes as it's one of those memories they all just couldn't forget as much as they tried. He nodded simply and Daya left to occupy the driver's seat while giving freddy some space to shake himself and his fear and worry. He himself took a deep breath as it's really his mistake to remind something like that and obviously even he is not immune to that memory. As he was beginning to insert the key his phone started ringing and after seeing the caller ID he picked it up in more joy and little annoyance. He teased after hearing " Haan daya" from other side...

" arrey waah...yaad agayai abhijeet sir aaj humari...( freddy also entering in vehicle so daya included him too with ) arrey freddy dekho abhijeet sir ne yaad kiya hai hume..."

Freddy smiled but didn't say anything as such conversations are so common between DUO when any of the two's trips to anywhere becoming extended then intended time. He heard now as Daya turned the phone on speaker...

" sir ke kehne per phone kar rahan hun...(scaring) batao dedun sir ko hi phone...Freddy toh enjoy karega..."

Freddy smiled as knowing what this was going to be about as they already received a little dosage of the scold over phone on the same day when daya without any warrant had threatened a higher official during investigation of their case, good thing being the officer was ACP sir's friend and hence they had been saved but Acp sir had been angry, Daya however felt irritated as still getting teased by Abhijeet on messages or calls about this, he said in same irritation... " haan unhe hi dedo...tumse behtar honge..."

Abhijeet's serious voice answered... " acha ruko..."

Both Hearing a loud call as " SIR..." so Daya interrupted his buddy in hurry really not in mood to have another scolding session... " ABHIJEET...yaar acha ruko na...". Both snorted either freddy feeling more like laughing but daya's irritation was at peak so he just backed him up after hearing ABHIJEET laughter.

In between that both hearing a low gasp, making them tensed as already Abhijeet's injury was bothering them allot even though ACP sir had assured that he was just fine...Daya started in angry concern... " mana kiya tha na jane se...lekin nahi...(angrily) kya hua haan..."

The slightly strained yet smiley voice of Abhijeet answered again... " kuch nahi hua hai DAYA...bas hans raha tha na toh thodha...

Daya grumbled in anger... "Toh kyun hans rahe ho...", Abhijeet answered in same smiley tone though turning soft too, "bas dil kar raha tha..(coming to point as now receiving a call on intercom about someone arrival so) waise maine yeh batane ko phone kiya tha ki hum log aaj rat ya kal tak aajayenge..."

Daya nodded feeling happy but he had learned not to bind hopes whenever these two going together as they always stayed for longer to see through any procedure or lead any mission to it's completion. Sometimes, Daya wondered, ACP sir and Abhijeet got along so perfectly with each other and made such perfect plans correcting each other loop holes and (angrily) made such hidden plans that he wondered that there was a plan hidden from all of them that these both had succeeded in long ago giving them confidence and that companionship which he himself and Abhijeet hadn't been able to built so perfectly yet. Daya smiled on his own thought and after feeling he had stayed silent for too long replied... " acha...dekhte hain kabh aate ho...(concerned) yaar abhijeet sach theek hona? (abhijeet grumbled angrily over daya's over protectiveness so daya said further) chalo theek aajao phir dekhte hain...hum log abhi ek (sighing) doosre case ke liye nikal rahein hain..."

Abhijeet asked in confusion... " doosra case?"

Freddy wanted to tell abhijeet about it but Daya nudged him softly shaking his head in no so Freddy after nodding just said in dispersing tone... " jee sir bas woh kisi hospital se phone tha...koi patient hai cid se milna chah raha hai..."

Abhijeet nodded softly either feeling the tension in freddy's tone so knew it's not the entire truth but knowing Daya he knew he won't be told the truth now. He felt a bit queasy about this not knowing why really. It was normal for CID to get cases from hospital but this...he just felt on edge suddenly.

He just shook his head trying to forge off the headache building in his head and said in concerned tone... " acha theek hai...khyaal rakhna tum log...team ko inform karke hi jana aur unhe location bhi bata dena...theek?"

Daya teased his buddy as feeling his tension too... " acha jee sir...(abhijeet shaking his head although now he was placing one hand on his head too to contain the pain) aur koi order aapka?"

Abhijeet heard the knock on his hotel room door so quickly finished the call with... " yaar chalo mujhe nikalna hai abh meeting ke liye...baadme baat karte hain...sambhalke rehna...bye..."

Daya nodded with hurriedly adding... " Abhijeet medicines nahi bhoolna...". He shook his head as hearing an irritated dispersal of " haan haan..". Daya smiled and winked towards Freddy who was also having a sweet smile on his face and daya started the car.

Here, Abhijeet opened the door and after finding RAVI, a junior officer who has recently joined in DELHI and this is his first mission, said " aajao RAVI...meeting shuru hone mein kitni der hai?"

Ravi who was looking around the room as Abhijeet picked up his accessories from the chester replied in little concerned tone... " sir abhi 15 minute hain...hum log 5 minutes mein HQ pahonch jaayenge...(hesitant tone) sir woh...main...woh...(abhijeet looked at him with fixed gaze so the boy turned his head down with) aapki tabiyet abh theek haina sir...(hurriedly adding) acp pradyuman sir ne poochne ko...

Abhijeet interrupted him with a show of his hand and replied in dismissing tone either feeling really irritated with Acp sir's concern as it just feels fake however true it may be... " theek hai abh RAVI...you don't worry...(signalling RAVI towards outside) chalein?"

RAVI nodded with JEE SIR and both moved after closing Abhijeet hotel room door. Abhijeet jerked his head yet again trying to fend off the headache though trying not to show his pain on his face so just doing it casually. RAVI, who Abhijeet has come to know as a smart officer saw the action but didn't question knowing that providing privacy to this man when in pain proved to be a better comfort to him, he had seen ACP pradyuman do this. He wanted to ask about going to hospital first but figured it was better to reach HQ silently then reaching there after hearing scoldings.

After few minutes only they were there in front of the HQ building and Abhijeet got down as RAVI went to park the car. Abhijeet entered inside and after seeing Acp sir standing in corridor talking on phone sighed softly either really wanted to ask the reason behind this concern so moved ahead after seeing Acp sir cut the call and turn towards him...

Before he could have asked anything, ACP sir however asked him in soft tone... " Abhijeet theek ho abh? maine RAVI se kaha tha ki agar zara bhi dard ho toh hospital...

" kya sir aap bhi? (irritatingly) kya daya kam tha? " he asked his senior in irritation who smiled and said in soft teasing tone... " arrey abhijeet promise kiya hai tumahre dost se maine...(abhijeet glared towards him so he said in calm tone) chinta toh hoti haina Abhijeet tum...

Abhijeet replied in same tone... " arey sir usse ho woh sahi...magar aapko kyun?"

Acp sir sighed and just asked feeling abhijeet tension... " kya hua? (abhijeet wanted to deny but hearing further) and don't LIE to me ABHIJEET..."

Abhijeet shook his head and just said in little tensed tone... " pata nahi sir...bas kuch ajeeb sa (acp sir feeling his shoulders tense as feeling something wrong due to injury but said nothing) freddy ne bataya ki koi case aaya hai wahan...(briefing) hospital ke kisi patient ne bulaya hai cid ko...

Acp sir asked in confused tone as can't get the reason behind Abhijeet tension and uneasiness on this... " Abhijeet daya hai wahan woh log sambhalenge...issme tension ki kya baat hai?"

Abhijeet just gave a jerk to his head either feeling slight pain doing so and after seeing Acp sir concerned face just nodded in agreement with a low whisper... " jee sir...(to himself) pata nahi itna ajeeb kyun lag raha hai mujhe..."

ACP sir looked at him and even though he can't get why...but some fear and confusion gripped his heart too after seeing Abhijeet this concerned and rattled.

...

 ** _WHILE_** in **_MUMBAI_** Daya and Freddy reached the reception and after inquiring sufficiently about the call, that request and about the lady, they headed towards her room with her doctor who had called them. Both reached there and the doctor entered inside the white walled room after knocking softly. The lady turned her tired red eyes towards them and her eyes showing shock and pleasure at the same time...

Here Freddy and Daya looked at her and a single word coming from both mouth gripped their entire life ahead and even the past in it's sharp claws, whether poisoned with lies or sweetened with white lies nobody knew... **_"_** _MAA Ji..."_

So many years, so many guilts, so much pain and helplessness and in center of all those these features and how could they not recognize them. Even withered by age and illness...they couldn't be mistaken. They can't be...but can it be really real? Can all those years of pain and guilt meant nothing...no, something...there was just something too wrong...THEY HAD seen her die slowly, seen her tirelessness and energy seep out her body as she tried to bring back her son who refused to recognize her. Their " MAA JI..."

* * *

 ** _OH GOD!_**

 ** _Yeh kya hogaya..? ;)_**

 ** _Don't forget to review guys!_**

 ** _Hope you all had fun!_**


	3. Hidden truth

**_Hello once again everyone! How are you all doing?_**

 ** _Before you begin reading, i would just like to say that even though i think it's early to say the number of reviews decreased but if it's not and you are finding the story cliche or boring...just read until the 4-5th chapters and then take your decision. If you don't want to read further, Thank you so much nonetheless for at least giving it the chance. :D_**

 ** _So i am back with the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy reading and  
i also hope i am able to maintain your interest in the story. _**

**_Thanks a ton to all the reviewers for your wonderful words. Individual replies are after the chapter in the second A/N._**

 ** _Have fun reading._**

 ** _Text in Italics means past scenes. Here, in italics the scene is beginning from the point where the second chapter ended._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 - hidden truth_**

Abhijeet entered inside his house having light pained expressions while more exhaustion on his face due to their delayed flight and the previous days work load. He and Acp sir, other than this had stayed a day longer in DELHI to oversee the final preparations of the mission. He stretched his neck muscles and left his suitcase near the entrance only unable to carry it anymore. The tiredness and the effect from medicines was finally catching up on him as his mind began relaxing and accounting his own problems.

Moving ahead he came near the switch board besides entrance door and switched on the lights and as his eyes adjusted to the light he took in his surroundings, he suddenly recoiled in shock as his gaze fell on a very familiar figure sitting on the dinning chair, he jerked his head as still getting blurry vision but as his eyes adjusted he recognized the figure much easily now. He remembered not being able to contact daya whole day yesterday and today after they had decided to stay a day longer, he had been worried but RAJAT had confirmed about Daya and freddy just being busy with another case which Abhijeet assumed was related to hospital patient only.

He asked moving forward, in shocked tone...

" Daya? (daya turned his head towards him too as till now he had been sitting with his back towards abhijeet) tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? itni raat ko abhi..."

Daya didn't answer so Abhijeet just continued forward still rubbing his neck to relax the muscles. He went inside kitchen while still talking to his buddy...

" Daya kya hua hai? (smilingly either feeling worried due to Daya silence) acha khana laae ho kya mere liye?" He looked towards Daya's face for any reaction but after finding nothing other than a cold stare, feeling scared so kept one hand on Daya's shoulder with a worried question... " DAYA...sabh theek haina? (more forcefully) DAYA!"

Daya's eyes looked up in Abhijeet's and it was the first time Abhijeet saw the blazing fire in those always calm eyes, he stopped completely for a second and got back with the well recognized voice and familiar but unexpected words only...

" Mr . ABHIJEET Shekhawat...

Abhijeet again felt same shock and stopped in his doings. The surname so familiar yet sounded so distant that he felt a chill hearing it even. In this field of work people often came around to be known from a title or specific calls. The actions mattered not the aristocracies or favours and he had made a mark for himself as ABHIJEET not as a Shekhawat. He in his entire life had only heard ABHIJEET or Sr . Inspector ABHIJEET and that's how the world, his friends, everyone knew him. He was Abhijeet shekhawat...but he was not Shekhawat for anyone else other than himself...and few days even he forget he was one.

He took a small breath to prevent Daya from noticing it, even though he had hid his surname his entire life...but this hiding had been different...it was critical and not only the matter of building one's own identity, in fact it had been about hiding an identity.

He said slowly remaining on neutral ground as right now just thinking that may be Daya is only angry... " haan main hi...aur maine Daya phone bhi kiya tha batane ko ki hum log ekdin late aayenge...tumne uthaya nahi...phir maine rajat se keh diya tha...(irritatingly while casually turning back) issliye gussa karne ki zaroorat...

He heard a slight crack so turned back while keeping the water bottle back in fridge, he saw Daya's clenched fist and moved ahead towards him with confusion... " daya...yeh kya...(he reached near and now after seeing the damage coming in anger although the blood flowing from Daya's wrist made him worried utterly) MY GOD! daya kar kya rahe ho haan? (angrily) pagal hogaye ho? AIN...

Daya smiled first but then started laughing all of suddenly really confusing Abhijeet either now the throbbing in his head increased but Daya's antics made him resistant to the pain a bit...he was standing confused in same state but when saw the laughing not turning down reached ahead and wanted to grab Daya's wrist but Daya immediately yanked it out of his grip with standing up in anger...

" HAAN...pagal hogaya hun...(in complete angry tone) OOHH...Nahi...nahi...Bhala Sr . INSPECTOR Abhijeet SHEKHAWAT (abhijeet flinched a little less than previous time) ke hote hua koi khud kaise pagal hosakta hai...waise (after an angry pause) yahi naam haina aapka...? "

Daya threw a file hardly on table he had till now been clutching in his other hand down the table, hidden from Abhijeet. He continued...

" waise documents mein toh yahi hai...(hitting his head to pretend striking a memory) ooo...i forgot...aap toh bahot acha (stressing each word) PAGAL BANANA JANTE HAINA SIR DUNIYA KO...aakhir...

Abhijeet had opened the file when two photographs from the file fell on the floor, he bent down as Daya's previous sarcastic, taunting, venomous and yet hurting tone lowered either now having more pain and hurt and emotions in it...

" akhir itne saal...i am sorry should not decrease the amount of talent you have in hiding...aakhir atharah saal (18 years) tak aapne hume pagal hi toh banaya hai...(his voice lowered more) aakhir 18 saal aapne apni zinda MAA ko mara hua karaar diya hai.."

It was then Abhijeet saw the two photographs...one from 18 years old...the only photo of his mother he kept near himself..and the other also..

He recoiled back in shock and stood up leaving the photos on floor...he looked towards Daya's face and finally managed to see the image in between the burning flames...the pier of his mother lit and flaming in those intense eyes. Abhijeet even though can't get what was happening said simply in pained tone...too accustomed now with hiding...

" daya yeh sabh kya mazak...tum MAA ko kyun..

The figure started laughing again but this time the laugh was not amusing, it was only painful drilling sharp holes in Abhijeet's heart, Daya whispered in between the laughing sobs as angry tears burned on his skin...

" MAA...sach ABHIJEET SHEKHAWAT...MAA...(Abhijeet looked directly in daya's eyes but the heat was beyond him to face and yet he tried...tried to decipher the sudden circumstance, daya's tone he felt turned more venomous and hurt filled now) iss shabd ke saath bhi aapko yeh game khelna tha? (laughing either some more angry tears fell down) bhai shabd ke saath toh aap khel hi rahein hain..."

He threw another file towards Abhijeet and Abhijeet clutched it to his chest still following daya with his intense gaze who now was turning around...

" undercover cop, fantastic disguises, strategic planing, hiding, solving, detection, professor degree in cryptology, and yet...(daya turned around and fixed abhijeet's eyes with his and whispered) and yet this Sr . INSPECTOR ABHIJEET SHEKHAWAT could not find those who took his memory and supposedly became responsible for his mother death..."

Abhijeet whispered in intense tired tone... " DAYA...meri...

" OHH" Daya moved ahead in excitement and clutched Abhijeet palm in his strong crumbling grip and shook it with... " but your mother is alive Abhijeet...(whispering either Abhijeet feeling high pain in his palm clutched in daya grip) congrats boss..18 years and Resurrection...(praising) better than science could hope for even..."

Daya left Abhijeet's palm and turned around, Abhijeet whispered trying to make his buddy understand... " daya...

He kept the files on kitchen counter made of glass having daya blood stains as he had cracked it with his fist earlier. Abhijeet closed his eyes and just wishing for not the worse said... " daya humari mazboori...tum...

Daya laughed again and said harshly while turning around... " what ! you needed donation for your drama school...? issiliye...yeh..yeh nautanki ki tumne...oh i am sorry...PLAY kiya tumne?"

Abhijeet sighed and rubbed his hand on his face, Daya turned around again facing his back towards Abhijeet. Abhijeet was also standing silently really wishing someone else company too at this minute when heard a really low questioning tone...

" KYUN Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet was not the one capable of answering that, his eyes flickered towards the files and he picked up the one he thought was handed to him by daya first. He opened it and found it as medical records of...of his mother. He closed his eyes really not knowing how he handled this, he could lie further, make up another story, another theory, another reason, another mask of betrayal on his face, but if daya knew more than only this...it would be a more painful breach of trust, confidence, and belief. And another option was to tell the far more painful truth...far more hurting revelation of a betrayal...not a betrayal, a secret of past ( at least if he said it enough times to himself he would start believing it too because for now he didn't).

Abhijeet stayed silent for long and Daya after shaking his head began to leave when he heard abhijeet's voice finally...though not something he had been expecting...

" hospital wala case...phone unhone hi karwaya tha na..."

Daya stopped but didn't turn around this time instead just answered his buddy in clipped tone with few words he had heard earlier yesterday, changing their lives, their beliefs, trust, altering past and present even... " bhale hi tumhari nakli maa sahi...lekin beta toh mana tha na unhone tumhe..."

Abhijeet looked at Daya's leaving form, his eyes having numerous questions like Daya's, hurting unshed tears, memories of past and a fear he hadn't been able to place all this day and yesterday which he now recognized. It was the fear of denial, denial from his very family he had been lying to all these years but had cared for, loved, respected and trusted too. But even he knew as he slumped down on the chair exactly where daya had been sitting that a relation, a family, a union, a corporation, a company, a team, built on lies and betrayals and hidden secrets is as weak as rusted iron.

Daya moved out of his buddy's house...well...he would just restrict himself a bit here...not aware himself whether he was breaking the friendship or not? even he was not convinced how much angry or hurt he is with this. He was feeling like a bottled up soda...he wanted to explode and hit and hurt Abhijeet but he just couldn't. He didn't want abhijeet to have the pleasure to see his hurt and pain and guilt and believe that everything was returning to normal. He was not thinking of a punishment, or torture ...he just wanted to know WHY LIE? WHY HIDE? WHY HIDE FROM HIM! DAMNIT!

He hit the steering wheel with his fist harshly. His head paining and again and again repeating those words in his head making him feel...making him feel he was stuck in a time loop experiencing same thing again and again.

 ** _The_** _word echoed slightly in the small white walled room having electronic digital machines noting heart beat, blood pressure, pulse rate, oxygen rate and other vitals of the lady now smiling warmly. Daya and freddy were not, however even able to convey their feeling of shock, both thinking on so many planes in few minutes...having meaning, no meaning even they didn't realise..._

 _" look alike?"_

 _"mask?"_

 _"plastic surgery?"_

 _"Aatma?" (freddy gulped a little)_

 _" cloning?"_

 _...well...they were out of ideas and the lady seemed undisturbed by seeing them. Both looked towards each other not jumping to any conclusion so suddenly. They moved ahead as the lady spoke her first words bringing tears in both pairs of eyes..._

 _" Daya beta...freddy beta...tum log...(inviting both lovingly either her spectacles turning wet so she simply took them off making the two men gasp) aao na..._

 _Daya gulped too and whispered softly either his tone having a restrain too... " aap..._

 _The lady smiled softly and warmly hearing that word again and said in loving tone... " jee Daya main...(lovingly) maine...(she took a small breath before continuing) socha tha pehle ABHIJEET aur ACP sir se milungi magar ...aap logon ko dekh kar bahot acha lag raha hai..._

 _She started coughing after that so Daya moving ahead instinctively and now gripped her shoulder softly as doctor coming ahead too while Freddy offered her water. After drinking few sips of water she patted her old hand on Daya's softly who was still grabbing her and now laid her down comfortably...she continued warmly again..._

 _" meri tabiyet toh tum log...(she took a small breath again as having problem in breathing) socha tha ek baar milungi sab se...(she said lovingly to both men who were unable to say a word or even think clearly but hearing perfectly) chahe Abhijeet ki nakli maa sahi magar usee apna beta mana tha maine aur.. jitni...izzat tum logon ne mujhe di...jitni meri madad...main..._

 _She again took a sharp breath and now doctor who was still inside to monitor her coming forward after seeing the two men in stunned phase._

 _Daya and freddy glanced at each other having stunned expressions not knowing what they believed what they didn't. The doctor gave some sedatives to the lady and taking both men out with..._

 _" sir innki halath kaafi kharab hai...please aaj rehenedete hain...(both nodded still in stunned phase) aaplog please kal visit kijiyega if possible..."_

 _Both nodding again and now moved out of the hospital completely. Freddy whispered on their way out in grave terrified tone..._

 _" SIR..._

 _Daya closed his eyes suddenly feeling exhausted and kept his one hand on car for support while standing and whispered in same tone to freddy too..._

 _" pata nahi freddy...(opening his eyes and gazing towards freddy) kya sach kya jhooth...(in low tone heard by freddy making him scare more) KAUN sach kaun jhooth?"_

 _Both stood there in silence for some time but then DAYA receiving RAJAT call who told them some details about case and that they have some more evidence and can continue the investigation giving both some peace. Daya on Rajat's query about hospital just said in straight tone that they both would handle it and team can continue with current case only. After that Daya cut the call, looked towards Freddy's pale face and said in confident tone..._

 _" kisi ko isske baare mein batane ki zaroorat nahi hai freddy...pehle khud dekhte hain... aaj Abhijeet aur ACP sir aajayein toh bhi kuch nahi bolna samjhe...(looking towards hospital) agar yeh sazish hai toh Abhijeet ko bahot takleef hogi aur agar..._

 _Both were thinking on that plane. Both knew about their Abhijeet sir and Acp sir capabilities in making perfect plans,hiding, masking and even vanishing of evidences too but they had known them for 19 years too and knew them, at least they thought so which was becoming doubtful at the moment. Daya took a deep breath and continued..._

 _"inka DNA sample lete hain hospital se...aur kuch nahi toh kam se kam yeh pata chalega ki yein...maaji...( daya gulped down fearing he would be overwhelmed by his emotions at this moment) aur database mein bhi run karwate hain...Abhijeet ka sample toh hoga hi...Hospital ke logon se baaki details lete hain...ghar phone sabh kuch...(to freddy in strict tone) freddy hume apne emotions ko kabu mein rakhna hai samjhe...sazish hai toh khud hi sabh dekhna hai..."_

 _And he didn't add the obvious, they both knew what the obvious meant, what it will do, but they just didn't want to believe it at this point...not without investigating at least. Freddy just nodded. He was afraid of so many things that he didn't knew even what scared him more...whether the chances of had been lied to 19 years ago or the chances of being lied to now...whether the harsh truth that they had been tricked already, made a fool of in past or whether they were getting fooled into something bigger now. It all seemed like a jigsaw puzzle now where it became difficult to determine which pieces fit the past and which the present?_

 _Both went inside the hospital again and after showing their ID's and badges asking for lady reports and her blood work taken in their presence too to be safe. Both coming out an hour later and as freddy entered inside the vehicle and sat down this time deliberately on driver's seat, he sighed softly knowing he still have that fire blazing in his heart which trusted his Abhijeet sir and Acp sir to not have lied to them all those years ago.. And while his fire was blazing still...Daya was thinking on another plane too...he trusted his buddy and mentor but...but he could not shed the feeling that the lady indeed seemed truthful and ILL, but in their field of work they have seen more betrayals and games then anyone else and knew not to trust anyone without proper investigation and verification...but he wondered...what was that they were verifying exactly...?_

 _The lady already said she was fake so the DNA won't match and that would prove nothing too. He closed his eyes and after a small breath opened them and gazed forward...he had only one idea to get the truth then._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Alright so i know some of the dialogues and thoughts may get mixed up and confusing and some over the top but i would like to clear that i am trying to show that these people really are this confused about the whole scenario. Yes, i am aware they are cid officers but they are also humans and i think that something so big, so sudden and so unexpected could have such an impact on them surely. Specially something that they are so emotionally connected to._**

 ** _But if you are feeling confused and it makes reading difficult, let me know, i would try to sort out the dialogues and add more straight thoughts. Alright?_**

 ** _And also YES THE SURNAME IS ENTIRELY MADE UP BY ME for the purpose of this story alone. I am not claiming copyrights though.. ;)._**

* * *

 ** _So now turn to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews..._**

 ** _luvcidduodosti -_** _HEY! I love your username yaar, sach mein. Thank you for the review dear. Regarding Duo moments, yaar see i would be very honest that there are very less duo moments in this story. There are some but they may not always be happy. So if you are looking for something specific in context to story in the later chapters, lemme know that and i'll try to add some stuff. Hope you had fun reading! And You are the FIRST reviewer so congrats on that too!_

 ** _Tina -_** _Hey dear! Thanks for reviewing. Regarding Abhi-ACP sir interaction...it's something that'll be cleared in later chapters. Hope you had fun_ _reading!_

 ** _Duoayesha -_** _Hey dear! Same Abhi-acp sir interaction...it'll be revealed in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you had fun reading this chapter!_

 ** _Cid Duo Fan -_** _another duo fan! yipeee! Thanks for reviewing dear. Hope you had fun reading this chapter!_

 _ **Sami** \- hey! Kya baat hai yaar iss baar aapne kuch baat hi nahi ki humse..hawww! hehehe...thanks for reviewing pal. Hope you had fun reading!_

 _ **Guest** \- Ahan! So we have a nice investigative brain here! I am afraid you'll reveal my further plot too now..hawww! aisa nahi karna yaar please! heheh...Thanks for reviewing dear. Hope you had fun reading!_

 _ **Jyoti A** \- I remember you honestly because you were one of the more inquisitive readers, interested in investigation sort of wale. And you also point out flaws so it's really fun reading your reviews. Abhi-ACP sir convo...it'll all be cleared in later chapters i promise. About A MISTAKE IT WAS...now..yaar see i have mostly forgotten most of the present time investigation i had planned for the story and the past went in flames with something i really don't wanna share here. SO what's left is emotional stuff of the story. If you want i can continue it on that basis alone. But...phir mujhe nahi pata aap logon ko woh pasand aayega ya nahi. So..it's you people's call mostly. Thanks for reviewing yaar. Hope you had fun reading!_

 _ **Angelbetu** \- Awww...nahi yaar...honestly i don't even think them as having any romantic interest. Well i can't see Abhijeet sir having romantic interest in anyone (hehehe... ;) ) so that's one thing. Also mujhme itna dimaag hi nahi yaar ki main Abhijeet and Asha ki koi achi si past story bana saku...i am a mediocre person yaar. I live by writing stuff on DUO alone. ;) :P The case was Crime target : Acp pradyuman. Awesome case...! Thanks for reviewing yaar. Hope you had fun reading this chapter!_

 _ **Shikha sharma** \- hahaha...i hope this chapter was as much interesting if not more. THanks for reviewing yaar. Hope you had fun reading!_

 _ **Krittz** \- hehehe...haan haan jitna waqt chahie lelo di, I don't think like Daya sir you be able to grasp whole till very long... ;). OH! I am on FB! Aap hi nahi aate wahan toh. But yes i have been absent for a long time and phirse college start hote hi udhan chu so i'll try to come there and talk to you soon di. Hahaha, bilkul nahi...AU only in AU days. Thanks for reviewing Di. Always a pleasure to get your review. Hope you had fun reading!_

 _ **SGJ** \- Oh dear! even i am not sure, yet! ;) Thanks for reviewing. Hope you had fun reading!_

 _ **ADfan** \- ahan...did you see the fake and real? ;) Thanks for reviewing. Hope you had fun reading!_

 _ **Tia** \- Hehehe! Direct poora ka poora past hi agaya haina? ;) Oh god! yahan sabh log preshan haiki yeh ABHI sir ko ho kya gaya and aapko laga it's cute? Hmmm...kuch toh gadbad hai...hehehe. Thanks for reviewing dear. Hope you had fun reading this chapter!_

 _ **Kirti** \- I hope aapko yeh bhi chapter acha laga ho yaar. haha, yes i wanted to add some fun element between the three but i am really weak with that stuff so ek smile bhi aajaye chehre per i feel happy. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ **DADA** \- Hahaha...nahi...SPN fever abhi sirf Dada ko hi hai. BUNNI moving towards stranger things right now but i hope new MAA JI not belonged to the upside down :O :P. About that scene, yes it's having little significance in later chapters but it's more because i just feel that Freddy sir affected with that case more badly than others. So it's something that bothering him always at some level. It was an spectacular failure at trying to show affects of small traumas on people everyday life. So parrot chalak brain should really not waste itself on thinking deeply about bunni little little bad experiments. Thank you so much for reviewing dada! Always waiting for your feedback. :D_

 _ **Shubhangi's ABHI** \- hahaha...well in that case i feel happy that my story leading to FLU... ;) Another compliment now i'll await from you always...hehehe. yeh aapki Didi hain kaun bhai? Main toh aaj tak bas DADA ki stories hi padke royi hun...woh bhi not always. See i am tough in that case, it's hard to make me cry.. ;). Aww...yaar dekho couple stories toh apna genre bilkul nahi hai so i'll take a rain check on reading your stories and yes surely inform me when you write something entirely on DUO. Tumahri ek story due rahi phir toh.  
Acp- ABHI convo...it'll all be cleared later. About that scene which freddy sir re account...it's a real canon scene... episode CRIME TARGET - ACP PRADYUMAN. Do watch..amazing episode, if you haven't yet. About ABHI sir injury and Daya sir daant...yaar it's all small Background things happening in regular life kinda. Koi specific important reasons nahi hain...so read feel and ignore. ;) Although Abhijeet sir injury...i just like injuring him...hehehe... :P  
_ _Cid dekhe bahot waqt hogaya yaar, but abh aapne yeh scene bataya hai toh i am really excited to watch the episode. Apne ghar pe patati hun ruko aaj hi sabhko ki iss saturday it's my tv night. Thanks for reviewing yaar. It's really fun reading your reviews. Hope you had fun reading!_

 _ **SO I hope i replied to everyone and if i left anyone, i am really sorry! SO thanks allot for reviewing!  
Missed BFF, ladddo, bg, and js Abhi2 this time. I hope you all were just late and have not lost your interest in the story yet.**_

 _ **Take care guys. Meet you in the next chapter. Don't forget to review and share your views and queries freely guys.**_


	4. A little play

_**HEY GUYS!**_

 _ **First and foremost...**_

 _ **A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! Hope you all had fun and had the visit from Santa... ;)**_

 _ **Otherwise obviously i am here with the new update... :P**_

 _ **But before that...Thanks a ton to all the reviewers of MOVING TO AND FRO as well.  
Abhi fan, Shikha sharma, guests, Duoayesha, Js Abhi2, Misti, Jyoti A, Shubhangi's Abhi...thanks a ton guys.**_

 _ **Before the update though i would also like to clear somethings about the format in this chapter...**_

 _ **ITALICS is a scene before Daya sir confronted Abhijeet sir in his house about fake maa and everything in normal writing is DURING Daya sir confronted him. Basically normal writing is going simultaneously in present for these both chapters, this time with different characters.**_

 _ **Also, just to clear this all is taking place after ASHA's left, alright.**_

 _ **Hope you have fun reading this chapter!**_

 _ **Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter - 4 : A little play..._**

 _Since Freddy already discussed about the woman's health conditions and her reasons and condition and other related information during her admission in the hospital and in all of it they can't really see anything suspicious from their side as they are not professionals in the field of medicines and since the only reason the lady giving about meeting cid two senior officers be that she knew them, it's really nothing they had to go on. So they decided to move ahead as per Daya's instructions and see what results they get._

 _Daya got the samples analysed from an outside source not in contact with Cid forensics, while Freddy showed the reports to a DOCTOR friend of his to get the lady's condition as fake or real. Both were working on taking out details about the lady too and got from her address and phone number that she had shifted to MUMBAI only a few days ago due to her worsening health condition which could not be treated where she lived earlier and had been suggested to visit the particular hospital for treatment. Freddy's friend confirmed the results and tests and condition even performing the few tests he could on blood work too which confirmed the diagnoses and the treatment plan too._

 _As much as the whole not being a game plan relieved the two, it was also increasing the fear and anger in their hearts about the alternate scenario._

 _Daya got the test results of DNA on next day morning and got to know that the DNA indeed didn't match. He sighed painfully and gulped down his sadness and hurt, he had been hoping for it to be a match...even if it would have still been a lie from his buddy and mentor...it at least would have relieved him of the guilt he carried every day in his heart and he had truly come to respect her as his mother. He let freddy know about the results and the silence he met with conveyed the other person's feelings too..._

 _Both, however were now confused from where to start investigating or verifying or asking...they were in a turmoil...on one hand they suspected their own and on another someone who was seeming innocent till now. They decided to meet in bureau knowing that the team wouldn't be there for today as they completed the case and now daya had asked them to go home and take rest._

 _Daya entered inside bureau feeling exhausted and completely frustrated, Rajat had told him about Acp sir and Abhijeet coming a day late that is now both would be arriving today which was something really setting Daya off. He threw the medical file of lady on the centre table and said angrily after seeing freddy already there..._

 _" kuch samajh nahi raha hai...(moving his hand in his hair) ek taraf yeh lady hai joh lag raha hai sach keh rahi hai aur ek taraf apne do mahan officers joh already yeh bahot baar dikha chuke hainki woh humare bina koi bhi plan bana sakte hain...DAMNIT! (he hit his fist angrily on table making freddy worried about him) kuch toh choot.._

 _Freddy interrupted his senior trying to analyse another situation as... " Sir aisa bhi toh ho sakta haina ki uss lady ko yeh baat pata ho ki ACP sir aur Abhijeet sir yahan nahi hain aur issliye ussne yeh sabh plan kiya ho? taaki woh hume issme phasa sake..aur sir hum mask...plastic surgery ke kai cases daikh chuke hain..._

 _" oh SHUT UP FREDDY! Har baar itna vishwas bhi sahi nahi..kya tumhe nahi maloom yeh log kitni dafa bewakoof bana chuke hain...haan.." Daya interrupted freddy harshly making Freddy quite instantly, who stood completely silent now._

 _Daya shaking his head and took a deep breath when realising what he said and how and to whom so instantly apologising ... " freddy i am sorry...mera yeh matlab...i am.._

 _Freddy interrupted softly as it's not something affecting their bond or relation any more,.. " sir please maafi nahi maange...mujhe andaza hai aap kis cheez se guzar rahein hain...", he already knew Daya feeling on edge after meeting that lady having Abhijeet sir dead mother face or may be she was who she was saying she was and that was gripping both of them in scare, anger and irritation. Freddy had not developed a strong bond with Abhijeet in those days or with his mother, however Daya had. He had talked to her for hours, visited her and Abhijeet sir in every free hour he got in day and helped her in every way he could. Daya had developed a bond with her like he had with Abhijeet but when she had died he had not been there to pay his respects, his apologies, his..._

 _Freddy stopped short suddenly feeling he had hit a concrete wall, he said maintaining his tone calm although feeling an untold scare... " Daya sir...(daya focused towards freddy so he continued) aap jabh maaji ka dehant hua tha tabh..._

 _Daya nodded closing his eyes... " main yahan nahi tha..._

 _Freddy added further... " main bhi sir..."_

 _Daya turned around feeling confused about this suddenly but then realising the significance of it although also feeling his heart starting to beat at a faster rate now. Both gathered their thoughts about the scenario and somehow feeling little stress even guilty too about thinking in such plane too where they only proving their own loved ones wrong or LIARS but having no other option as still feeling trapped in the truthfulness and familiarity of lady's face, words and illness._

 _Daya moved ahead now rubbing his neck while freddy also turned around not noticing the figure who entered bureau at that time. The figure coming in bureau and after seeing the only two officers present there feeling the tense environment so wanted to ask about it but as he looked around found a file on table so pick it up and started going through it as came for the forensic reports copy he gave to Rajat earlier that day as he forgot his copy at home, as he read through the file he was feeling shocked and...stunned..._

 _Daya was still very confused and somehow no information to how to move ahead was really troubling him. He trusted Abhijeet and Acp sir but he also had numerous reasons to not to in this scenario specially after this new development. He took a deep breath and made a decision, but when turned around to convey it to freddy feeling shocked after seeing the uninvited figure..._

 _SALUNKHE SAHAB..._

 _Freddy also turned seeing Daya tensed and clipped expressions and same whisper coming from his mouth too forcing Dr . Salunkhe to look up._

 _Dr . Salunkhe asked still feeling shocked from what he saw... " Yeh sabh...(looking towards Daya and freddy) yeh sabh kya hai Daya? (to freddy) haan Freddy...yeh tasveer toh...(whisper) abhijeet ki maa aur...aur yeh results toh recent..._

 _Daya couldn't help his anger at this point as it was difficult to believe if the alternative was true that Salunkhe sir had not been involved too.._

 _" hahaha...PLEASE sir...natak toh na karein...aapko toh sabh kuch pata hi hoga..."_

The man laughed bitterly in presence of his friend showing his hurt and anger and commented on the dialogue as... " kitna galat sochte haina pradyuman sabh log...ki tum mujhe...hahaha..mujhe kuch batate ho..." In anger he clenched his fist but did nothing else, he had learnt to control his anger from bitter experiences of long ago.

Acp sir who was listening all till now said slowly... " salunkhe...uss samaye halat bahot nazuk the yaar...Abhijeet ki jaan...

Dr . Salunkhe interrupted his buddy in anger... " yeah right...hum log the na usske jaan ke peeche jaise, haan?( ACP sir wanted to interrupt in irritation but salunkhe sir continued unfazed) kitna saath diya pradyuman...kitna roye...kitna dukh... takleef...guilt..remorse sabh kuch...magar sabh aake end kahan kiya tum logon ne haan...(disgusting tone) ek jhoot per?

Dr . Salunkhe opened his fist but still in anger so started roaming around in STUDY where both buddies were locked by Salunkhe who had lots of questions for the Head of CID mumbai. He said again although still roaming making Acp sir a little concerned... " mera nahi pradyuman, Asha nahi, Freddy na sahi, koi bhi nahi..kam se kam DAYA ko toh batana thana? kitne ghanton tak woh kai baar Abhijeet ke ghar ke bahar betha hai kyunki ussme andar jane ki himmat nahi thi...kitna waqt ussne Abhijeet ka saath dene mein...usse wapas zindagi ki aur lane mein lagaya hai...(asking in tired but angry tone) kya sabh bekaar tha pradyuman? Haan tha hi...jabh woh takleef hi nahi thi joh hum samajhte rahe toh usse sympathy kis baat ki mili haan...(clapping which hurts Acp sir allot) kya actor hai sachme tumhara officer...aur tum bhi kam nahi...maa kho dene ke dukh ko tak master kar liya tum logon ne toh...Shaandaar...(asking in taunt in complete anger) OH... kya memory loss ka bhi drama kar raha hai woh...

ACP sir silence and his down head answered Dr . Salunkhe unintended question bringing more tremors and more questions and more jumbled pieces in the once thought made up puzzle, Dr . Salunkhe eyes focused his buddy while he asked in extremely low tone having a warning to not lie this time around...

" PRADYUMAN...kya Abhijeet memory loss ka drama kar raha hai itne saalon se?"

Acp Pradyuman looked towards his buddy face and even though he could have lied, protected his officer he had come to love as his son, but even he knew that may be...may be the revelation was now required, the secret opened up now was in itself disrupting enough but he didn't knew what will the following information do if delivered late after patching of this mess... He gazed towards Salunkhe and started in low pacifying tone... " Salunkhe tu meri baat toh...

Salunkhe sir Stopped the head with his hand and ordered in a tone Acp sir had rarely witnessed from his friend.. " HAAN ya NA pradyuman...sirf haan ya na...mujhe nahi lagta koi bhi explanation ya kahani isske aage matter karegi..."

Acp sir took a small breath let it out and said in barely audible a voice... "...Yeh main nahi...

Dr . Salunkhe involuntarily took a step back as he gulped down so many emotions that had threatened to rise above the barrier. He heard few words in between other memories and words that were overwhelming his brain and heart now...

 **He has suffered ACUTE AMNESIA... a form in which his brain had somehow completely forgotten or closed every detail of his past.**

" Yaar SALUNKHE...

 **iss takleef aur iss shock se salunkhe ke unnka khudka beta unhe pehchan nahi paya...**

...Uss samaye humare...

 **Well Acp sahab, i must say this officer of yours has become a source of courage for many...the way he has risen literally from ashes of his own self...it's amazing...really an example of bravery and determination...**

As Acp sir still continued to explain Dr . Salunkhe showing his hand in stop sign to his buddy not in mood to hear anything else and said in a voice wavering with anger or hurt or pain or all even ACP sir couldn't place... " Pra..pradyuman please...(with his eyes fixed on Acp sir's daring his buddy to say any word even) tum dono already bahot badhi kahani bun chuke ho...abh aur nahi...(angrily either his fist becoming clenched too) unnees saal pradyuman...nineteen years aur tum dono ne hume sirf bewakoof banaya hai...tum log...

He turned his head down with a slight shake and a pain filled smile and a HUNH conveying easily to his buddy about the amount of anger and hurt endured by him bringing some tears even to his dry eyes. Dr . Salunkhe in same form turned around and left the STUDY and then the house leaving his buddy staring behind him towards his retreating hunched form making him wish...he didn't knew what he wished for even, wishing for forgiveness would be cowardliness because what they did with these lovely people surrounding them having trust and respect for them is something unforgivable and wishing for something happened in past to have had happened differently was not his nature so he just closed his eyes took a deep breath and headed towards the rocking chair to give some level of comfort to his tired body and aching head.

Here, Dr . Salunkhe moved out of the house and headed straight to his car having fast yet forced tired angry steps. His eyes were focused ahead only on the vehicle and he after opening the car lock yanked the door open and sat inside closing the door harshly not caring about the amount of noise his actions created. His clenched fist too finally slammed itself on the steering wheel with a DAMN IT! coming as programmed from his system, unaware completely that there was another man, having had a similar confrontation was sharing same position like him, may be in more anger and pain, but still with clenched burning fist having hit the steering wheel. He really didn't knew what came ahead and first time in life wanted the things to unfold themselves as he was not sure he would like what was beyond this and what further turns there life would take after this revelation. Well at least he was sure about one thing, he will stay with Daya and support Daya and freddy no matter what as his buddy,the head of Cid mumbai has lost that trust and support while Abhijeet, he didn't knew how he would forgive him himself ever.

He thought of earlier that day how they had discussed this little plan, still afraid about the outcome...

 _" Kya keh rahe ho Daya haan? kaunsa plan? (asking again about the reports) aur yeh sabh kya..._

 _This time freddy took the charge seeing Daya completely irritated while Dr . Salunkhe in confusion and anger both..._

 _" Salunkhe sahab...kal hum logon ko ek hospital se call aaya tha ki koi lady patient hain joh Acp sir aur Abhijeet sir se milna chah rahi hain..._

 _Freddy explained the whole scenario to the old doctor showing the amount of shock on the later one's face to daya as Freddy's voice dimmed at the end while the eyes of doctor widened with each word unable to recognise the extent of present scenario. Dr . Salunkhe asked, his brain working in same pace and manner as the officers..._

 _" tum logon ne maan liya isse sach? arrey hum logon ne twins, look alikes, clones sabh..._

 _Daya interrupted now taking a deep breath... " sabh daikh liya hai sir...tests verify karwa liye hainki beemari sach hai aur death inevitable...koi plan nahi hai shayad...magar yeh nahi keh sakte kisi ki chaal hai ya sach...Abhijeet ka DNA inse match toh nahi karta magar inki baat per jaaye toh karna bhi nahi chahiye...(grabbing his forehead lightly with one hand) aage kuch samajh bhi nahi..._

 _The three stayed silent as the true severity, the true truth, the true hurt and the consequences of the whole tried to sink in but even that was seeming impossible as they still can't believe something so well hidden from them from so long about so important relations of their lives._

 _Daya said suddenly breaking the silence, his voice little distant but confident..._

 _" ek tareeka hai...(freddy and Dr . Salunkhe looks confusingly towards him so he explains strongly) sach bata dete hain dono ko..._

 _Dr . Salunkhe and freddy feels shocked as of course they don't believe that the alternative would be a reality indeed and telling them this with what daya suggests would be like themselves betraying their trust, Dr . Salunkhe comments with a little irritation and anger in his tone... " kya keh rahe ho daya,haan? sach plan hua yeh sabh toh jante ho dono ko kitna dukh hoga...hum log hi aise shak karenge toh..._

 _" aur agar sach huya sir toh? (his tone tired and sad now) mujhse jyada takleef shayad kisi ko na ho sir...main khud nahi chahta magar yahi ek rasta hai...hum log un (forcefully) aunty..(salunkhe sir and freddy smiles sadly on the innocence of the word) per bharosa nahi kar rahe toh kuch poochne ka kya fayda iss waqt...(convincing tone) this is our best bet sir...aur agar jhooth huya toh keh denge ki yeh yeh baat hai...hum sabh per shak huya hai sir pehle bhi...Sir aur ABHIJEET samjhenge...magar humare paas koi aur tareeka nahi hai..."_

 _freddy and Salunkhe sir glanced at each other and nodded after that. The three already knew Abhijeet and Acp sir arriving today so it would be best time for them, Salunkhe sir would be talking to Acp sir while Daya to Abhijeet,plan was simple...tell the lie you considered truth or the truth you considered lie so confidently that the true truth revealed itself. Freddy would be staying in contact to both through bluetooth and search for records on the lady and check all records related to her and abhijeet of past._

* * *

 _Hey guys!_

 _So i hope you had fun reading?_

 _Do review!_

* * *

 _Individual replies ahead..._

 _ **Duoayesha** \- hahaha...i hope these shocks not having adverse effects on your health. ;). Arrey yaar sach mein i am glad you liked the surname i thought for days and changed it a million times before settling on this one. And yes, because it sounds regal. Matches our Abhijeet sir personality well. About A MISTAKE sure yaar...give me some time though because it's not written and i won't start it again before it's complete from my side. So the wait for that i can't promise is over. I hope you had fun and shocks reading this chapter as well. _

_**SGJ** \- thank you dear. Hope you had fun reading this chapter as well._

 _ **WisMod** \- I like your username yaar! Though i can't really get what it means but it sounds great. And thanks allot for your comments yaar. Really made me feel energetic and confident about the story again. Hope you had fun reading this chapter as well, more of a filler though i think. _

_**Shikha sharma** \- hahaha...yaar i hope your confusion got a little cleared in this chapter, rest all...keep speculating yaar.. ;). Hope you had fun reading this chapter!_

 _ **Ladddo** \- hey! you are back! Feels nice to see your review again really! Hahaha, chalo phir humne aapko iss ghustakhi ke liye maaf kiya...hehehe...hmm...hope this chapter cleared something. Although i don't think memory is a issue it's more about that he knew the lady he had called his mother had been fake. And Daya and others feel angry on him for hiding all that. Hope you had fun reading this chapter as well. Awaiting your review!_

 _ **Duosun** \- Hey Dear! Hahaha...i am glad you finally checked FF because it's good to see your review really! About ASHA-ABHI...kya yaar sabhne hi socha...i think i mentioned something i didn't realize i did. Or i am just too platonic in my life to realize this stuff...sigh ;P. Hope you had fun reading this chapter too!_

 _ **Tina** \- Yes yaar it's confusing but i hope you'll be able to understand more with coming chapters. Hope you had fun reading this one as well. Thanks allot for reviewing dear._

 _ **BFF** \- HEY! It's absolutely alright yaar! I know, i had same problems with FF in past year as there are really no duo writers anymore. Hahaha...GOD aapko bhi...i think i gotta clear this thing now that it's really not Asha- ABHI based. I was just trying to show something fun and suspicious altogether yaar. Everything platonic surely. Hope you liked this chapter! Have fun reading and thanks for review._

 _ **Js Abhi2** \- Hey! happy to see u back as well! Thanks for reviewing dear. Hope you had fun reading._

 _ **gB** \- Hey dear! yaar basically CID provides no more inspiration regarding DUO and busy life and stuff really makes it hard to write something and be interested in it for whole duration so really i can't promise for anything more but if i do write i'll surely post something more._

 _ **Dada** \- AHA! Now finally pallot coming in form, haan...growing big big red seengs on her head. Chalo, about all your speculations...see bunni can't comment on those...she sincerely promised not to reveal anything. Or give any hints as then DUO take all her carrots, you see. And it's winter.  
About patient history and stuff...i tried to add the little paragraph in beginning but yaar in bunni head it's all cleared while they talked to doctor in between and in way to the hospital so, yes it's a mistake of bunni little head and big ears. and DADA...1018 nahi 2018... :P:P:P  
About Freddy sir, hmm...see Dada it's really my first time where i tried to show something more personal on these officers front with their POV and more deeper thoughts, it's looking inside CID heads with a magnifying glass in my head and the thing is that the plot is clear to me so there are few things i am showing earlier to create a greater impact with later chapters but i surely tried to limit that if it seems out of character for him.  
Daya sir reaction...yaar i hope iss chapter ke baad you got it's not really a reaction? And still if it feels OTT...yaar i wrote the story..at least these few beginning chapters in a phase where CID still had much emotional value in my opinion so...yes it may seem exaggerated...also kya dada...bunni always exaggerated emotions, na...abh tak toh aapko aadat padh jani thi...hehehe.  
hath zakhmi? hmm...he broke a glass...but yeh kisi later chapter mein reh gaya shayad...hehehe...sorry.  
Everything going on right now is after ASHA left in first chapter. Italics are just some scenes i am showing later, for effect of course. Baaki sabh present stuff hi hai abhi. I'll let you all know when past stuff started.  
About Asha problem with Abhi sir, it's just something i added to give some character to her and her leaving. I tried to imply that it was due to Abhijeet sir memory loss accident that she didn't feel comfortable or just felt insecure with cid mumbai. Every accident in my opinion leaves a lasting impact on people, whether victims or their closed ones so i just tried to show her leaving from that front.  
I just hope pallot not beating bunni after this chapter or few more chapters...hehehe... Thank you so much reviewing Daya. Hope you had fun reading!  
P.S - Kya baat hai aaj kal dada IF per bilkul nahi ate kya?_

 _ **Cid Duo fan** \- I hope this chapters cleared a few things for you dear. Warna may be later chapters would. Otherwise just PM me alright?. Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you had fun reading this chapter._

 _ **Jyoti A** \- Sure yaar, i'll try my best but i am not promising that it would be soon. Well, i think you are the only one who actually got the essence of the chapter so yes it's all about it. hahaha...nahi yaar...NANDITA already wrote something on that front. I have wanted to write something on that for very long as well...but bas kabhi mauka hi nahi laga. And now i am not interested...hehe...so many speculations...abh pata nahi kya sahi kya galat...hmmm... ;). Thanks allot for reviewing yaar. Hope you had fun reading._

 _ **Shubhangi's Abhi** \- yaar...i can't really say anything to your praise except i try and i am really glad i could portray him the way he really is. For me he is one of the most...imperfectly perfect characters ever created. It's like he is intelligent and smart and mature and has a painful past but at the same time he is flawed in his own way and has his own quirks like any human being is. It's amazing and depressing how they created such a beautiful character so long ago and completely ruined him now. Yaar ye kyun aapne THE WORDS ki yaad dila di mujhe...i read that story again and again and again after MRF posted it. Something brilliant. And yes, you caught me...that story made me tear up as well. Yaar...bas abh itni tareef na karo...i am turning red...hahaha.  
Dada ki stories? Saari padh lo yaar...they all are duo based and all are simply amazing...well except a few. Read ODD ONE OUT. It's an amazing fic. Baaki aise mujhe naam toh yaad nahi but in next reply i will surely look up some and suggest you.  
Oh god...you are having the bad girl streak like me then...like to see Abhijeet sir injured...hmmm... ;). His expressions are more touching and real when he plays hurt...Haaye yaar feels amazing to tell this to someone once again.  
About story, yes you got it right. baaki sabh abh dekho jaise jaise reveal hota hai... ;) Hope you had fun reading this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! _

_**kirti** \- It's alright dear, it doesn't matter how late, i am glad you reviewed at least and interested in the story still. yaar just trying to write complete sentences please...mujhe kuch kuch hi samajh aaya aapne kya kaha. Sorry if it made you feel bad. Thanks for reviewing again. Hope you had fun reading this chapter as well._

 _ **Sami** \- Hey dear! it's alright yaar...jabh bhi time mile aap tabh review kardo. but i felt nice that you gave a long review this time for me...thanks allot dear.  
72 times! yaar itni baar toh maine bhi nahi padhi hongi woh stories...aapne toh pakka record bana liya hoga yaar...thank you so much for reading and appreciating them yaar. Arrey! hahaha...i guess it's favorite among Abhijeet sir fans then...hehehe. His expressions when he is acting injured are just speechless...and he looks speechless too...hehehe. Negative role...hmm...let's see.. ;) thodha thodha shyad acha bhi hon. Kis per based hai matlab? Kis episode per? It's not really related to any cid episode in particular but haan mostly it's based on Abhijeet sir's past. Thank you so much for reviewing yaar. Hope you had fun reading this chapter as well._

 ** _Thanks allot to Guests and all readers as well. Hope you all guys are enjoying the story still. I know it's little confusing and you are open to ask anything you want just not the main part, sorry...i had a deal with DUO to not to reveal that. ;)_**

 ** _Missed Krittika Di, Angelbetu, Ad fan, tia, luvcidduodosti this time. Hope you all guys are still interested and around._**

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN GUYS!_**

 ** _HAVE FUN! DO read and review!_**

 ** _Take care all!_**


	5. Feeling empty

**_HELLO Once again everyone! How are you all doing?_**

 ** _Thanks a ton for all the lovely reviews guys! It's always a pleasure to see your views!_**

 ** _I want to ask all of you before we proceed to the story, should i mention when the past is starting and when it ends? And how much years or days or hours back the past scene took place? Lemme know, because i can't really change the flow of the story now but i can surely mention at what time the scene takes place, alright?_**

 ** _This chapter begins with Salunkhe sir POV after his confrontation with ACP sir. The pov's are getting mixed a little in this one chapter so bear with me. Any queries are welcome._**

 ** _Have fun reading!_**

 ** _I have something important to ask so if you don't review or don't read the replies just skip to last A/N at the end._**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 5 : Feeling empty_**

The continuous ringing of his cell phone inside his ear brought the man back from his shock state almost feeling like he took a breath after so long. He clicked the device attached with his ear either didn't knew when it had turned off initially and before he said something heard the panicked and strained tired tone from other end telling him something he hadn't thought about yet...

" FREDDY...tumne Daya ko kuch bataya toh nahi na? Abhi usse kuch bhi nahi batana hai...milke dekhte hain magar abhi aise nahi ( heard nothing from the other end so worriedly) kya hua Freddy? tum theek ho...

A tear slipped down the man's eyes for whom the truth now hit with full forceful realization leaving nothing but pain inside his soft kind innocent heart...

" SIR.."

Salunkhe sir sighed and before continuing forward took a deep breath as himself feeling a big burden now rested on his heart obstructing with his heart beat and breathing even. He didn't knew how this burden now ever subsided so he started softly, trying his best to support the humble trustful man on other end...

" FREDDY...acha ek lambi saans lo...(hearing intently and when got the man followed his order smiled painfully over the innocence of this man with whom too his friend and that officer played with, he said further still) aur abh meri baat suno...Daya ko bataya toh nahi na Abhi tak? (heard a low " NAHI" from other side so continued) freddy hum logon ko bahot shaant rehna hai...aur strong bhi...DAYA ke liye...najane iss baare mein kaun janta hai kaun nahi...hume...

Freddy interrupted the old man, may be for the first time in his life he felt his words mattered more or his question stood with more relevance than the pacifying comfort his senior was providing... " Itna badha JHOOT kyun bola sir ABHIJEET sir ne? Kya hum logon ko iss layak nahi samjha ki hum log yeh secret rakh sakenge zaroorat padhne per...ya unhe hum per trust nahi tha? Trust bhi kya sir...phir toh hum unke liye kuch colleagues ke ilawa kuch nahi rahe na...(taking a deep breath) main daya sir ko phone ker deta hun SIR...sahi kaha aapne unhe abhi kuch nahi batate...halanki unhe kabhi bhi pata chale...kisi se bhi chale... joh hum log sach samajhte the woh jhoot hi ban jana hai...main rakhta hun sir..."

Before dr . Salunkhe could have said another word Freddy cut the call making the man more tense regarding him as well now. He has heard this kind of disappointment, pain, hurt and that tinge of betrayed feeling, that negativity from Freddy for the first time in his entire working career with him. Yes, freddy commented negatively for cases, for clues, mysteries, but even at the point of dagger or with a barrel to his head, he was not a man who would say a word against Acp pradyuman or Abhijeet or daya or even any of his team members. Abhijeet and freddy shared a dynamic that may be nobody else in team shared, they had shared a mutual understanding, a trust, a respect for each other that may be no other officer had for another. Abhijeet teased, embarrassed freddy at many occasions but it was all and every time was just a play, a game, a way of showing LOVE and care. And same for pradyuman, Freddy cared for him allot, respected him, though called him with names as others did but the respect and trust had been unwavering ...UNTIL NOW that is.

He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his face taking his specks off to provide at least some level of comfort to his aching muscles. It had been a long long Day and he didn't think now this DAY ended ever, though how much he wished for it to. He looked up opening his eyes and saw darkness all ahead wishing just wishing that may be this day hadn't ever come in their life, even if they had been living in a LIE of a life, it was not this painful and it's human nature to choose comfort and sweet lies over bitter truth and harsh success.

But now the day had begun, he thought, anger again seizing over his emotions of hurt and decided that now all they can do is to know the truth, the whole TRUTH and not from the people who had betrayed them for so long but from someone they had come to trust more today, the lady who probably had and today has ignited the flame of this whole story, he believed.

He had only thought about this when his phone started ringing so picked it up after seeing the caller ID making his voice calmer... " HAAN FREDDY?"

The man on the other end didn't say anything for a few minutes which scared salunkhe sir about the upcoming scenario but the news only made him sigh as he had suspected enough...

" Daya sir nahi jante sir (stressing) FILHAL.. magar mujhe nahi lagta hume kuch haasil hoga unse yeh baat chaupake abh...(he nodded unconsciously while heard another man take a sigh and then continued) magar sir ne yeh bhi nahi bataya ki kahan jaa rahein hain...(low tone) magar shayad mujhe andaza hai..."

Salunkhe sir nodded again with same low tone... " Mujhe bhi..."

They both knew where the gentle heart of that man taking him now. It was not a puzzle as complicated as this or as deceiving as their colleagues. It was all an open book to them now that where there all hearts leading them. Freddy said in same low tired tone which sounding strong as much as salunkhe remembered it to never have... " Sir wahi chalte hain phir...Daya sir ko akele...

Salunkhe sir agreed with Freddy although both knowing well that daya needed that alone conversation, the revealing of truth for himself at the moment and yet it was difficult for them even to leave him alone to hear a confession that would shatter all memories of past and present into small painful bits of LIES, betrayals, plans, secrets and numerous masks of a character they had considered their own, like thin glass mirror shattering into many pieces.

* * *

Abhijeet was feeling his light headache turning into a full blown ache resonating it's pain in his heart even, which he suspected was from the previous conversation with Daya more. His strength was diminished..exhausted...as he had tried to stand up many times after Daya had left but he was feeling all his energy drained in revealing a truth he had kept well hidden till now, much more than he had felt it drain after a LIE or a small secret again hidden in his closet of secrets. In so many years of hiding, of LYING, somehow the very concept had become easier then telling the TRUTH. As somewhere, he suspected the LIE had become the TRUTH for him.

He placed his hand on table now deciding he needed to get up and pressing it forcefully in order to provide his body a small back up to pick himself up. This time he managed to stand up although feeling a slight shivering in his body but ignored it for now and headed towards his room and then washroom silently.

The feel of cold water over only his face muscles shivered him to core rather than providing a sooth he had always garnered from this little activity. He gripped the wash basin tightly in order to stabilize himself while shaking his head to get rid of the cold water although after looking at his own face over the mirror realised that the coldness was not actually from water but from his life which was now turning as cold as DEAD although realising he had buried himself alive long ago when he had started that LIE.

He took a deep breath standing there trying to calm his nerves which he felt in hyperactive mode from his extra shivering and raised heart beat. He had never considered this situation when his identity revealed to his family, his loved ones so effortlessly without a previous thought of his. May be then it's for good, because he doubted he would have ever had the courage to reveal it himself.

Feeling the coldness and shivering in his body along with his headache only increasing he wiped his face and moved out of the washroom now thinking where and how he went ahead from this point? Where everyone else, Freddy, Daya, Salunkhe sir, whole team went ahead from this point on?

He jerked his head but got it as a bad move as his head started throbbing more violently now so rubbed his forehead a bit while heading towards his bedside table to take a pain killer. As he gulped the white pill down with a sip of water in kitchen his eyes fell on his cell phone which he had probably kept there while he was talking to Daya and saw it ringing indicating an incoming call. He squinted his eyes and after seeing the caller ID picked it up with a sigh as his other hand slammed the water bottle on kitchen slab...

" SIR...

Acp pradyuman got something wrong already from Abhijeet tired strained voice and wished he had called Abhijeet earlier, he still asked although suspecting what it was about... " Kya baat hai ABHIJEET...(somehow now faking anything seemed a burden to him and he found himself stumbling across a simple sentence, he started again) tum...

" Sir Daya janta hai MAA ke baare mein...(his voice trembled a little though he controlled it well as it had become a common habit for him now) magar sach nahi shayad...woh hospital wala call...

Acp sir took a small breath and interrupted Abhijeet with... " main janta hun Abhijeet (feeling abhijeet shocked and tense expressions so explained) Salunkhe bhi aaya tha...usse bhi pata tha isske baare mein...(heard Abhijeet's sigh so feeling extremely sad but still asking hesitantly) Daya ko tumhare...(gulped a little water down to calm down his trembling voice) baare mein bhi...

Abhijeet shook his head lightly understanding the question although after feeling the throbbing again, pushed himself away from the kitchen counter and headed towards the chair to sit down...

" Nahi SIR...main aage aur kuch bhi nahi...(rubbing his forehead) mujhme himmat nahi thi sir...magar woh mera..naam...poora..."

ACP sir stayed silent hearing the tensed shallow breaths from Abhijeet's side either feeling his heart stop for an entirely different reason, his own strength fading away bit by bit but he knew this was not the time for him to be weak, nor for Abhijeet and he was confident he would gather himself up so as to face their own loved ones whom they had betrayed so coldly so now they would have to be prepared to answer their questions, face those accusations, any kind of stories they made or any perceptions they created. He started slowly, knowing that would gain Abhijeet's attention... " ABHIJEET...Salunkhe ko...andaza..maine kuch kaha nahi magar...kuch toh..."

For long moments all he heard from the other end was silence and he felt guilty for taking this in his hands and unintentionally or intentionally revealing a secret that belonged to Abhijeet and effected abhijeet more than him, he was going to apologise again but heard a tired calm tone from his officer this time... " SIR...aap maafi nahi maange...main nahi janta ki kaise aur kyun...but mujhe aap par bharosa haiki aapne jaanke nahi kiya hoga ya bataya hoga toh woh humare ache ke liye hoga...( hearing further the tone which was meant to be in light mode but turned soggy) aap waise hi sirf mere liye bahot jhooth bol chuke hain sir...main chahunga bhi nahi ki isske aage abh aapko koi nuksaan ho...please aap aur...

Acp sir turned angry on this, feeling that the man he supported considering his son turned him no one in few seconds... " bakwaas mat karo abhijeet...koi bhi jhooth ya koi bhi sachai joh Maine chupayi hai woh meri apni marzi thi samjhe...isse Na koi ahsaan samjho Na khud per bhoj...( asking in same terse tone) abh dekhna yeh haiki aage kya karna hai...(warning tone) aur main peeche nahi hatunga samjhe...apne baap per tumhara game chal gaya hoga mujh per nahi...

He stopped sensing the painful silence on other end after realising what he said in anger and affection, he started again, in much softer tone now... " abhijeet mera woh...

" main samajhta hun sir...aur SIR ( Acp sir heard silently feeling the stressing of the word) main kabhi apna game aap per work Karne bhi nahi dunga..."

If not the one all considered, even then the life of this man wasn't free of guilt and remorse. As Abhijeet had commented to a man, once some years ago when he had killed his son with his own hands and people had shown sympathy and anger and hatred, abhijeet had said to one of them, everybody had some guilt and remorse in their hearts, but only few had it in their hands and blood, and even fewer had the courage to face it. Abhijeet had then made him a person belonging to the latter category but he had known even then, they both belonged to the latter, the only difference being He himself faced his with tears alone while Abhijeet did it with dry eyes among others.

He said after feeling the silence stretched too long now... " kya lagta hai Abhijeet...koi behrupiya hai joh humari sachai janta hai ya woh khud hain? itne saalon baad aise...

Abhijeet said tiredly, his very words seemed to feel drooping now... " pata nahi sir...behroopiya hai toh hume pata karna hoga ki kaun aur yeh sabh kaise janta hai aur agar sachme woh hain toh zaroor kuch badla hai sir toh phir bhi hume...

Acp sir nodded. His movements as much exhausted as Abhijeet's but more alert as his heart, he knew was not in as much pain as this man. He wondered while closing his eyes...unknowingly whispering... " humse poochenge abh sachai ya unse...(softly) main tyaar hoon abhijeet magar...(the "tum" went unsaid but both understood)...

Abhijeet said either his own eyes closing as talking with ACP sir calming his nerves to the extent of lulling him to a deep painful unsettling sleep, his voice seemed to smile painfully... "humse toh nahi poochenge sir abh...(tiredly) abh na humari sachai per bharosa hoga unhe aur nahi jhooth per...(silently) waise bhi agar woh sachme wahi hain toh Daya kuch aur soche ga bhi nahi...usske liye toh...

Abhijeet stopped and ACP sir nodded understanding even the unsaid words of Abhijeet. They both knew how much that relation had mattered to daya and now suddenly the revelation that the relation may not have ever existed would lead daya's heart only to find truth about that first. Both closed their eyes and Abhijeet after few seconds said calmly opening his eyes before cut the call... " main 10 minute mein aata hun sir aapke ghar..."

Acp sir shaking his head as he already felt Abhijeet's tiredness and he was not sure he wanted Abhijeet to travel this late all alone and with these thoughts, he trusted him but this was something unknown even to him, he said softly trying to not sound pacifying... " aaj aur abh nahi Abhijeet please...aaj araam karo beta, kuch bhi ho abh hum kal hi discuss karenge...(very softly) aur Abhijeet please bache so jao abhi...kuch nahi socho..sabh sahi hoga abhijeet...woh log naraaz honge per samjhenge bhi..."

Abhijeet's silence turned Acp sir more concerned as telling him easily about Abhijeet's thought process regarding this scenario and his hopelessness with whole. He heard a soft sigh and then a weak... " good night sir"

Acp sir just nodded and removing the cell phone from his ear kept it on the table beside him. His eyes still closed as he tried to compose himself and gather some strength to face the inevitable now. Abhijeet too was under same condition as he tiredly placed his palms over his forehead and supported his arms on his knees, sitting in a slumped position while taking deep breaths to gather his thoughts and calm his nerves.

Not only these two, but the another TRIO heading towards same destination now from different locations would need the strength to face the TRUTH, the true truth about the identity, past, LIES of the man they so strongly had called their OWN till now.

* * *

 _ **See, Finally Abhijeet sir was there in this chapter.**_

 ** _I hope you all had fun reading._**

 ** _Do review!_**

* * *

 _ **Individual replies ahead...**_

 _ **AD Fan -** No yaar, it doesn't mean step mother. You'll come to know a bit about that in coming chapter. Hahaha, No i am not at all hurt, but for this time, i think aapko isse bear karna padega caz i can't edit the whole story at this point. I am sorry for giving less dialogues but the plot of story is based more on their internal memories and emotions then anything else. I would ask you to read some stuff at least because many things are revealed in those paras. It's fine if you don't want to though. yaar, pakka i won't leave this one incomplete. I may be late with updates in future due to my college and related stuff but i WILL complete it. And no none of your words hurt me, i am glad you mentioned it. I feel same but sometimes, the circumstances just play against us and it becomes difficult to write. I am glad you liked Avinash and Healing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing yaar. Take care!_

 _ **Angelbetu** \- HEY dear! Glad to see that you are still with this story. Aap jaise zaberdast writers ke comments padhke hi toh mujhe confidence milta hai yaar. About memory loss...it's still not confirmed... ;). Yes, abh itna badha sach chupaya hai toh panga toh hona hi hai dono ke saath...abh dekho kya hota hai aage. Hope you are having fun reading this. Thank you so much for reviewing yaar.!_

 _ **Sami** \- yaar, honestly, mujhe songs based OS likhne mein bahot problem hoti hai, because i find things to fit a few lines but poora song nahi fit ho pata and i don't find it appropriate then. If you want i can write something on your plot with the song line as the summary and song name as title. It's a good plot and i already have an unfinished draft based on something same. Batana ok? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 _ **Shikha sharma** \- hahaha, aap bhi! Oh GOD! I am finding so many people who love an injured ABHI now that i could literally start an Injured Abhi love club...hahaha. Or open a community with all the injured ABHI stories... ;). Well i completely agree with you, he looks AMAZING when he's injured, his expressions , his eyes (haaye, those eyes), they make me tear up and curse the criminals and than thank them for showing me that side again... ;). Again, praise, yaar really i am turning complete red now with all your praise. And i really have nothing to say to that. Don't kill me with over appreciation.. :P. Thank you so much for all your love and praise and reviews dear!_

 _ **Js Abhi** \- hey dear! I am glad aapko story pasand aa rahi hai yaar. Yaar, it's mostly all written, i just have to edit according to your reviews a bit which is not much. Sorry yaar isse jaldi toh update nahi hoga, as most people are reviewing on second day only and i can't reply to them if i update every day. Sorry for that. Thanks for reading and reviewing dear._

 _ **Duoayesha** \- Ooo! I said nothing about memory loss now, did I? mujhe khud ko nahi pata, i think he did, but duo are silent so i don't really know what they are planning. I am worried for him too, same here. But as you know, see, me seeing ABHI in pain enjoying the stuff... ;). And me seeing you all in shocks, that's absolute FUN as well..HAHAHA. Hope you enjoyed reading this chap as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 _ **SS 1912** \- your username dear, sounds like a mystery movie, ek dum classy. Dekho iss chapter mein kitna sara Abhijeet sir ko diya hai maine, as compensation na. Actually he called me moti during last chapter so i removed him from it. He's apologized now so it's all fine though..memory loss jhooth! kissne kaha? Aisa nahi bolo yaar...daya sir naraz hojayenge... ;). Thanks for reading and reviewing dear._

 _ **luvcidduodosti** \- Ooo! you are back! Yipee! That's the point of it, i am loving the rift between DUO. ;) hehehe...(evil laugh). Hmmm...yaar Full duo story? Yaar, basically i don't have any plot for that right now, and abh mere college bhi start hone wale hain, i can try for an OS if you can give me a plot though. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing yaar!_

 _ **Duosun** \- hahaha...! Oh god! I am feeling all my readers and reviewers are super evil and bad like me. All enjoying Abhijeet injured and in pain. Kitni buri baat hai yeh...tch tch. Hmm..hmmm...memory loss...hmm...can't say anything right now i guess.. ;). But i think Daya sir already in pain as maa jee jhooth already be a big one for him. Hahaha...yeh dekho iss chapter mein toh tha MERA Abhi...woh bhi bahot sara. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing dear. _

_**Krittz** \- Hey di! Great to see you returning! Thanks for following the story di. Yes i felt many readers missed the last chapter, hmmm. Hahaha, yes i know i am very intelligent. Specially in creating torture plans for Abhijeet sir. But you are reaching far ahead...no fake memory loss i think. Baaki toh dekhna hoga aage. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing DI._

 _ **Guest** \- hey dear! i think aap username dena bhool gaye, or you using guest only? Anyways, yaar maza hi aap logon ko shocks dene mein aata hai, i am developing an evil streak now a days...hehehe. hmm...abh yeh toh aage dekhna hoga yaar ki end kaisa hoga. And you'll have to decide whether it was good or bad. Thank you so much reading and reviewing yaar!_

 _ **786Wahida** \- Hmmm...but yaar unhone itna badha jhoot bola...maa jee ke baare mein...woh thodhe toh galat hain hi na...but i think he must have had some reasons...let's see aage. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing yaar._

 _ **Duolover** \- Oh God dear! Aap toh mujhse bhi jyada evil streak rakhte hain yaar, bhai itni himmat nahi hai mujhme to show something like that. Daya sir punishment and torture karenge but in his own way, not physically. And i don't think he ever so much angry with his buddy to cause scars in his life ever. Thank you so much for liking , reading and reviewing dear! Hope you like Daya sir's reaction in upcoming chapters._

 _ **Kirti** \- hey no need for sorry yaar! And thank you so much for liking the way i describe emotions. Thank you for reviewing!_

 _ **gb** \- Thank you so much dea! Hope you had fun reading!_

 _ **BFF** \- Ah finally! someone appreciates it! Thank you so much, though it's not entirely my effort. Hmm...yes i am feeling scared for him too.. ;). Thank you so much for liking reading and reviewing dear!_

 _ **Tia** \- hey no need for sorry dear! Glad you are still following the story and liking it so far! Thank you so much for reviewing!_

 _ **Jyoti A** \- Haaye yaar ABHI sir takleef toh thodhi set si hai, but i'll try to restrain myself surely ;). Yaar Abhi toh secrets khule kahan hain? memory loss drama? kya baat kar rahi ho yaar? yeh kabh hua? yes i have long plans for this story. Thank you so much reading and reviewing dear._

 _ **Dada** \- AIN..! Is pyala pallot trying to trick bunni in revealing something bunni did not think she is allowed to reveal? Hmm...yaar kya kahun, your whole review based on one thing and i can't say whether it be correct or not? So no comments on that.  
About you being banished from both forums if you wrote something of the sort you THINK bunni did, well i think Dada that you have a very wide range of fans. You have fans belonging to various likes and dislikes who agreed and disagreed to many things. While i have a very narrow and constricted fan base. It mostly belonged to those readers who liked reading something emotional like this stuff like me. So, my readers here mostly accepted this stuff, well they accepted something in past i still think if i posted on IF i'll be more than banished from the forum...hehehe. So, that's the difference. Also Try writing something of that sort now, Dada. I think the fandom became more accepting now. There's a reason i didn't post this 2 years back after all. Readers now are more open minded than before.  
About Freddy and Asha, yaar i'll accept i showed freddy sir OTT with this, but i think Asha was justified as she was reminiscing only during that time.  
Hahaha, yeah he doesn't know na that BUNNI learned master planning from Dada only... ;)  
Awww...TERROR? WHO? Little cute pyara BUNNI? Hawww...  
Thank you so much for reading and reviewing Dada._

* * *

 ** _Hope i didn't forget anyone? Thank you so much all of you, once again!_**

 ** _Missed Shubhangi's Abhi, cid duo fan, Ladddo, WisMod, SGJ and tina this time. Hope you all still interested guys! Missed your views dearly._**

 ** _Also I have something important to ask you all, If it's problematic for you all to read and review within one day gap, i am ready to shift the updates at every 2 day gap as well. Because i felt many readers missed the third update specially, so if you want i can shift the updates. Though i think it would be a very big gap. Lemme know about this, OK?_**

 ** _Thank you so much again!_**

 ** _Do review!_**

 ** _Take care._**


	6. Knowing truth

**_Aloha guys!_**

 ** _I am here again with the new chapter._**

 ** _But as always i have noted a few things so i would like to discuss them first,_**

 ** _First of all i am seeing that a lot of you were really confused with the last chapter so i want to know  
whether it was just due to that you are not understanding things or situations or it's because of the way i am writing?  
please let me know about this guys, yes i want you confused but in last chapter a lot of you just said ki kuch bhi nahi samajh aaya  
so i thought ki kahi writing mein toh kuch gadbad nahi. _**

**_Another thing, Alright i'll be updating on alternate days only but from 1st my college is starting and i have a schedule of tests so there would be some days i won't be able to update. I'll let you know the update schedule in my next update on Sunday though._**

 ** _Lastly, Have fun reading everyone and Do review!_**

 ** _It's a bit long chapter than usual. So beware._**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER - 6 : Knowing Truth_**

Daya stopped his car in the hospital parking space, turned off the engine and got out of the car slamming the door shut. His eyes having anger and dried up tears, a deadly combination for his foes and enemies but even a fierce combination for his friends and family.

He was feeling a coldness settle over his heart while the anger and hurt burning his brain. He got to reception and asked about the specific room, showing his badge although the lady there already recognized him, telling him in apologetic tone...

" I am sorry sir magar visiting hours khatam ho chuke hain...(looking at clock and feeling angry after seeing time so said) and waise bhi patient abhi So rahi hain...iss waqt...

Daya replied as he showed the lady his badge, his voice terse and strained with controlled anger... " ma'am it's important please..."

The lady looked at him tensely and then nodded while picking up the phone and dialing someone... " main unke attending doctor ko bula deti hun sir...he is still in hospital...

Before daya could protest the line connected and the lady informed the doctor about his presence who agreed to visit once. He said to the receptionist, an edge to his voice... " mujhe pata hai room kahan hai ma'am...main dekh leta hun...waise bhi i need alone time with her..."

The receptionist this time landed him no favour and replied in strict tone unnerved even by his fierce eyes apparently in habit of dealing with families of various kinds from different patients.. " i am sorry sir magar jiss patient se aapko milna hai she is critical...we don't allow even family members at this hour aur aapko toh investigate karna hai unhe...doctor will have to accompany you...it's hospital protocols for any critical patient..."

Daya clenched his fist tightly as feeling really irritated being on edge already. Freddy had called him to let him know about Acp sir confirming their suspicion too but from freddy's voice he knew there was something else also that he was hiding from him. He took a deep breath standing there and rubbed his neck tightly, trying to compose his overwhelmed emotions. HE had suggested the IDEA half hoping it wouldn't work and half afraid it would and the result would not be something they would be able to accept as easily. His fear had come true snatching away and betraying all the trust he had had for Abhijeet and even for ACP sir.

Was the LIE really that important? Was it worth two decades of trust? friendship? reputation? had it even been necessary? Or was it just a game? He needed answers to these questions and to many more. He wanted to know why he had been lied to? Why...

He stopped feeling as a sudden feel of dread overcome him as he realized that may be, Abhijeet himself had not known what was happening. He hadn't been aware who the lady really was and had been later informed by someone that she wasn't really his mother. That it all had been as much painful for Abhijeet then or even more than it is for him now. He rubbed his neck again, his body feeling more tensed now. Of course, how Abhijeet would have known whether she was his mother or not? He Didn't damn well recognize her or anybody else. Right? OH GOD! Did Daya really blamed his friend over something that may have come as a shock to his friend as well?

But he must have had some photos of his mother, right? Or whether he really had had a mother or not? Oh god, they had missed out on so many things during those days, never considering or verifying anything. Did someone really tricked them all those years ago this badly? But daya remembers calling and getting her reply, he had known she had been gone away for some days and had returned for abhijeet. And ACP sir...he must have known something...

They hadn't considered this before...just jumping on conclusions that it was ACP sir's and Abhijeet's fault all those years ago...it may not have been their fault at all. But Abhijeet didn't really deny anything or seemed shocked while Salunkhe sir confirmed Acp sir didn't deny not knowing either...what...And the familiarity with which the lady kept asking for both? May be they both knew the truth and preferred not to tell them to prevent that hurt? but..the hurt would have only decreased...something else...

It was at that moment the attending Doctor arrived and after seeing Daya reached towards him and called him... " Officer...

Daya didn't hear him at first so he glanced towards the receptionist in confusion who shrugged and called the Cid officer herself too, but with still no reply the Doctor tensed and called him again, this time pressing his shoulder to bring him back in this world from his world of thoughts... " OFFICER..."

Daya jerked feeling the touch and hearing the loud tone and looked towards the Doctor who was eyeing him in concern, Daya jerked his head and presented a forceful smile with replying in apologetic tone... " i am sorry...main kuch soch raha tha bas...(asking desperately) can i meet her now?"

The doctor started moving with a nod and Daya followed, he asked softly seemingly in concern for Daya... " you Fine officer? (daya nodded tersely so he continued) sir yeh visiting hours nahi hain jaisa ki nurse ne aapko bataya hoga...aur investigation ke liye hum log usually officers ko accompany karte hain in case of critical patients...but i personally think...(eyeing Daya) it's not an investigation...

Daya looked towards the Doctor suspiciously who smiled and answered in soft tone... " woh aapke aur aapke saathi ke baare mein mujhse bahot baar poonch chuki hain...(explaining) aap log kal aane ka keh ke gaye the aur aaye nahi toh...(daya felt guilty so he downed his head while doctor just said to make the officer feel better) I know aap log busy hogaye honge so we kept her under sedation mostly...aap nahi aate aaj toh main aapko kal bulane hi wala tha...(both reached in front of the hospital room now so doctor informed daya further) she is better than before now...sedation ki wajah se thodhi groggy hongi but strength badh gayi hai...still i suggest ki aap jaldi se apni baat kar lijiyega...and please don't let her get stressed...

Daya nodded towards the doctor thankfully although his eyes, his focus was now on the weak old lady lying inside with white hospital sheets over her body. He jerked his head averting his gaze to control his emotions, even though the lady was not Abhijeet's mother but yet he had developed a connection with her, as she had said,she may not have been Abhijeet's mother but she had loved all of them unconditionally and similarly she also had become an important force in all their lives, he was not so sure now that he regarded her with as mush as respect as before, but he was not sure either that he wouldn't care for her as he had earlier.

He entered inside the room opening the door softly, and closing it in same silence, he stood there itself not moving forward. He looked at her and studied her feeling hesitant to say anything or how to breach the subject, but he needed to KNOW the truth. He needed to know the reason, the desperation for that LYING call from his father like senior and so called friend. He flinched at the thought realizing did he really just broke every relationship with ABHIJEET?

Shaking his head and making up his mind he moved ahead and softly called, his voice strong... " Aunty Jee...". He didn't knew why he called her that, she had been MAA jee for him for all these years, but then he had not known the truth. Her eyes flickered a little and her fingers moved, this time he moved ahead with little less hesitation but when he called her his voice trembled... " AUNTY... Aunty JEE..."

The lady opened her eyes slowly as Daya settled himself on a stool beside her, his eyes taking in her every movement as he wondered how he would start the conversation? Finally opening her eyes completely she looked around and after finding a figure sitting next to her she blinked a few times and tried to moved her hand towards a makeshift table beside her bed, Daya got what she wanted so he reached for the spectacle case and after taking them handed the glasses to her. She put them on and again looked towards her side this time recognizing the figure so a small smile appeared on her face, she asked softly, a pinch of tease in her tone...

" DAYA BETA...MAA jee nahi kaha mujhe?"

Daya hesitated to answer the lady, he had called her MAA jee until their last meeting and he wondered whether it had been an agreement on her part or a connection on theirs to accept the call? Before he could answer he heard some footsteps from outside so glanced towards the door and seeing the shadows outside sighed. He had needed some alone time with her, to understand about the situation years ago, to understand whether or not he should be angry on Abhijeet , whether it had been a mistake, a game, a play or a long stretched prank? He didn't consider that it could have been a prank but then he hadn't ever considered that the lady had not been Abhijeet's mother either. Or the lady they all believed to be abhijeet's who was believed to be dead hadn't actually died. And then who was Abhijeet's mother and where was she now? Could he even trust this lady if she had been a con all those years ago and had perhaps even fooled ACP sir and Abhijeet during that time when none of them was sure of anything anymore...

SO many questions, all related, roaming around the one friend he had considered his brother, partner in crime, from whom he had learned so much, who had been his senior, his mentor once and now probably he knew nothing about this person in reality at all. Or his life earlier...he never really paid attention..or to the fact that Abhijeet must have had someone...

He looked down taking a deep breath and when the two figures entered inside the room he looked up again at them finding an unusual hesitance on both faces so wondered whether there was anything else left for him to know? He looked from Freddy to Dr . Salunkhe and before he said anything heard from the doctor himself...

" Daya hume tumse kuch baat karni hai..(after glancing towards freddy once) do minute bahar aao please..."

Daya eyed him suspiciously and silently shook his head in NO, he had gathered the courage to face this with much difficulty, reached this far with much hesitance and now he won't leave without knowing the whole truth. He said slowly although making his words clear...

" salunkhe sahab...abhi hum log baad mien baat karte hain...doctor ne kaha hai jyada samaye nahi lena hai hume yahan toh..."

The lady who was trying to look towards the newly entered figures smiled at Daya's comment softly and with a love in her eyes that made daya cringe in pain, she said softly... " koi baat nahi DAYA beta...aap jaao...main toh yahi hun...aap...

Daya took a deep breath and after taking a glance at the two uncomfortable and scared looking figures behind said softly to the lady... " nahi...(forcefully) MAA Jee..pure din aaj aane ka waqt nahi mila...abh aaya hun toh baat toh karni hi hai...(asking desperately although tried it does not showed in his words as got that the lady didn't knew that they knew nothing about this at all) purani kitni saari baatein yaad karni hain..."

The lady took a shuddering deep breath scared the two young men present in the room while the doctor moved ahead to check the lady. The three pairs of eyes glanced at each other as the lady coughed painfully feeling a pain setting in their own hearts too. Daya gripped the lady hand hesitantly who instantly gripping it little tightly as she coughed again. Dr . Salunkhe now checked her heart and wanted to call her attending so asked freddy, when She spoke up in her soft tone...

" arrey nahi (she glanced at Dr . Salunkhe but can't recognise him as well so just said) bhai sahab...yeh sabh toh aam hai abh mere saath...yeh bimari bhi na...(she said trying to assure all of her health) main theek hun...bilkul...(looking at Daya now who was gripping her hand) sach beta...(daya after realizing loosened his grip although didn't leave it entirely while nodding hesitantly, the lady said tiredly, her voice having tears and pain) har yaad toh achi nahi hai itne saalon pehle ki...magar sach...mere paas unse badhkar bas kuch yaadein hi aur hain...inn unnees saalon mein bhi...

The three glanced at each other silently, asking Why? Daya averted his gaze back to the lady and said softly, a forced smile making it's way up his lips... " toh maaji woh din hi aise the...(the lady nodded although the painful tears increased in her eyes confused daya that whether memories be good for her or bad? he said further not wiping her tears feeling hesitance although this time he asked more softly but having a desperate edge to his voice) shuruwat kahan se hui thi maa jee...yaad hai aapko...

All heard some foot steps outside so their attention turned there although after seeing the shadows passed the door sighed and get back while not noticing the soft returning of those shadows closely towards the door. The lady glanced towards Daya, her eyes having that exact pain that daya at those days had become so used to seeing, the loss always evident in her eyes, he marvelled at her ability although feeling a deep sense of anger and hurt reminding how much he himself had shed tears after feeling the fake pain of this lady.

The lady asked softly before anything... " Daya beta...Abhijeet beta aur ACP sahab nahi aayein kya...(trembling voice) unke bina yeh kahani kuch bhi nahi hogi..."

Daya closed his eyes in anger unable to answer her question and freddy seeing his grip tremble said in order to save his senior from further pain... " nahi aunty jee woh log abhi ek meeting mein hi busy hain...(softly manipulating) hum log unke aane ke baad hi...

Before the lady said anything Daya quickly said glaring at freddy first, " NAHI...hum aaj hi...(realising so avert his gaze from freddy's face and turned towards lady and explained in soft tone) maa jee mujhe toh aaj hi baat karni hai...woh log toh pata nahi kabh aayenge...kam ka kya pata chalta hai..haina? "

The lady nodded pressing Daya's palm softly giving Daya a warmly feeling in his palm but a cold shiver in spine. She began, her voice trembling but all the spectators feeling a tone of proud in it...

" mera beta DELHI police force mein tha...(proudly) bahot bahadur officer tha woh...bahot jyada...(sadly) magar duniya aise logon se jalti hai...criminals usske peeche padhe rehte the...(lovingly) magar usska ek dost tha...bahot acha dost...(looking towards Daya either her eyes were distant in another era) ABHIJEET...dono ne najane kitne criminals pakde saath...halanki Abhijeet MUMBAI mein rehta tha magar dono ki dosti kam nahi hui... Abhijeet bahot (cracking tone) aage jana chahta tha...usske parivar mein usske pita ke alawa koi aur nahi tha...joh khud forces mein the...(all feeling a high jolt in their bodies as never heard of Abhijeet father before) mera bacha bahadur toh tha magar apne parivar ke liye darta bhi tha...(taking a deep shuddering breath either also felt that the soft grip on her hand did not tighten this time) ek roz ussne aise hi aakar mujhe ek bahot badhe case ka bataya...(her eyes becomes unfocused) koi undercover case tha...woh door rehta ghar se bahoth magar success milne per bahot badhi post milne ke chances the...bahot badhi gang thi koi...usse aur Abhijeet ko chuna gaya tha...aur kuch officers the...MUMBAI jana tha shayad...main usse...(teary trembling tone) mana hi nahi kar payi...

By the teary tone all realised something bad happened with her son but Daya was feeling confused, if the case had been undercover Abhijeet wouldn't have come to work for CID in those days...or was that his cover? He was feeling really confused when the lady started again...startling him and other who were lost in the feeling of that loss and their own hurt... " 1 saal...woh wapas hi nahi aaya...hum log Mumbai gaye...bahot pata kiya magar...magar kuch jawab nahi mila kabhi...kisi ne kuch nahi bataya...woh gayab hogaya tha sabhki zindagi se jaise woh kabhi kuch tha hi nahi...(her tears fell down her eyes freely, all feeling her sadness and sorrow as they heard it often in their lives, felt angry, bickered with their seniors but had nothing in their hands eventually) aur phir ek roz mujhe phone aaya..."

" (taking deep breaths) unlogon ne kaha apna beta chahiye ho toh aajayo...main wahan gayi...magar...un logon ne ek aur nayi shart rakhdi saamne...tasveerein dikahyi...bahot..bahot gande log the woh beta...bahot khatarnaak...mujhse kaha yeh ek kaam aur phir mera beta waapis...main main...(tightening her grip on the hand encased in hers) mana kaise karti...mera beta...(crying) woh tasveerein...main nahi...mana...police ke paas bhi nahi jane ki himmat thi mujhmein...bharosa hi nahi tha...main aur kya...main...maan gayi...

Daya feeling a high jolt in his body as realized some part of what he thought was true. They ALL really had been lied to...even Abhijeet and ACP sir...they had been lied to and deceived and Abhijeet...his whole energy and anger deflated. Although he somehow felt the other two people around him turning more strained and angry and he realized they may have not reached to the conclusion he had to yet. But...the familiarity with which the lady demanded to see ACP sir and Abhijeet told that they knew about her deceive then why? Why hide? He wanted to tell them that their relation, their trust was not wrong...that that his friendship was not wrong when the lady started again after taking few drops of water.

Here outside the door, the shadowed figures turned his head down as after 19 years of suppressing those memories, those emotions, they were surfacing again, threatening to overwhelm him from their sharp truth shaped teeth...he remembered the days again, and this time as he had seen them not as the world saw them...

* * *

 _ **I am not much aware of hospital protocols regarding their patients and police much but i am assuming that since It's CID and and the patient herself asking for them so it may not prove much of a problem for our officers to enter her room. Really sorry if this wrong and hurts anybody.**_

 _ **Hope it was not too big a chapter to handle, because next few chapters would be of same length mostly.**_

 _ **Rest, i hope this chapter was a little more understandable and cleared some things up.**_

 _ **Do review guys.**_

* * *

 _ **Individual replies Ahead...**_

 _ **luvcidduodosti -** hey dear! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. _

_**Shikha sharma** \- *singing* laga laga laga shock laga...hahaha, yaar i am writing half of the story to give shocks so i am happy it is indeed becoming successful in that. I hope my writing not confusing you dear. And yes dekhte hain aage abh yeh naya kaun aaya hai... ;)  
_ _Hahaha, hope for Abhijeet injured club? ;) hum logon ko bahar kar diya jayega if we started such a thing publicly for the amount of inappropriate content there would be in it ;) . Ek kaam karte hain, ek secret club khol lete hain with special membership only, hehehe. Thank you so much for reviewing dear! Will be waiting for your review on this chapter as well._

 _ **Tina** \- Yaar what you are not understanding? Is it the general story or is it my writing altogether that's confusing? Please tell me because then i will try to make it a bit more simpler if it's because of the writing. Alright? Thank you so much reviewing dear. I hope this chapter was able to clear your doubts a little._

 _ **Priya** \- hey dear! KYA! itne saare chapters ek saath hi padh liye! Kya speed hai yaar aapki...hmmm...manna padega! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing dear! I hope you be with the story till end now!_

 _ **Sami** \- haan yaar nahi kar rahi shift but mere college start hone wale hain so i may get late in updating nonetheless. Even though i'll try my best to update a schedule accordingly every week.  
Hahaha, yes now i am getting that most my reviewers liked to see ABHIJEET in pain. Hmmm, chalo yes i started to write something as i told you mere paas kuch similar sa already drafted tha but i am not sure till when i'll be able to complete it. YES YES! I saw the promo as well, i am not that much excited because they always ruin any officer centric episodes, specially Abhijeet sir based ones but i am excited still. It may even pull me back to watching CID once again.  
Thank you so much for reviewing dear!_

 _ **Duoayesha** \- No i didn't.. ;). I am glad you liked their convo and Abhijeet sir's portrayal because i was afraid that it wouldn't come out quite right. Especially when it may seem a bit out of character for him, but then situation bhi toh out of ordinary haina. Hmm, he is not per say disappointed with ACP sir but it's like he was feeling trapped in a series of bad happenings and then Acp sir telling him something made the trap deeper. SO he was just depressed. Thank you so much for reviewing dear!_

 _ **Krittz** \- hey di! Kya sach kuch nahi samajh aaya? Di, is it my writing jiski wajah se kuch samajh nahi aaya? ya phir you are just confused because of the secrets in general? Let me know please. Thank you so much for reviewing di. Hope this chapter was clearer and cleared some of your doubts._

 _ **SS 1912** \- Hey! Thank you so much for liking my stuff yaar, it's really a big big compliment and the best achievement for me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

 _ **AD Fan** \- Yaar i promised you na that i will surely complete this story, chahe thodhi late updates ke saath karun but it will be completed trust me. About your confusions, hmm...see i hope this chapter cleared a few of them? And ABHI did lie yaar, a big lie indeed. Abh dekhna yeh hai why and what will be the consequences of it's revelation. Thank you so much for reviewing dear._

 _ **Shubhangi's ABHI** \- HEY! Missed you in the last chapter but chalo maaf kiya aapko, pehli galti ke liye. Next time se no maafi.  
Hahaha, bas sirf itna batane ke liye? Yaar PM kar diya hota ;) Awww...i thought it was me and my writing that you liked but yahan bhi Abhijeet sir ne meri fanship cheen li..tch tch. But chalo since i am like that too and since i write mostly because i love him so much and want to portray him the way i see him, i am actually happy you read my stories because of him...hehehe.  
Yes, ADITYA sir is a very natural actor, he plays intense emotions so fantastically that you can see the emotion in his eyes itself. I still moon over that last shot of his face and his eyes at the end of the episode ABHIJEET KA INTEQAAM 1.  
Odd one out GD ki story hai but i guess Dada ne yahan nahi post ki hogi. Her most stories are in IF so if you can go there and read i'll suggest you some. There are many other stories in IF too which you can read.  
Yes i am thinking about catching up on both episodes but the thing is my family is no longer interested in CID and it's timing is really bad, so dekhte hain. Warna i'll watch the episodes on Sony liv. Even i am excited this time  
_ _...  
About 4th chapter - Kya baat sabh kuch hi pasand aagaya kya chapter mein, hehehe. Hmmm...let's see aage ki kya chakkar hai yeh. Hahaha, yes Both Abhijeet sir and Aditya sir deserves oscar for their performances in their own worlds.  
_ _...  
About 5th chapter - Arrey half of it Daya sir already knew from Abhijeet sir but the rest of it which salunkhe sir personally asking to Acp sir and not be in their plan, that's the thing salunkhe sir wanted to hide. Abh yeh cheezein toh saari later chapters mein clear hongi, kya bataya kya nahi.  
I am really glad you liked their portrayals yaar. I am trying to portray them right and capture most emotions i think they showcased but it's a complicated task. So thanks allot for linking that. Thanks for reviewing yaar. Also, yaar it becomes difficult for me to reply to such a long review, so let's continue the most of our out of the story context discussion in PM's okay? I hope you don't mind that dear. Just PM me if you are comfortable and if not, i'll have to reserve you a special place at end of all replies then, hehehe ;)._

 _ **Cid duo fan -** Oh, ohk alright dear! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading yaar. But yes studies are first and foremost so pehle aap studies pe focus karo, stories waghera toh aati rahengi alright? Don't worry about the reviewing, jabh bhi time mile tabh review karna, ok? All the best for your studies yaar. THanks again._

 _ **Angelbetu** \- Hey dear! Aww...Confused bhai chota angel itna confused kahan hogaya hai? ahan, so many questions but i can't really answer any of them yet so you'll have to wait for the later chapters. Yes, darl you ARE a very blessed writer, but dekho DADA and MRF di ki toh baat hi alag hai, can't compare both of them with anyone really yaar. Dada toh meri inspiration hain hi humesha se. But tum bhi bahot acha likhti ho so don't undermine yourself, alright.  
thank you so much for reviewing dear.  
_

 _ **duosun** \- hahaha, me too me too! with multiple seengs actually. And a pointed tail. Hmmm.. ;)  
Hahaha, about the reasons for the lie, i think sabhki apni koi theory zaroor hogi, it's just that since i began the task of revealing it first i am allowed to create my own storyline... ;). Hahah, yes i know most of you caught up on that dialogue. It's so much fun to give shocks and speculation ideas... ;). About updates, i will keep them to alternative ideas till i can yaar, but as it as my schedule would change once college starts from 1st so you'll have to wait a little more at times. I hope that would be forgivable. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing yaar. Hope the chapter cleared a few things. or arised more doubts. I am happy with later more... ;)  
_

 _ **BFF** \- Hmmm...Salunkhe sir and freddy sir are trying to hide that revelation which was not even a part of daya sir's plan. But you'll have to see yourself what that revelation was. Hahaha, yes i am excited to begin the phase of that myself. But it won't be that much exciting a part really. Thank you so much for reviewing yaar. I hope some things got cleared in this chapter._

 _ **GD** \- This chapter has nothing of the sort, but yes next chapter se while showing any past i'll mention the year at least. Date and time thodha jyada hogaya for bunni little brain...hehehe.  
Awww...culprit! Abhijeet sir mujhpe gussa karenge abh...hawww...  
about acp sir and abhijeet sir father...hehehehe...i am really surprised and actually amused that each one of you caught that sentence in between all the sentences and dialogues and paragraphs. It's really fun to see this.  
Yes for maa jee character only.  
hmm...hope iss chapter ne maa jee character per kuch clear kiya ho. Baaki yaar...later chapter.  
Hahaha...yes BUNNI got Dada reference but for freddy sir's sake and his sanity bunni would like to confirm that bunni is not a fan of supernatural like Dada.. ;)  
Hmmm...yes...may be...shayad...a bit.. ;)  
OooO! Did you really think that the BG of Abhijeet sir Daya sir got be absolutely correct? Or that log file on him? ;)  
Thank you so much for liking this stuff Dada, really a big compliment from a writer i am still learning from to portray most characters with absolute fineness.  
Hahaha, then you keep shinning those because i think Bunni would need a ride out within a few chapters now, hehehe. You will save bunni na? (innocent eyes)  
Thank you so much for reviewing Dada. Please coming on IF once a week at least. hehehe._

 _ **kirti** \- Hey dear! Thank you so much for reviewing. I am glad you liked Abhi-acp part. Thanks again._

 _ **Jyoti A** \- Hehehe, ok, till the time i can manage i'll update at alternate days only.  
Awww...I am happy and feel confused whether to take the intelligent comment as a compliment or not? was i not intelligent before... ;). Hahaha, thank you so much dear. But i am still that half pagal and half obsessed fan girl and writer who tries to dip abhijeet sir in any kind of trouble she can find...hehehe.  
Yaar, there are very little specifically duo scenes in this story. I am really sorry for that.  
Hmm...yaar it's meant to leave you in confusion and speculations over what that dialogue meant, so really i am happier this way. But yes if it's honestly creating trouble, my way of writing, i'll surely edit some stuff and it easier. Please let me know.  
Yes...kuch toh gadbad hai Jyoti. Hehehe. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and liking it dear._

 _ **Tia** \- Thank you so much for liking it dear. I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing as well._

 _ **Js abhi** \- hahaha...loved your mumamiya. hehehe. Thank you so much for reviewing and liking it dear. Hope you had fun reading this chapter as well._

* * *

 ** _Thanks a ton to everyone else who's reading and liking this story. Thanks again for reviewing too GUYS! Missed gb, ladddo and SGJ again._**

 ** _Rest, Hope you all had fun reading this chapter as well._**

 ** _Do reply to my question in beginning in your reviews guys._**

 ** _Thanks again._**

 ** _Take care guys!_**

 ** _Have fun!.!.!_**


	7. where and when it began

**_A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you guys!_**

 ** _I Wish that the end of the year takes all your worries, your hardships with it and the 2018 brings be full of love, happiness, success and health for you. I wish all your dreams get fulfilled and your hopes come true and you are able to achieve all your goals. I hope you make resolutions which you are able to abide by and lastly i just wish you to be healthy and happy always._**

 ** _So, I am here with the next chapter on the last day of the year. It's actually really nice because i get to wish all you my dear friends and readers and partners in crime.. ;) a happy new year!_**

 ** _Hope you all have fun reading guys!_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER - 7 : When it began_**

 _ **19th March 1999**_

 _ **City Hospital : Mumbai**_

 _The man softly opened his eyes, feeling a blinding headache and a throbbing pain in his right ANKLE as far as he could register against the pain almost in his whole body, the bright light made him squint his eyes and turn his head away in frustration. After few seconds of blinking and adjusting his eyes to the bright light, he opened his eyes again, this time able to focus more but still feeling the light as much bright. He heard a soft call from his side so turned his head towards the person, he heard again..._

 _" ABHIJEET SIR...aap...aap theek hain? Sir main Daya..."_

 _He heard some voices, some commotion, some shuffling from around himself and heard something more... " Officer please...main inka check up karlun pehle..."_

 _This time he heard another tone and sound, more strict yet soft asking him something... " SIR...can you hear me?"_

 _He nodded slightly, his head throbbing badly and the bright light wasn't helping. He opened his eyes this time more effectively, he took in the man's white coat, a stethoscope around his neck. A doctor. He heard again... " sir aap mujhe bata sakte hain aapka naam kya hai?"_

 _The man looked around, unable to focus, he couldn't remember his name though, not even the date or year too or answers to any of the next questions apparently, that was when he heard an angry voice from behind..._

 _" He was tortured, kept in an isolated place for many days and you are asking him whether he kept the notice of TIME and President and GOVt.?" the voice snapped at the doctor apparently._

 _The man. The doctor sighed and bent forward, shining bright light directly in his eyes. He squinted, and with his hand pushed away the light unable to take it anymore. He wanted to say something but his energy was already draining. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep once more was the throbbing pain and the continuous noise in his background._

 _And these were the same things he woke up to once again. The pain was less throbbing however. He glanced around, his vision much clearer than before and the light seemed much less bright. Again he saw same figures he had seen earlier, the man with soft caring voice standing in same clothes and the doctor, they were joined by another man however, older but he couldn't recognize any of them yet. He heard the doctor say again..._

 _" ...concussion was of first grade sir...we have already given him pain medication, he should regain consciousness anytime now, the memory loss at that time could have been due to concussion or amnesia due to any of the injuries he suffered or there are numerous other possibilities...we..._

 _" ABHIJEET..._

 _The man still wasn't able to remember his name, he still didn't know any Abhijeet and yet these men, still he focused his eyes on the older man as got the call coming from his side. All three moved ahead towards him while doctor moving ahead first and again performing the same tests he had performed earlier although asking something else this time after a frown and deep concern appears on his face when still getting NO for all questions..._

 _" Sir aapko headache hai?"_

 _Abhijeet nodded softly although replying in raspy voice due to his dry throat... " pehle se kam...(asking again in tension) ...mujhe kuch yaad kyun nahi aa raha hai doctor?"_

 _The same concerned expressions appearing on Doctor Face who straightened after feeling all eyes on him and replied while patting Abhijeet shoulder softly... " no need to worry sir...it can be a temporary condition...you have a concussion and you are tried and exhausted...head injuries are not that easy...(to other two people in room) hum log inhe monitor karenge ek do din aur..."_

 _He nodded towards ACP sir and DAYA and Abhijeet got they shared a small agreement upon something. The doctor adjusted his bed and pillows so that he could sit and left the room. HE was feeling highly confused, his headache though minimal was really irritating him and now all this. He heard the old man say softly again..._

 _" ABHIJEET...main ACP pradyuman hun aur yeh..._

 _But he couldn't help but snap, how many times did they needed to hear that he didn't remember ANYTHING! " aur aap log mere saath kaam karte hain...sun chuka hun main yeh sabh...please...aap jo koi bhi hain...mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai...main nahi janta main aapke saath kaam karta tha ya nahi..main kuch nahi janta please..."_

 _The older man calling himself as ACP pradyuman glanced towards the young lad and both shared a soft nod. Abhijeet noticed the slightly sad expressions on the hurt man's face but obviously for now he had himself to worry about and not these strangers claiming to be his own. How can they even think he would be able to trust them in this condition?_

 _The older man produced a small black leather cloth having something embroidered on it with golden marks, he read carefully and got the words as CID. The older man smiled towards him making him confused and said in a rather formal yet soft tone now he figured was being used because of his headache though..._

 _" Hum log CID se hain...aur hum jante hain tumhe kuch yaad nahi hai magar ABHIJEET hum log sabh saath mein kaam karte the aur tum ek case ki investigation ke dauran gayab hogaye the...(Abhijeet felt the younger lad flinch slightly at that part and wondered whether the young man had something to do with it or whether he was there at that time?) tum iss waqt MUMBAI mein ho, 1999 year, 20th july. Jyada socho nahi...yeh bas kuch obvious baatein thi...kuch dino mein tumhari memory bhi wapas aajayegi...(ACP sir voice again turned soft and he softly patted abhijeet on shoulder who was sitting with help of pillows) Don't worry...(looking towards daya and then again) abh hum log chalte hain...bas tumhe dekhne aaye the...take care.."_

 _The younger lad nodded in agreement not saying a word of his own._

 _Abhijeet nodded though stayed silent too. The calm and composed behavior of the older man obviously giving him nothing to suspect and so he gave up trying and closed his eyes as the two officers left the room. His head although not giving him any peace as he tried to regain anything about himself, about these people, about his life but everything was coming just blank and he drifted to a restless slumber yet again._

 ** _He was seeing some scenes, hearing some voices, there was some talking in background, some shouting, screaming but he can't get anything clearly and at last a bang..._**

 _He opened his eyes and sat up too hurriedly, resulting in him feeling dazed due to his still concussed brain. He steadied himself, trying to take a deep breath when two soft hands gripped his shoulder and asking in soft tone... " ABHIJEET sir...aap theek hain? koi sapna..._

 _Abhijeet however didn't reply waiting for the dizziness to pass as he decided whether to answer the question or tell about his dreams to the young lad or not. After calming a little he said slowly... " haan...(tightly) nightmare...(asking straightly as can't get why the man here even?) tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?"_

 _The young lad helped him in settling again without saying another word although also offering a glass of water. Abhijeet took it with a nod of thanks and after taking few sips kept the glass back at it's place. He heard now..._

 _" aapko dekhne aaya tha...nurse ko kahi jana tha toh main ruk gaya aur phir aap restless hogaye...phir_

 _Abhijeet really wasn't able to stand that AAP at this moment when he didn't remember what position he shared with the guy and specially the age difference between him and guy not much so he was feeling more awkward so said... " call me tum...or that...ABHIJEET...tum aur main same age ke hi honge..."_

 _Daya however didn't said or did nothing which confused abhijeet allot who shook his head and asking the question or rather confirming his own observation about the young lad..." You were there...(the young lad looked up at him with his eyes filled with confusion, Abhijeet clarified) tum wahan the, jabh main kidnap hua tha...haina?"_

 _Daya's eyes widened with shock and he asked in extremely low tone... " aapko...aapko sabh kuch yaad aagaya? (hurriedly stand up) main abhi doctor ko..._

 _But Abhijeet stopped him instantly with... " nahi...(silently) kuch yaad nahi aaya hai magar...tumne flinch kiya tha jabh...(remembering and then say) Acp sir right? (daya nodded for confirmation) Acp sir ne mere kidnap hone ka bataya tha mujhe...toh mujhe laga shayad tum wahi hoge...ya kuch jante hoge..._

 _Daya closed his eyes and silently sat down after a moment, he began in same silent tone... " main waheen tha...(regretfully and in a tone filled with pain, abhijeet realized feeling amazed) magar main kuch kar nahi paya...kuch bhi nahi...sabh kuch meri galti..."_

 _Abhijeet wanted to say something but he didn't knew what relation he and this guy had shared? Had they been friends earlier? The guy seemed quite and innocent enough and Abhijeet wondered whether he should comfort him? But he was feeling angry, a slight suppressed anger, he didn't knew the whole truth, but he felt angry for if this guy had saved him, he wouldn't have to be looking for answers like this. He sighed and shook his head this time more cautiously and said taking a deep sigh after seeing still down head of the man..._

 _" Daya naam haina tumhara? (the guy looked up shocked with a happy innocence in his eyes, abhijeet continued after his soft nod) Dekho main poori baat nahi janta magar mujhe lagta hai tumne apni poori koshish ki hogi...(sadly) meri hi kismat saath nahi hogi..."_

 _Daya nodded slightly and when he had began wondering where the nurse had gone, she entered inside the room with a hurried apology and after seeing Abhijeet awake started with her regular instructions from the doctor._

 _Daya waited there till the doctor had himself checked abhijeet, who seemed disappointed that abhijeet still not had gained his memories back and decided for some more tests and waiting. Daya nodded grimly, feeling himself the culprit behind this all even if he had not been the one to torture his senior, he hadn't even been able to save him too when he had had the chance. At that time, his phone started ringing and after telling ACP sir about his arrival in few minutes he left the hospital after meeting and informing him about his leaving._

 _From the CT scans of Abhijeet's brain the Doctor informed Acp sir and Daya regarding chances of Abhijeet regaining his memory when the slight swelling around his memory centres would subside although he was not 100% sure which scared both allot specially Daya._

 _Abhijeet still hadn't told anyone about his dreams or hallucinations or may be some incidents he still could remember of past in fear of something he didn't knew exactly what. It was, he thought was time to follow his gut feeling for once rather taking a risk and he wondered whether when he had been kidnapped, it was the risk he had taken that had been the cause? He sighed trying not to think what would happen if he never regained his memory again?_

 _The next few days passed in the same routine when he would experience visions or some memories, still not informing anyone about those while the doctor every time after asking him the same questions would look disappointing and worried and would call Acp sir and Daya in his cabin. Abhijeet himself was starting to get fidgety, he was feeling angry and irritated over the same questions each and every day and the slight prospect of never regaining his memory back pinched him in heart every time Acp sir or daya would visit him._

 _It was not like he didn't like their company but it was just that they reminded him of a life he had forgotten and had chances of never knowing again. It reminded him of being incompetent to even remember his own life, it disappointed him, made him feel helpless and dependent which he felt really making him angrier day by day. But the company also gave him a slight comfort to know that he had been important enough for someone to visit and talk regularly to a man who didn't remember them. For daya however he wondered was it because he was a person of that sort nature wise or was it just his guilty or a combination of both?_

 _After 3 days of his stay in hospital he started wondering whether he had any family or not? Parents, siblings anyone? Because expect these two men who belonged from somewhere he had worked he hadn't met anyone else yet. He asked this to Daya who had come to visit him one evening after getting freed from bureau as he explained it..._

 _" Daya...(daya looked towards him attentively as still feeling nervous around Abhijeet) Yeh meri koi family hai kya? (he explained hesitantly) mera matlab tumhare aur Acp sir ke alawa koi aur milne nahi aata na...i can understand agar safety protocols ki wajah.._

 _Daya too seemed confused to Abhijeet somehow but still he replied softly... " Sir hum logon ko saath kaam karte kam hi waqt huya tha...mujhe kuch maloom nahi khaas...main ACP sir se pooch kar bataunga aapko...(silently) sorry sir..."_

 _Abhijeet nodded slightly feeling suspicious of the statement as he can't believe that even in these many months his supposed team never contacted his family if any existed even. He could understand he belonged to police force and there are safety protocols associated but at least these people should have said something? He didn't knew these people that much, not now when he didn't knew even himself but he still could read their eyes, body language and expressions which had easily told him about Daya presence during his kidnapping, Doctor's confusion and hopelessness about him not regaining his memory and he knew, ACP sir was hiding something he would want to talk about, ask about otherwise, may be some case, some information he wanted, because according to Daya he had been underhandedly dealing a case in those days._

 _He sighed and rested his head back on pillow as his bed was moved into a sitting position. He rubbed his forehead lightly, feeling the slight headache emerging that always did when he was with Daya or ACP sir or was trying to remember something and he knew this was not due to the concussion. Daya who was still sitting on the uncomfortable chair beside his bed asked in hesitated tone... " SIR..AAP..AAP theek haina? main doctor ko..._

 _Abhijeet interrupted him irritatingly as he didn't liked to remind himself from that incompetent doctor's expressions of pity and sympathy that he may have lost his past forever... " NAHI DAYA...(irritatingly) aur tumhe aur kuch kaam nahi hai kya? jabh dekho yaheen aaye baithe rehte ho haan...jaao jaake kuch kaam karo...(closing his eyes tightly) tumhare yahan baithke mujhe sympathy dikhane se meri yadasht nahi wapas aajayegi..."_

 _Daya looked down once and then nodded and said after standing up... " Sympathy nahi SIR...care karte hain hum log issliye aate hain...aur kyunki doctor ne kaha haiki familiar faces dekhne se shayad madad mile yadasht wapas aane mein issliye...(slightly angry tone) toh haan...shayad aajaye..."_

 _He turned around and then left the room completely leaving his irritated senior shocked and in guilt in his wake for having talked like that with someone who only cared for him and was not even required to do so. He jerked his head and closed his tired eyes again letting himself drift into another restless sleep._

"ABHIJEET!"

His body jerked badly hearing the loud call from a familiar voice and he blinked his eyes and looked around. He saw Daya standing beside him in the hospital corridor beside the hospital room where he had actually been according to Abhijeet only a few minutes ago.

He blinked again as felt the soft grip on his arm and when focused on it felt it loosen more and then gone completely before hearing again...

" Yahan kya kar rahe ho tum?"

Abhijeet looked up again to Daya's face and saw his expressions turning from stern to concern and back to stern yet again before shaking his head and answering in low tone as felt he already lost the strength to do anything more...

" woh main...main...tum bahot naraaz toh main...piche..." His badly throbbing head, he blamed made him unable to process or think very clearly about the change in Daya's attitude even this bit. He tried again, little more carefully and thought out this time...

" maine Rajat se address le liya tha...mujhe laga tum yahan hi..." he gulped softly.

There was silence for a few moments before he again felt that strong grip over his arm providing him the strength to stand straight as he heard... " haan sahi samjha...(after few seconds silence again) milna chahoge? (softly concerned tone) ya ghar jana hai Abhi, haan? Kaafi thake hua lag rahe ho Abhijeet tum..."

Abhijeet blinked again as he really can't get what changed in these hours either suspected that Daya must completely Angry with him now, even breaking...

"Abhijeet?" That soft concerned voice asked again and Abhijeet finally shook himself enough to answer softly...

" Daya...I am...I am really sorry...Daya main..."

"ABHIJEET..." That gentle voice stopped him completely and he heard attentively as it continued further, after a break of few seconds which Abhijeet didn't realize signified what, as he could only sense the grip on his arm tighten and the unwavering focus on himself increase "...ABHI...i am really sorry...mujhe tumse aise baat nahi karni thi...bina kuch jane aise hi ilzaam nahi...(laughing self deprecatingly) aise conclusions nikal liye ki bas...

The grip on his arm tightened and he felt himself being encased in a soft hug. Abhijeet felt all his energy drained from his body but that resulted in only coiling his body in a more stiffened posture. He wanted to say something, wanted to apologize again as felt may be DAYA hurt so much that he behaving like this but heard further...

" Really Sorry Abhijeet...but tumne bhi kuch kaha hi nahi...bas maan liya sabh...Yaar..(concerned tone as feeling Abhijeet stiff posture and shallow breathing)...ABHI..."

Abhijeet closed his eyes and never knew how and when his body collapsed completely and pure blackness surrounded him although just hearing that one word in two different voices changing his life at two different points, two different decades, two different eras and by two different relations... "ABHIJEET!"

* * *

 _ **So i hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

 ** _Really sorry but no individual replies this time guys. I am a little busy today so please a little mafi at the year end._**

 ** _But thanks allot to all the reviewers for reviewing and reading and liking the last chapter. And also thanks to everyone who reviewed for MINDLESS HEART as well! Thanks a ton guys._**

 ** _Once again happy new year guys! Have fun and enjoy!_**

 ** _and yes, unfortunately the next update would only be next year now... ;) :P :P . Okay, i had to do that...hehehehe. But yes unfortunately it'll be on wednesday instead of on Tuesday as i have a test on wednesday. Sorry. And then next on friday as usual._**

 ** _But don't forget to review guys._**

 ** _take care everyone._**

 ** _Meet you all in the next year now. ;)_**


	8. half lies and half truths

_**HEY GUYS!**_

 _ **Really sorry for the late update!**_

 _ **It's difficult to start functioning and sleeping less after so many days of lying under covers all Day *sigh***_

 ** _But as i promised, i am here with the update yet again._**

 ** _So have fun reading guys!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter - 8 - Half Lies and Half Truths**_

Daya turned his head a little to hide his own tears when the lady grew quite in order to keep her sorrows restrained. He looked towards Salunkhe sir and Freddy to see whether they were okay and if they had finally reached the more happier conclusion that he had but what he saw on their faces stilled him completely. He saw so much unrestrained anger and agony on their faces that it even stilled his tears and for a moment his heart. He gulped shortly and then said in soft tone so as to not to disturb the silent environment in the room...

" Freddy, Salunkhe Sahab...aap log...(both men closed their eyes after hearing his voice while Daya continued) Aap log please kuch bura mat sochein...haan shayad ABHI ne hum logon se yeh sach chupaya magar woh khud...

Salunkhe sir interrupted him in a barely restrained voice... " Daya, please...(he took a deep breath after feeling freddy's shuttering breaths and daya's stillness and said more softly) Please..bache...abhi yahan nahi...hum log yeh sabh baatein baadme...

All heard a small gasp from outside the door turning their attention to that side over the shadow that was blocking the door. The three men recognized it easily and Daya stood up after saying in low tone as got the lady already slipped in deep sleep... " main dekhta hun..."

Salunkhe sir wanted to stop him but freddy's restraining hand on his arm stopped him and he glared at the younger man while freddy kept his eyes trained towards daya's form and whispered softly to him... " Abhi yahan nahi...sir please...".

Salunkhe sir stiffened for a moment and then after Daya left jerked his arm away from freddy's grip and wiped his eyes with his arm, hiding his eyes and all his pain and everything restrained till now behind that gesture. Freddy silently slipped a chair beside him on which the older man slumped gratefully without any words but just tears. The pain now increased tenfold as both men easily realized that Daya's brain accepted a theory where in his best friend of all these long years never really lied to him, never really fooled him so deliberately and so devastatingly.

Freddy's soft voice brought him out of his reverie... " Salunkhe sir hume abh chalna chahiye...(looking towards the lady sleeping peacefully over the bed) yeh bhi sogayi hain...(when didn't see any movement in older man's posture) sir please...yeh...yeh baatein abh kal hi karni hongi...iss samaye bahot raat...

His words were cut off by a soft yet a loud enough call of " ABHIJEET!" which shocked both men to attention and then immediately moved towards the door and outside in the corridor. Both saw an unconscious Abhijeet being handled carefully between Daya and an orderly who told Daya about taking Abhijeet to one of the rooms and both men followed silently either their hearts easily fighting each other over concern or anger or sadness or betrayal. Everything just seeming so confused everywhere that both just wanted to take a break, a deep breath and hoped that this nightmare over after that breath.

But it's only hope as both men brought back from their own world by some words in an unrecognizable voice... " Sir...he is fine. BP thodha low hogaya tha issiliye behosh hogaye hain...kuch stress bhi hai shayad...he'll be conscious within an hour most probably sir...otherwise you please call the doctor..."

Daya sighed and thanked the man while frowning over both Freddy and Salunkhe sir's expressionless faces. Salunkhe sir can't help but comment after seeing that expression in a voice that left no argument that it is really meant to be a barb... " Sachme behosh hai ya natak kar raha hai abhi bhi...(smirking either only he could feel how much pain and hurt his heart boring within those moments) kyun freddy, nahi? Abh toh adat hohi gayi hai isse in sabh...

He stopped after seeing daya's gaze turned more hurt and teary than angry as he only meant to release some of his anger and hurt over the truth they still not got enough time so digest and to just see what the truth having effect on daya. He said again after taking a deep breath as can't handle all this anymore...

" Freddy chalo mujhe ghar chod do please...(without looking towards Daya or Abhijeet) Daya toh haihi yahan Abhijeet ke saath..."

Freddy looked towards Daya for confirmation whose head was towards Salunkhe sir gazing towards him with a confused and sad expression over his face. He called softly... " Daya sir...(Daya's unfocused gaze turned towards him and he said softly and slowly to make the man understand) hum log nikalte hain sir...kaafi raat...

Daya wanted to say something more but after seeing Salunkhe sir already turned and Freddy seeming too tired and in too much hurry to leave he nodded with a low tone so as not to disturb his buddy more... " Haan theek hai...pahonchke phone kar dena freddy...(to both) Take care..."

After both Freddy and Salunkhe sir left, Daya turned his attention back to his friend who right now laid over the white sheets comfortably while still some deep frown lines were present on his slightly pale face.

He can't forgive Abhijeet this easily, not yet. Not until he knows the reason or the story of the lies leading up to this moment where they all are walking on egg shells around each other, throwing barbs and unnecessary angry fits. He knows he had gone over the line while carrying out the plan with Abhijeet and that knowledge as well as the pale drawn face he had come across in the lobby outside the lady's room had left him feeling a ache deep inside his gentle concerned heart. The reddened eyes and erratic breathing he had sensed then, had made the decision easier only. He couldn't help but provide sooth to that heart he had scarred himself a few hours back.

And the further stuttering and glazed look in his buddy's eyes had made Daya take back everything he had said in the earlier hours, almost, but he had compensated that by giving physical comfort to the man who rarely accepted it and hadn't in those moments either. But it had given Daya's heart the assurance he had needed.

Daya sighed and sat down on a stool by his buddy's bed and said softly... " Kya yaar ABHI...yeh harkate karte hi kyun ho tum haan...abh dekho Salunkhe sir, Freddy sabh kitne dukhi hain aur gussa bhi...(very soft tone) yaar i am sorry...main samajhta hun abh...per yaar (sad tone)tum bhi toh samjho na yaar...uss samaye jabh inhe dekha aur phir inki baatein and test results...yaar kuch aur dimaag mein hi nahi aaya...sabh ulat pulat gaya tha yaar...aisa laga tha najane kya hogaya ho...(low tone) Main abh bhi naraaz hun ABHI...bahot jyada magar shayad abh samajh raha hun ki kyun tumne yeh sach hum sabh se chipaya hoga...tum khud uss waqt kuch nahi jante the...kuch nahi maloom tha and suddenly...(closing his eyes and thus he can't witness the tears that fell from behind the closed blankets of darkness) yaar hum logon ko toh batana tha na...ACP sir ko bataya magar aur kisi ko nahi...kyun ABHI? Kya itna bhi bharosa nahi tha hum logon per tumhe...(trembling voice either he still kept his eyes closed too) maine najane kitna waqt iss guilt ke saath bitaya ABHI...kitna socha...najane kitne hi alag alag scenarios soche ABHI jinme maine tumhe bacha liya hota...maaji ko kuch nahi hone diya hota...sabh nahi toh kam se kam tumhe woh ek dukh na milta (very low tone) mujhe kya pata tha ki woh dukh kabhi tha hi nahi? (painful voice) Kabhi toh batana tha na yaar...maine bas woh ek jalti hui chita dekhi...aur kuch bhi nahi...kuch nahi pata kabh kya kaise hua...bas woh chita aur tum aur tumhara chehra...(angrily) Kya acting ki hai ABHI tumne...sach yaar..."

Getting up from his place beside his buddy and roaming inside the small space, he tried to calm himself down. His anger was spiking and he didn't knew how he managed it right now when Abhijeet be right there but unable to answer, unable to clear anything. He couldn't even look towards his buddy right then. The anger more towards the way Abhijeet kept fooling all of them with those emotional scenes, emotional talks and everything whenever his memory getting involved with anything. How the man fooled all of them with keeping that one photograph of that lady he thought his mother but was not and yet he made all of them believe that she really had been. He felt a maniac laughter bubbling inside him thinking of all those times, in all these years, they proved Abhijeet back through that photograph.

The laugh escaped a little and then a little more and soon Daya was more sobbing than laughing while roaming the room and rubbing his hand through his hair. After few minutes of that, when he felt the slight movement in his periphery where Abhijeet was laying he turned towards that side and looked towards his buddy who was still lying perfectly still. Too still.

Daya took a deep breath and moved towards the bed but didn't sit down again. He stood there calming himself and after a few moments said in a low forcefully calm tone... " Aaakhein khol lo Abhijeet...i know you are conscious...(bitterly) itne bhi ache actor nahi ho akhir kar tum...(softly) hum log hi shayad jyada bewakoof hain..."

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and after seeing daya standing there with tears and pain in his eyes and his face turned in a hurtful smile, tried to close them again but heard...

" Nahi Abhijeet...abh bhagoge isse toh...(painful tone) toh mujhe nahi lagta tum phir kabhi wapas aa paoge...believe me abhijeet..."

Abhijeet forced himself to keep his eyes open but avoided meeting Daya's piercing gaze. So he said while looking forwards, towards the entrance of his room, his hands completely still beside him... " Daya...meri baat..."

He couldn't see Daya nod from his angle but he knew daya did when the younger man sank in the chair beside Abhijeet's bed and said in only a slightly audible voice... " main sun hi rahan hun Abhijeet...(in calm but with a warning in his tone) aur mujhe sach janna hai Abhijeet...poora sach aur sara sach...aur sabse pehle...(softly) Kyun Abhijeet? hume kyun nahi bataya tum logon ne...itna badha sach...(his hands clenched in tight fists by his side, Abhijeet didn't flinch at that just because he was trained enough to not to) itna badha sach chupaye rakha...(after taking a deep breath in which abhijeet kept his silence) main janna chahta hun Abhijeet...sach...main...main samajh ta hun...kuch problem...per...ABHIJEET...i am sorry maine jaisa bartaav kiya uss samaye...magar Abhijeet...(forcefully) i WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH..."

His messed up words and trembling voice with all the angry words sometimes and then low tones told Abhijeet about the deep emotional stress Daya be in right then. He couldn't help the slight frown coming over his features as he readied instinctively to ask Daya to calm himself down, to ask about him and his health. But the clenched fists stopped him completely along the last words said in that forceful tone. Abhijeet didn't knew how he would manage the truth right now. He had always thought he would tell Daya or anyone if any day on his own with at his own terms. He had never thought it would be revealed to anyone in such a manner where Abhijeet left with absolutely nothing in his hands rather feeling his heart and brain emptying out too. He closed his eyes and began... " Main...uss waqt...

Just then there were some voices outside their room, some loud noise like some heavy metal colliding and then a loud BANG!

Daya immediately straightened from his place and moved out the door while pulling his gun forward while Abhijeet took some more time due to the machine attached to his body and his weakened state but managed to reach the room the clutter belonged to just few minutes behind Daya. He was shocked to note whom the room belonged to. This whole thing just kept getting messier. He entered the room and saw Daya trying to talk to her and ask something but her eyes didn't focus on him and after seeing Abhijeet at her room door she immediately fixed her gaze on him and started calling loudly... " ABHIJEET!...ABH...ABHIJEET...mujhe...baat...bache..."

Abhijeet shook his head slightly to escape the dizziness he felt and moved ahead taking Daya's place who after seeing her settle down a bit after Abhijeet's entry, looked towards both suspiciously but then moved out of the room reluctantly when heard more clutter from outside.

Here Abhijeet moved ahead and gripped her palm tightly in his with whispering in low yet harsh tone... " aap theek hain? (after receiving a nod from her and himself cataloging that she really didn't have any injuries whispered again) aap yahan kya kar rahi hain...humse wada kiya tha aapne...aise woh wada...

She gasped softly and Abhijeet eased his grip a little after feeling that it may be too tight for the weakened state of the lady in front of him and heard silently... " Woh log...ABHIJEET...(taking deep breaths) unn logon ne dhoondh liya sabhko Abhijeet...(sobbing now) sabhko Abhijeet...sabh khatam...main..main...(crying harshly again) tumhe bachane...agah karne ABHIJEET..."

The doctors swarmed inside the room then pulling Abhijeet away from the heavily gasping woman and her words. But Abhijeet heard nothing beyond those words, he didn't understand anything beyond the crying of that woman they saved all those years ago who in turn had saved them too. He realized nothing beyond the pain and anger and the feeling of revenge of those days. He didn't acknowledge being pushed out of the room by the swarming medical stuff, he didn't know how he found the lone bench and when he sat down. He just heard and understood and tried to acknowledge one thing clearly... " _unn logon ne dhoondh liya sabhko Abhijeet._.."

He whispered the words back slowly to himself not knowing whether they made him happy or sad or terrified or just a pure mixture of all he had felt above anything else in those days. A feeling of terrifying fear mixed together this time along with everything else calming that feeling of Revenge into something cold and hardened like diamond.

* * *

Daya was running down in corridors of hospital at as much speed as he could maintain with the medical staff coming and going, trying to look through every door so as to catch that frame of body that he had seen earlier running out of the lady's room. He had seen it turning corners here and he had made sure to get each and every door that lead to outside closed. He was standing beside a door and looking here and there while his grip on his gun tightened in anticipation, he slowly backed and in a sideways manner so as to look both outside and inside the dark space, opened the door.

It was the door that led to staircase going both above and below the current level. Daya took a deep breath and after once more looking for any other signs outside the door entered inside keeping the door open to provide some light. He climbed down the stairs cautiously, looking everywhere as knew the guy had a gun with him. He reached a level below when his nose caught the smell of burning tobacco in the air before he saw the smoke wafting through a hidden corner in the staircase.

He slowed his steps down more and this time with more caution turned the corner and pointed his gun towards the point from where he saw the smoke coming.

A man in mostly immaculate clothing with a burning cigarette dangling in his mouth came in view and before Daya could say or do anything the man showed his empty hands to him in a silent gesture of surrender. He pointed towards the cigarette in his mouth asking silently about taking it out and after receiving the nod from Daya very slowly moved his hand as if pacifying the officer in front of him and took the cigarette out of his mouth. He said slowly emphasizing his every word... " Found you officer...".

Before Daya grabbed him completely or asked anything more the guy took a deep breath and passed out cold in front of daya. Daya immediately looked around and after finding nothing and no one else there bent down and gripped the man checking his pulse. He cursed loudly after finding the man dead. He stayed there still for a moment, the three words repeating in his head again and again confusing him a little more every time and then wore his gloves before calling the police staff that had arrived after the hospital staff called them and handed the cigarette to the guy who entering first inside with telling him to take everything back to cid forensic lab as this case now dealt by cid.

He waited for a bit there then, seeing all officers working and trying to decide whether he should call Salunkhe sir at this hour or not. Finally deciding against that he called Tarika instead and told her to be at forensic lab and not calling salunkhe sir right now. He then jerked his head a little to clear it of the fog that was enveloping his head after the adrenaline rush of the moment faded away slowly.

He decided to first check up on aunty ji and Abhijeet and then he and Abhijeet could move their investigation forward from there. He didn't want to call anybody else at this late hour of the night.

This time he didn't use the stairs to move the floor up, instead entering the elevator to give himself and his nerves some time to settle. Soon he was moving towards the same room through the same corridor when he saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench near the room. He faltered in his steps after seeing that stubborn angry set to those shoulders but the drawn up image of the man easily told him about the fatigue and the emotional turmoil the man facing in those moments. He decided softly in his gentle heart to drop that matter for now and may be sending Abhijeet home to sleep for a few hours.

He also somehow thought that now this attack on the woman and this whole thing connected to something he can't point out yet. The whole mess only getting bigger and more confusing for him as he can't get anything from Abhijeet till now and not understanding anything beyond that Abhijeet knew about the deception and may be helped the lady by not exposing her to anyone else but then this attack and what about Abhijeet's real mother or family? The attack could be because of something may be in lady's recent past or in her past involving Abhijeet and if it's the later case, Daya can't help but feel afraid.

* * *

 _ **So a complete DUO chapter...I hope everybody who's been missing DUO are kinda satisfied now. Although i know it wasn't exactly HAPPY HAPPY but i hope it was within the tones of the story.**_

 _ **Hope you all liked the chapter guys!**_

 ** _Don't forget to review please! Your reviews encourage me to carry on and when i don't get them it just feels disheartening!_**

 ** _Individual replies ahead!_**

* * *

 ** _Tina -_** _Hey dear! Thanks for reviewing on both chapters. About link between past and present, no there's not any link yet between any of the memories of maa jee and Abhijeet sir. That'll come in phase 2 of the story. Thanks again!_

 _ **Priya** \- Hey dear! I am glad to hear you won't leave me alone ;). Haan koi bhi nahi likh raha DUO stories abh, even though i think CID has gotten more duo oriented recently. But i know it's difficult to connect again with the characters and bonding after being away for long. SO that may be the reason. Thanks for reviewing on both the chapters dear. _

_**Js ABHI** \- arrey tabhi i thought ki aap kya keh rahe ho or what i mentioned which made you feel so. Anyways, i WILL complete the story yaar, albeit a bit slowly now since my classes have started again, but i am not going to abandon this. Thanks for reviewing on both the chapter dear._

 _ **Rhia Dubey** \- Hey thanks for reviewing on both the chapters dear! You are new as a reviewer i am guessing?_

 _ **Shikha sharma** \- Hey! Thanks for reviewing on both the chapters yaar. About shocks and stuff...hmm...well what can i say, i enjoy the feeling of this line in every review every time.. ;). About the confusions...yaar sabh clear hoga but dheere dheere, an advice...just try and remember these lines seeming special, they have significance later.. :P. About those episodes...yaar i watched them, they are just..OK. I like an injured hurt ABHIJEET but i don't like a helpless and stupid one. So i can't say whether i liked those episodes or not. So sorry, no story on them.  
I watched KHATARNAAK ABHIJEET episode though, it was better than expectation but again they ruined it with repetition of Daya dead and duo fight. But it was an improvement surely. How did you find it?  
_

 _ **Krittz** \- hahaha i am happy to give a chapter that was not confusing... :P. Thanks for reviewing on both the chapters DI. About confusions...just remember some stuff from these chapters...this all will be cleared in later ones i promise. Thanks again._

 _ **AD Fan** \- Dekha, kuch toh clear kiya hi maine. YES! About chapter length...yaar meri side se toh it had 6000 words...2000 more than any other chapter before. Mujhe issliye lamba laga, heheh. Hmm, yes yaar i know...but the story still is in establishing phase, and i am reaching the end of a phase here, so a few chapters would be a little like filler now. But they are important as well. Thanks for reviewing on both the chapters yaar._

 _ **Duoayesha** \- Hey dear! hehe...i am glad some confusion is cleared now. About Daya sir change in attitude...i hope you understand it now. Yes i tried to show how this revelation effected everybody psychologically and emotionally. Because they all are essentially just confused and betrayed. Thanks for reviewing on both the chapters yaar!_

 _ **Luvcidduodosti** \- Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing on 6th chapters dear! haven't you read 7th chapter yet? Yes, his anger is reducing or rather say calming down as he realizes that there may have been something bigger and really something more than the simple lie they saw earlier in this scenario. Thanks again dear! And yes thanks for liking and favoriting MINDLESS heart as well! I am glad you liked it._

 _ **Jyoti A** \- Hey dear! Thanks for reviewing on both chapters. About your request, yaar main pata karti hun, i really don't remember the name of this episode. Thanks for liking the FB in 7th chapter yaar,it's always difficult to portray that era and those times and relations. Thanks again._

 _ **Shubhangi's ABHI** \- hahaha, i can see bacha sudhar gaya hai...:P. Acha chalo phir continue your long reviews, but it's better if you PM me now because updates are going to be erratic and i can't promise to give replies always. Nahi khali Abhijeet sir hain, thats not a mystery so Abhijeet sir if fine with me revealing it. Haan i saw SATURDAY episode and absolutely loved that part where he tried to save Abhijeet sir from acp sir anger and was concerned for him. It was really heart warming to see that scene. Old DUO moments yaad agaye the. THanks for reviewing on both chapters yaar. _

_**Duosun** \- Hahaha, yes that devil.. ;) i am trying to channel him..:P  
Hmm...kuch toh gadbad hai, nahi.. ? ;). Hahaha i knew koi toh yeh zarror kahega that unconscious ABHI made their seengs visible...hehehe... maine bhi issiliye dala tha. It's just hard to resist that falling unconscious adrenaline rush that this man gives! hehehe... ;) Thanks for reviewing on both chapters yaar!_

 _ **GD** \- Aww...no apologies!  
Acha about your maa jee related query...yaar honestly, i know there are some laps in these things because i am not aware how these things would usually go. And there are some things that are revealed later in story so while editing i can't really think what reader understood and what not. So yes that's a big flaw in the story i accept. Khair, i am assuming you got that her son must involved with something dangerous and hence at least secretive at some level right? So it's acceptable that if she approached police force with the query of her son they can't really help her as either they are unaware like she is or are bound to not to reveal. So there's that about help from police. About police not keeping checks on her, hmmm...that's a lapse in this i believe but it may get cleared a little later but i accept it's one. SO sorry for that.  
Aww... (bunni ears turned complete RED now) i am glad you found emotional stuff good and Daya sir's realization acceptable.  
About your review on 7th chapter : Yaar, just waiting for future chapters more, because i am getting this now that it's really difficult for all readers to understand this the way i do because you don't know what's gonna happen next while i DID while writing. So i can just ask you to wait.  
yaar log file? it was really not anything hidden, just something ignored from being too much in plain sight...i hope you understood what this means? ;) ;)  
Hehehehe...YES. Professor...umm...yes..that's...just imagination...yes...nothing too much for parrot's innocent eyes.. :P ;) Bunni promise.  
thanks for reviewing on both chapters Dada!_

 _ **BFF** \- No need for apologies yaar.  
I am glad you liked it dear! It's a pleasure because it's something i wanted all readers to take in notice, honestly.  
Thanks for reviewing both chapters dear!_

 _ **SS 1912** \- Thanks for reviewing dear! _

_**Andeta** \- yaar, the chapters are pre written according to their endings so i can't make them any longer. Really sorry. Hope you are enjoying the story dear! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ **AngelBetu** \- Hey dear! did you miss the 6th chapter? just asking. About daya sir's behavior..i hope it got cleared in this chapter. Baaki sabh yaar...abhi toh bahot lambi story hai..sabh kuch toh itni asani se i won't reveal... ;). Thanks for reviewing dear!_

 _ **Misti** \- Thank you so much for reviewing dear._

 _ **Cid duo fan** \- thank you for reviewing dear._

* * *

 ** _I Am really sorry if i missed anyone in replies. It was not my intention, it just became confusing with 2 chapters to reply to. Sorry and thanks allot._**

 ** _And loads of thanks to all those who are reviewing, your reviews are really encouraging guys! Thanks a ton._**

 ** _Hope you all liked this chapter as well. The story may seem at a stand still but it'll gain speed once this phase is over, i promise._**

 ** _Don't forget to review guys._**

 ** _Next update on Friday, late at night. Or Saturday same time._**

 ** _take care guys!_**

 ** _Have fun._**


	9. Slowly ahead - faster back

_**HEY everyone!**_

 _ **I am really sorry for the late update. And no replies too. Please forgive me, i am just under a lot of stress right now due to some unsuspected work load and poor health.**_

 _ **A few updates would go without any replies, i am really sorry.**_

SS1912, Rhia Dubey, Tina, Priya, Shikha Sharma, Guest, Angelbetu, Krittika, Ad Fan, Js ABHI, Guest, Duosun, GD, Tia and Kirti. Thanks allot guys. Your all reviews are always much appreciated and much awaited. I am sorry for not replying individually guys. Though i am answering the common query some of you had below...

 _Abhijeet sir is not behaving rudely, it's just he has a different perception than all of us in this condition. We have an emotional attachment to her character like others but Abhijeet sir is not much emotionally attached to her. He is rather more disturbed at this point because it's her appearance creating trouble in his life._

 _About Daya sir behaviour, i explained it that he is angry yet the lie is not something sooo big in his heart, it's bad, YES, but he is reconciling with it himself. Forgiving his buddy himself through arguments as he is not really aware of anything more now. Also he turned soft towards Abhijeet sir in beginning after seeing his condition. Joh maine describe ki thi._

 _SS 1912 - about Salunkhe and freddy, yes, it's in chapter 5 that they know something else._

 _GD - Yes, they know something more. About Daya sir, yaar woh kyun security rakhenge? There was nothing which suggested that her life was under some danger from someone. About ACP sir and Abhijeet sir...yaar...why witness protection for her? Dada's tez dimaag moving ahead of everyone else and even chapters... ;) hehehehe...Hmmm...yaar dekho abhi tak lady ka actually mein koi bhi connection ya role in past reveal nahi hua hai...so i can't say anything. But i think next chapter satisfied your these queries. Thank you for reviewing Dada._

 _DIYA! - HI! BIG WALA HI! HEY! And then lots of daant for being missing for so long and not coming on new year and not giving kiddo anything on christmas...hunh. But then A BIG WALA HUG! Awww...and story bhi padhni start ki. Aur burai bhi kardi aur compliments bhi...haaye...i am so much filled with gratitude and giddiness and comments right now. "smiling biggg" Kair chalo padho padho...you are much behind than everyone else. But koi baat nahi...i am glad that you are reading. Itne waqt baad it's nice to have you as a reader again. Chalo start hojao...bahot kamiyan nikalni hain abhi...;)._

 ** _Sami -_** _First of all i am really very sorry for not replying to you in previous chapters. You are reviewing on 1st chapter only and as i had to reply to 2 chapter reviews i was opening only chapter reviews so missed yours. Really sorry yaar. It's my mistake i know. But maaf kardo na please! Hmm...ABHI based stories. Acha waiting for some time yaar, mujhe search karni hongi as abh bahot waqt hogaya kuch padhe. Saturday Episode was ok ok. Bearable and better than expectation but still not good enough. Thank you so much for reviewing yaar._

 _Now let's move to the chapter guys...have fun reading!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter - 9 - Slowly ahead - faster back.**_

He took a deep breath and moved forward again and asked in low tone after reaching Abhijeet's side... " kaisi hain woh abh?". He couldn't help but be concerned when Abhijeet's body gave a small jerk when daya began. He saw the man taking a deep breath and heard the grave voice of his friend speak after a few minutes...

" Doctors ka kehna hai sabh theek hai...woh bas darr gayi thi aise achanak se uss aadmi ke aane se toh hyperventilate karne lagi and in her condition it's not good...baaki sabh theek hai..(confusedly) ussne goli bhi sofe ki taraf chalai thi...unpar nahi..."

Daya asked confusedly too... " Kya?"

Abhijeet looked up at him with those eyes turning sharp at edges so daya just rubbed the back of his neck before he heard again... " Haan...(asking) woh aadmi mila?"

Daya nodded and showed Abhijeet the pic he had taken earlier. Abhijeet looked shocked after seeing the photograph but he looked up towards Daya at same moment with a questioning expression on his face so Daya answered his question quietly with... " haan mar gaya hai, jante ho isse?". Abhijeet nodded either after looking at the photograph for another minute said while shaking his head... " nahi...main nahi janta isse..."

Daya nodded and now hesitatingly sitting beside Abhijeet on the bench asked in a faked angry concerned tone... " tum ghar chale jao abhi...main yahan dekh loonga...thodhe waqt baad baaki sabh ko bula lunga.."

Seeing the soft pained smile on Abhijeet's face made Daya feel both relaxed and infuriated at the same time as the smile relaxed him about his buddy health while it also told him that abhijeet got the fake anger behind it as well. He took a deep breath and sat silently for a few minutes before he finally heard...

" Abhi nahi...ek baar pehle yahan ek baar dekh lete hain...(softly) main baadme chala jaunga ghar..."

Daya wanted to protest on principle but after seeing Abhijeet's face just nodded and decided to rest there on the bench itself for a few moments before continuing with their search. At least it would give Abhijeet some degree of rest before they were plunged into work again. So he relaxed his shoulders and back more and settled a little more comfortably on the bench, well as comfortable as anyone could be on these monstrosities of comfort.

Both buddies sat in silence after that for few moments. Gathering the strength to face the storm that awaited both. Hearing the silence of each other forgiving, asking, concerned and angry all at once. But it were those few moments required by both desperately. After few more minutes of comfortable silence Daya decided to give abhijeet as much time as he wanted to take to gather himself up and so settled himself to thinking about this mess with a clearer mind this time.

He didn't really get much time but just enough to create a mental tally of all the odd things associated with aunty jee and this attack coming in their notice till now. He made two columns for both incidents but kept them on the same board. His eyes going back and forth between all the things known till now.

Here, Abhijeet looked towards Daya and after seeing him settling down comfortably without any conversations or questions or accusations felt himself release a long breath realizing suddenly how much reluctant he had been to answer anything right this time. He took a deep breath trying to settle his nerves and his thoughts in something of a order he normally possessed but it was all still mostly jumbled so he decided to lock away most of his emotions and messy feeling about this scenario and deal with the situation before those. He knew that Daya was deliberately giving him this time to gather himself up and he did exactly that as he knew that for long hours now he won't be getting this time back again.

He started after taking few more minutes for himself... " woh aadmi...kuch bataya ussne? marne se pehle?"

Daya replied after opening his eyes while already shaking his head... " nahi...(looking towards Abhijeet's face) cigarette pi raha tha jabh mujhe mila...ya toh uss cigarette mein kuch tha ya phir woh pehle se kuch khaye baitha tha...(low tone) aisa laga jaise mera intezaar kar raha tha..."

Abhijeet stiffened a little but controlled himself hurriedly and looked towards Daya with... " Body forensic bhej di?"

Daya nodded and asked further... " kisi orderly ya nurse se pooch taach ki abh tak.?.."

Abhijeet shook his head in no and stood up signalling daya to do the same with replying... " doctor se kaha hai sabhko ikhata karne ko...sabh log darke idhar udhar hogaye the...dekhna padega..."

Daya asked again trying to act normal but looking towards Abhijeet suspiciously... " tumhe kya lagta hai kya wajah thi aane ki? darana ya marna?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath and replied to that honestly as knew Daya must be connecting everything now and it's really not something of a big difficult puzzle where someone can't figure the connections out... " mujhe lagta hai kisi kisam ki warning thi...(looking towards daya only sideways) ya at least reminder kisi cheez ka kyunki usska shot bahot jyada galat tha...woh marne aaya hi nahi tha...(shrugging and then say again) magar yeh bhi hosakta haiki kisi aas paas wale ne usse dhakka diya ho jisske wajah se usska nishana chuka...aur uss case mein bhi...

Daya continued now looking forward... " aur uss case mein bhi yeh hamla tumse related ho bhi sakta hai aur nahi bhi..."

Abhijeet nodded even after knowing Daya can't see him properly right now. Both moved towards the reception area where the doctor gathered everyone on duty during those hours on their floor. And other medical personnel who frequently visited the floor. They asked the few required questions and some more about the other hospital staff and the entries and exits in the building and after noting the required details let the agitated personnel leave with instructions about not leaving the place till they cleared the matter. They didn't get anything much other than the fact that the hospital originally had 2 entrances but one had been closed long ago and that nobody had seen the man or interacted with him anywhere in the hospital or when he had been in the woman's room.

The whole only left the two man with mere few leads to go on.

Daya asked again after seeing Abhijeet jerking his head for the 4th time... " ghar chale jao Abhijeet abhi...yahan dekhne ke liye kuch jyada nahi hai abhi...main bas woh doosri entrance dekhke (after pointing towards the time) team ko bula hi lunga..."

Abhijeet shook his head either feeling pain with the act but it helped him focus too, also he didn't want to leave Daya alone right now with already one attack on aunty jee and from what Daya had said about the man, that it had looked like he had been waiting for him, all his old fears were surfacing again and he didn't want to put Daya in any danger just because he left him alone. He said after confirming that daya was not going to fight him on it ( which really somehow made Abhijeet feel hurt in his heart)...

" Chalo pehle phir ek baar woh entrance check kar lete hain..."

Daya said nothing in reply and just moved ahead.

All of it made Abhijeet feel a little surreal really. So many things, so many emotions, so many lies, so many mysteries and all he was able to really focus on was the fact that he had lied all those years ago and that the lie has come in front now and, he didn't think about how it all would affect his relationship with his colleagues but how it was all going to put them all in so much danger. And how it would unnecessarily also pull ACP sir in something he had had no control over and no fault in.

Abhijeet shook his head a little again and looked at Daya's retreating form for a few minutes before following him outside as well. He would not let any of this harm his friends and colleagues. He was sure of that at least. Rest, well...rest he had accepted long ago that he would deserve any reaction the lies got him. He wouldn't be able to accept a no reaction though. May be.

Both moved out of the hospital and took out their mobiles to look around due to the darkness outside. Abhijeet spotted a camera and pointed it out to Daya with... " Camera bhi hai yahan per...ek baar isski bhi recording dekh lete hain..."

Daya replied while moving forward with a shake of his head... " koi fayda nahi hai...most probably (Abhijeet looked towards him questioningly to which Daya explained himself further with) maine pata kiya yahan ke security staff se...cameras working hain magar electrical system faulty hone ki wajah se most recordings erase ho jati hain..(grumbling in frustration) khud ki security ka khyaal nahi hain inn logon ko..."

Abhijeet who was moving behind him while looking all around asked... " toh memory chip toh le hi lete hain...kya pata kuch haath lag jaye? "

Daya nodded without replying feeling himself turning irritated and frustrated right now due to everything that has been going on for the last few days and hours most particularly. He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair as he reached the rusted iron gate, his sharp eyes taking everything in to look for something unusual.

Abhijeet reached the gate behind him after searching around and presented him with some burned cigarette buts in his gloved hands to which Daya said... " chain smoker lagta hai..?"

Abhijeet seemed thoughtful at that observation either Daya felt it's rather obvious as he already saw the man smoking during a point where he should have been thinking more about either running or something else probably, so said questioningly... " kya lag raha hai...?"

Daya felt Abhijeet startle at the question and he found himself feeling concern for this man whom he had never known to have been startled so easily. He looked towards his buddy's face and found him only looking tired and may be agitated but daya felt all those things be normal in these circumstances. He wanted to ask Abhijeet to leave now seeing the exhaustion only increasing with every passing moment but felt the sharp eyes settle on him as if the man had heard the very thought. He averted his gaze from his buddy's easily this time, before focusing his eyes on the gate in their front.

He heard the man answer him though... " mujhe lagta hai ek se jyada log the...( Daya didn't want to look at his buddy again so nodded after a moment showing his confusion and asking for further explanation to which Abhijeet complied easily) sabh ander nahi aaye lekin shayad...ya phir hospital se hi koi staff mila hua hai...joh bhi hai...(showing the buts to Daya) different cigarettes hain...at least company different hai...baaki toh abh salunkhe sahab hi bata payenge pakka..."

Daya at that moment really wanted to turn back and focus his glare and accusing gaze on his buddy instead of feeding it to the unsuspecting and non responding iron gate but he couldn't do that right now. So he pacified himself by just responding with a terse... " of course..". He was atleast glad that Abhijeet sounded apologetic when he uttered a small " sorry " without thinking.

Of course, it was not that Abhijeet was a daily smoker or a chain smoker but he, in Daya's eyes took a smoke enough times a month for Daya to be wary of the habit. Daya had never had the habit himself and he never even wanted to develop one but he was wary of it being Abhijeet's because he thought Abhijeet mostly used it as a connection to his past rather than a relief and after so many years it had indeed turned into something of a stress relieving habit.

It also didn't help the matters in these cases when the man had such keen observation skills and ironically so good a memory that he remembered the brands he saw and was even able to differentiate between various kinds of brands by their smells efficiently. It really irked Daya the wrong way.

He sighed and jerked his head now suddenly observing unthinkingly in his brain that he seemed to be doing both of those actions allot today. He lighted a space in front of him pointedly by the torch in his light and said... " yeh dekho...yahan per grass dabi hui hai...(saying again after focusing the light on the locked iron gate) magar tala nahi tuta hua hai...aur aas paas hi grass sahi hai...matlab koi toh aaya hai recently.."

Abhijeet nodded in agreeing with... " hmmm...matlab kisi ander ke aadmi ne darwaza khola hai? (thinking) magar sabhke paas iss tale ki chabi nahi hogi..."

Daya straightened up now after observing the near by area more closely for any more clues but after finding nothing due to low light nodded to Abhijeet's observation with... " haan yeh bhi hai...(looking towards Abhijeet who was now looking around broadly with what light his mobile flashlight provided) pehle guards se poochte hain? ". Abhijeet nodded so now both moved inside the hospital again.

It's mostly a silent walk to inside where both just looking here and there trying to avoid looking towards each other and avoid any conversation which wouldn't be really any fruitful in these moments but was on both minds at the forefront. Abhijeet was avoiding the topic because he wanted as much extra time as he could get and Daya avoided it because he really didn't knew how he would react to the truth being spoken directly by Abhijeet confirming every suspicion and lighting up every hope of all of it being a joke or a cruel plan from their enemies or something.

Abhijeet slowed his speed after feeling the vibration in his pocket and took his phone out to read the caller ID in shocking tone as " ACP sir". Daya who had moved ahead a little due to Abhijeet's slow speed stopped completely and turned around to questioningly look towards his buddy's phone. While Abhijeet picked up the call with some delay so as not to give the man to suspect anything and start the conversation with suspicious questions and before he could have said anything heard from the other end a calm but hurried tone... " Abhijeet mere ghar right now..."

He could utter only a shocked " Sir " before the man at the other end said in a clear tone telling Abhijeet the seriousness of the situation now not only limited to them both... " HQ se log aaye hain Abhijeet..". Abhijeet nodded and before he told ACP sir anything about Daya's presence with him and the case the call got cut and he stayed still with the phone still at his ear for a minute more to avoid Daya's questioning eyes.

Clearing his throat a little he said to the empty air on the other side of the phone... " sir woh ek case aa gaya hai main aur Daya wohi...nahi sir main aajata hun koi problem nahi hai...Yes sir...".

He removed the phone from his ear after a minute more and said while meeting Daya's eyes assuredly... " Daya tum yahan dekh lo, (watching time) abh team ko bhi bula lo chahe...mujhe ACP sir ne bulaya hai kuch zaroori kaam hai...DCP sahab aaye hua hain...tum log...

Daya shook his head and a teasing smile came on his face which stopped Abhijeet in his explanation before the man said in a cool and calm tone oozing suspicion... " tumhe pata hai Abhijeet Salunkhe sir ne aaj hi iss baare mein ACP sir se bhi baat ki hai...? (Abhijeet pretended to be shocked with that knowledge but after seeing Daya's glare eased his shoulders and released a sigh before hearing more) jaao tum..."

Abhijeet wanted to say something more but after seeing Daya's completely uninterested glare towards him and set shoulders decided to take it as the escape it was and left with a low and very apologetic... " i am sorry, Daya...". He left it to Daya to decide about what it had been for.

Daya shook his head lightly after Abhijeet left with a small resigned whisper... " Abh bhi jhooth Abhijeet.." before he decided to give the team a call finally after checking up on aunty jee once. He wasn't sure whether any of their other colleagues would recognize the woman or not. At some point they may have seen her photograph or may have not, Abhijeet's past is a known fact in their department, if anyone tries to look him up that is. But the people associated with his past are not and Daya wasn't sure they even had the woman's face in their records. He hadn't found one. Their team was intelligent enough to not to question it immediately if they recognized the woman but there would have to be answers at some point.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair once again making the already messy jumble on his head even more uneven. At least he would be able to pin his state of disarray to the late hour of the night. Small favors really.

* * *

Abhijeet stopped his car outside Acp sir's house feeling uneasy after seeing few other vehicles already present in front of the estate. He still couldn't believe how the situation had escalated to this point where his whole past was in question in front of his friends and family and how he have again reached to this place where he and Acp sir were again going to face those people who were if not completely but partly responsible for what was happening now. He sighed softly and after turning the car off got down and stretched himself a little, trying to ebb away the tension in his shoulders from long hours of journey earlier in the day and then the stress of everything after.

He wondered how the people inside came to know about this new development or how they hadn't known it earlier or why they hadn't warned them about it if they did? When they all had parted, with deals settled and promises made and things discussed, the case buried and closed under lost evidences, betrayed officials and an injured officer who remembered nothing, it hadn't been said but understood that it should be something buried under all their heads and hearts as well. Abhijeet had never been able to manage it though, and he suspected neither had Acp sir.

He sighed and knocked on the heavy wooden door, waiting now for the noise of the footsteps and a door knob behind. Sometimes observing such small details or things, Abhijeet had found early on, helped him focus more. It had become a dependence and habit from then on.

The old man whom he had now known for many years opened the door and greeted him with a smile which turned into a frown as Abhijeet entered inside. Abhijeet waited for the question patiently...

The question came unhesitatingly a few seconds later only, although in a voice too soft to carry across the hall, too accustomed to secrecy now.." Abhijeet beta...aap toh bahot jyada thake hua lag rahein hain...(nodding disapprovingly) mere samajh nahi aata aap log yeh kaam waam bina araam kiye kar kaise lete hain...(grumbling) yeh log toh sabh aaye honge ache se soke...per itna toh pata hona haina ki aap log aaj hi aayein hain..."

Abhijeet couldn't help but smile at the soft words and the matured grumbling from the older man, it always made him feel a little warmer inside which restrained him from ever interrupting the man, he said now though... " kaka yeh sabh toh chalta hi rehta hai...(asking either knowing already) Sabh log study mein hi haina?"

The old man nodded either making a disapproving face on Abhijeet's lack of anger but told softly instead of continuing his grumbling... " kaafi waqt se intezaar kar rahein hain Acp sahab aapka...(asking softly in concerned tone) aapke liye chai bana du beta?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no even though he craved the escape to the warmth of the hot liquid but right now it wouldn't really be welcomed. He continued towards the study nodding to Kaka who disappeared to whatever he had been doing earlier after grumbling about their stubbornness again.

He gave a specific knock, buried under his memories from long ago and waited for the sharp sound of " Come in " before opening the door.

* * *

 ** _HAwww...EK aur DUO wala chapter...yeh kya hogaya! ;)_**

 ** _Anyways, it's probably the last duo chapter for a long time now. So enjoy it.. ;)_**

 ** _DO read and review guys._**

 ** _Next update on wednesday!_**

 ** _Have fun and Take care guys._**


	10. Non lying lies

**_Hey Guys!_**

 ** _I am back with the update as promised._**

 ** _Before anything though, Guys if someone else also felt that i picked to reply to my friends instead of all reviewers, I would like to say that i am really sorry if it came out that way. I replied to all queries rather than reviews honestly and it was not my intention to pick or ignore anyone based on my friendship with them.  
You all are my reviewers and readers and critics guys, and believe me when i say that i would always reply to a critic before a friend if it's about my story. It's simple professionalism. Moreover, you all are my friends guys.  
_**

 ** _So please don't harbor any ill feelings regarding that. I replied to DADA because she had genuine queries and i replied to other's queries as well. Yes, Diya is an old friend who returned after very long time, would you have me ignore her reviews?_**

 ** _Chalo anyways, don't take it in any wrong way. I am genuinely sorry if it hurt anyone. Individual replies at end._**

 ** _NOW, MOST IMPORTANT. We have reached an important stage in the story so i want that all previous doubts and confusions regarding previous chapters are cleared, so i am just giving a brief summary and facts that are known till now, alright? GO THROUGH THIS BEFORE READING AHEAD._**

 ** _CHAPTER 1-_**

 ** _Asha and Fantastic five are celebrating their rendezvous after long years and completion of a case. Nothing much in this chapter to note except that ASHA at some level had left during those days because she felt anxious after Abhijeet sir's memory loss. (AU thought. Not mentioned in CID). Acp sir knew about it. Also Abhijeet sir has a head injury._**

 ** _CHAPTER 2 -_**

 ** _Cid team sans Abhijeet and ACP sir are dealing with a case. Daya and Freddy while in bureau gets a call from hospital regarding a lady asking to meet Acp sir and Abhijeet. They decide to go there and investigate. They find that the lady asking to meet them has face of Abhijeet sir's long dead mother._**

 ** _Things to note : Obviously Maa jee's return; Abhijeet sir getting irritated over ACP sir's concern about his head injury;_**

 ** _Chapter 3 -_**

 ** _Daya sir confronts Abhijeet sir regarding his lie about his mother's death. Daya and Freddy meet maa jee and later try to investigate the truth behind her return etc._**

 ** _Things to note : Abhijeet sir has a surname Shekhawat; He doesn't deny daya sir about maa jee being alive, or not being his mother at all._**

 ** _Chapter 4 -_**

 ** _Salunkhe sir comes to know about Maa jee. He confronts ACP sir about that. Later in frustration and anger he asks whether Abhijeet is lying about his memory as well or not? Acp sir stays silent. The decision to confront both Abhijeet and Acp sir was a plan or play by Freddy sir, Daya sir and Salunkhe sir to bring out the truth._**

 ** _Things to note : Acp sir stays silent about Salunkhe sir's question._**

 ** _Chapter 5 -_**

 ** _Freddy hears the exchange between all through speakers. He knows Acp sir didn't answer that question. They both decide not to tell Daya about it. Abhijeet sir and Acp sir has a conversation._**

 ** _To note : Mention about Abhijeet sir's father by Acp sir; Both confirming (to reader as well) to each other as well about fake maa jee. Salunkhe sir and Freddy sir does know something that daya sir does not. Abhijeet sir and Acp sir doesn't know whether Daya be aware of the hidden truth or not._**

 ** _Chapter 6 -_**

 ** _Daya sir confrontation with himself regarding the truth, betrayal, lie about maa jee and the story behind it. Later, Freddy sir, Salunkhe sir and Daya sir confrontation with maa jee. Maa jee is actually Abhijeet sir's friend mother who worked in police as well. Her son went on a mission in 1997 ( new info. , sorry.) He didn't return, she approached police but when got nothing tried to find her son herself. Got call from some gang.  
_**

 ** _Things to note. - Maa jee original story acc. to AU; Salunkhe sir and Freddy sir anger._**

 ** _Chapter 7 -_**

 ** _A scene from past era. The point at which Abhijeet sir was found and in hospital with lost memory. His waking up and other things. In present : Daya sir being tamed a little with his own arguments and seeing Abhijeet sir weak and miserable condition tries to comfort his buddy. Abhijeet sir turns unconscious._**

 ** _To note : Abhijeet sir in past after loosing memory are still feeling like he's hearing some voices and seeing some scenes in his head._**

 ** _Chapter 8 -_**

 ** _Salunkhe sir and freddy sir anger and them hiding something from Daya sir. Daya sir feeling confused and irritated with them for it especially after Salunkhe sir suspicion about Abhijeet sir consciousness. Daya sir and Abhijeet sir confrontation. Attack on maa jee. Attacker dies soon after in front of daya sir._**

 ** _To note : Maa jee tells Abhijeet sir that someone found them. Attacker tells daya something similar._**

 ** _Chapter 9 -_**

 ** _Daya sir and Abhijeet sir investigate the attack further. Abhijeet sir is called by Acp sir to come to his home immediately._**

 ** _To note : chances of HQ involvement with maa jee case._**

 _I hope this cleared some things._

 _Have fun reading guys!_

 ** _CHAPTER - 10 : it's a confusing mess of non-lying lies._**

It wasn't really a surprise or a shock but the unwavering gazes of men known and unknown, of few older officials he was seeing after 19 years and of some they despised today focused entirely on him made him startle a little in his head and to seek unconsciously the warm eyes of his senior who was also looking towards him with that confidence and warmth in his eyes.

He had always wanted to see those expressions, 19 years ago, in a pair of eyes he wondered whether he remembered now or not, because when he closed his eyes at night, all he could see were those eyes closing and the light in them going out with what he assumed had been an accusing glare.

An old man, Abhijeet remembered from having seen 19 years ago, who was right now sitting in a single elegant couch nodded his head when Abhijeet's eyes met him. Abhijeet had averted his gaze back then, and he couldn't meet those eyes for longer still. Those eyes seemed to pierce through every wall you created around yourself to directly look into your soul. Then he had been too afraid to let someone see his dark soul and now he is too afraid to let the man see his weakness.

He moved forward then, nodding a small "Good evening" to all the officers present as all of them be higher than him in ranking and waited for the conversation to continue itself as he settled himself beside ACP sir after sharing another look with him.

Acp sir shared a look with another official Abhijeet recognized as Acp sir's friend, from one of those parties Acp sir made him and Daya attend occasionally. He hadn't known that so many of these men had been in on their secrets, he could have told to Daya atleast, couldn't he? He stopped himself from continuing that thought as realized it led to some very deeply rooted fears of his which he really wouldn't like to face right now. He himself asked stoically after the silence stretched too long...

" I Don't think i would be wrong in guessing what this is about...(he looked around not meeting any pair of eyes straight on), would I?"

Acp sir's friend, who he now identified be the ACP of CID DELHI replied softly, his gaze softer and warmer than others...

" No. (after sharing a look with others) No, you wouldn't be wrong Abhijeet and before anything else we would all sincerely like to apologize to you...(looking towards Acp sir now) to you both. It was our duty to have kept her under surveillance and i guess, we failed spectacularly..."

A few of the higher officials grunted at that with displeasure to have questioned their abilities and one of them said in a little irritated tone...

" it's one case ACP JHA, one officer, (shrugging) i don't think it really matters much to anyone..." He looked to others for acceptance and most of them nodded in yes contradicting their late night presence at the said officer's senior's home. Personally. With coffee in their hands. Abhijeet was not a child so he held himself from rolling his eyes.

Another of the senior officer's (Abhijeet realized him as the old man he was now able to identify clearly as colonel Jadav) nodded but continued with... " But here it's not only about an officer, (looking towards all and stating with perfect calm and authority in his tone while his eyes focused on Abhijeet's as he continued) It's about a case which WE misled, about a situation misjudged by us and about the death of more than 20 officers for whom we haven't gained justice, yet."

It made all the officers present there silent and Abhijeet realized that he may have been the only one who remembered that year every single day of his life, but these men, these men weren't absolved from the ghosts of that case, those years of disappointment and guilt either.

The man continued after feeling everyone brought down and together once again... " Acp JHA, please continue..."

Acp Jha nodded and started in same grave tone once again... " Mrs. Shastri meri surveillance mein kuch paanch (5) saal pehle aayi, jabh woh aur unki family kerala se yahan Delhi shift hua. (he pointed towards a side where Abhijeet had earlier noticed a projector and screen set up which now showed the picture of a man in his forties.) yeh unka beta hai..."

* * *

It was seven in the morning and whole CID team was present in the bureau, but even with the absence of ACP sir, there was absolute silence. The juniors who had realized the severity of the matter too early in the day when they had been called to that hospital by Daya sir, stood at their own places completing the daily tasks as right now they really had nothing else to go on in the current case. And the truths they all wanted to know stayed buried still under the mountains of lies their seniors had built around them.

Daya and Freddy had taken to discussing something together which made both of them angry at turns but neither of the two revealed anything about what they were discussing.

Rajat and Nikhil had been ordered by Daya to stay behind in the hospital and inform them if anything came up further there.

The silence in the bureau was however disturbed by the sound of the approaching footsteps which straightened all of them slightly as they all looked towards the bureau entrance to see their two other seniors enter.

Daya and freddy looked towards each other, both having same queries and similar emotions of hurt and betrayal running through their brains and their gentle hearts. They wanted to know the truth, the complete truth about this lie of their loved ones from their own mouths now. They wanted to know what had compelled the two to lie to them all for so many years. But they also knew that it's not always good to intercept and coerce these two men into conversation in front of everyone else. They would have to wait for the right time when the juniors would not be present. So both kept their silence and showed indifference to the entry of the two men.

Abhijeet and Acp sir entered inside the bureau and felt a sense of dread overcome them after seeing Freddy and Daya already present there along with the juniors. It made them feel jittery and nervous but they both were considered the most stone hearted officers and they knew that it was also for good so that they could get this over with.

Acp sir shared a glance with Abhijeet and then stopped after both were present almost in the middle of the bureau and began after seeing he had everyone's attention except Daya's and Freddy's forced unaatention which he easily commanded with a strict tone... " Daya, Freddy...(both looked towards him, their eyes filled with emotions and questions which he thought better to avoid for now) Yeh joh naya case aaya hai...Mrs . Shastri par humla ka...(after a moment seeing Daya and freddy's confused gazes he realized his officers in between all the emotional stress had clearly ignored the lady's name continued without acknowledging it) Yeh case CID DELHI take over kar rahi hai...(ordering tone) saari files and evidences joh bhi abh tak mile hain tum log Abhijeet ko dedo...

The junior officers glanced towards each other in shock while Daya said in a barely controlled voice... " magar sir...woh humla meri aur Abhijeet ki presence mein hua hai...woh bhi mumbai mein toh...

Acp sir stopped him after showing his hand and said in a firm tone... " main janta hun Daya magar HQ ka yahi faisla hai...(looking towards everyone shocked and confused faces) no more questions and arguments on this.."

Abhijeet saw Daya clenching his fist to control his irritation and anger and heard again even after the clear order ignoring the command in the voice... " sir hum log unke saath co-ordinate kar lete hain magar aise poora ka poora case hi unke...

Acp sir said in a warning tone... " DAYA..."

But Abhijeet can see that Daya can't stop himself now. He had known before coming and giving this news that at least Daya and Freddy won't interrogate them in front of all the juniors but he had also known that this would anger Daya to a point which may even lead to...

" sabh log pehchante hain sir woh chehra...sirf yeh case kisi aur department ko saunp dene se aap aur Abhijeet sachai se bach nahi payenge sir...(low voice) itne saal aapne hum logon ko andhere mein rakha hai...(pointedly ignoring focusing on Abhijeet at that moment he asked in a teasing tone) mujhe nahi lagta ki yeh case nahi aata toh kabhi hum logon ko pata bhi chalta..."

Abhijeet looked towards all the juniors present there and saw confusion and curiosity in them for knowing the truth of the lady they had considered dead and mother of their senior, he wanted to tell them the truth too but if it had all been in his hands, they wouldn't have been facing this conversation at all. He said coming a step forward trying to stall the conversation for now... " Daya please...iss baare mein baad mein...

Daya looked at him now, his gaze piercing and angry and behind that facade a deep rooted hurt that only Abhijeet could see because he knew already it had to be there, the eyes themselves told him what were going to be the next words... " kyun Abhijeet? Jhooth toh tumne hum sabh se kaha haina...bewakoof toh hum sabhi ko banaya haina tumne (teasing painful tone) chalo mujhe, freddy aur Salunkhe sir ko toh abh khair aadat si hogayi hai...magar hume chodho inn becharo ko toh baksh do Abhijeet...(in complete anger) hum log toh khair hain hi nahi iss layak..."

Abhijeet tried again, trying to plead Daya to leave the matter for now, for not bringing it up here, trying to catch Daya's eyes again so that he can convey to his buddy that this was really not the place nor the time... " Daya pehle humari baat...

Daya snorted disbelievingly while Freddy who hadn't said a word till then whispered softly, his voice carrying over the silence left over by abhijeet's incomplete sentence and Daya's dismissal of it... " hum logon ne humesha aap logon ki baat suni hai sir, (looking up and looking in Abhijeet's eyes directly) humesha bharosa bhi kiya hai aap per aapki har baat per...(softly) magar sir jabh itni baar dhokha mile toh phir baar baar baat sunna aur usspar vishwas karna mushkil hojata hai sir...(in pacifying tone after feeling the silence from both men and their eyes) chodhein sir vishwas nahi toh phir toh abh bhi batane ka kya...

" Kyun chodh dein Freddy? " All heads turned towards the bureau entrance where Salunkhe sir was standing. Acp sir glanced towards his friend and when both eyes met it was clear that something passed between them which was completely ignored by Salunkhe sir leaving Acp sir in shock and pain.

Abhijeet after seeing Acp sir's expressions understood the conversation carried out by oldie duo with silent words easily. And Acp sir felt when his shoulders drooped a little more and his eyes grew more distant, knowing his officer was tucking a part of his soul to protect at least a bit of it from withering away when this argument right now, right then escalated to something bigger and bitter.

Salunkhe sir stepped forward and asked again? " batao Freddy, kyun chodhein inn logon ko haan? (in anger) chalo mana vishwas nahi...magar inn logon ne joh hume takleef, dard, dukh diya hai kya usska hisaab bhi na mange hum log?"

He said again after focusing his eyes on Abhijeet's shifting and guilty gaze... " Oh...(mocking tone) ya phir hisaab sunkar hi tumhara officer yadasht khone ka natak karne lagega pradyuman?"

Acp sir hissed angrily after feeling Daya's and all other present officer's shock and stunned silence, while Abhijeet softly took a step back... " SALUNKHE!"

Salunkhe sir said angrily in same tone as his friend's, his voice was however less restrained... " Chilao nahi Pradyuman (standing straighter) aur nahi abh tumhare Salunkhe ya Daya ya Freddy kehne se yahan koi rukega...(forceful tone) hume sachai janni hai pradyuman, aaj hi aur issi samaye...unness saal kaafi hone the tum logon ke liye ek achi kahani sunane ke liye..."

The silence left in the wake of his words was filled by Daya who whispered softly, his gaze fixed on Abhijeet who hadn't glanced up since the moment salunkhe sir accused him of memory loss.. " salunkhe sahab please...baat maa jee ke jhooth per hai aap Abhijeet ki yadasht ko toh na beech mein...

Salunkhe sir turning to fix his unwavering gaze on Daya which stopped Daya in the middle of his sentence. The older man's eyes filled with anger and pain made Daya afraid but he had seen Abhijeet take that step back right now and he had heard about the hurt and pain faced by his buddy when this man had accused him of being a bad fish ruining all their lives and of ACP sir questioning his Buddy's competence over the same issue, so he didn't back down. He was angry with Abhijeet, yes, but it didn't mean he wanted him be accused of something the man had really suffered and was indeed had been suffering for his entire life since that day. So he continued, now in an even more soft but forceful tone...

" Nahi Salunkhe sahab please, main samajhta hun aap Abhijeet se naraz hain magar usse isske liye toh na..."

Salunkhe sir's bitter laugh stopped him again and he looked towards Abhijeet to see him closing his eyes tightly. It made him forget his anger over the man and revive that old throbbing wound in his heart created by their seniors. He focused his gaze towards Salunkhe sir who was now wiping his eyes (and daya realized that they were amazingly wet really) and wanted to argue when the older man looked him in his eyes...

" mujhpar vishwas nahi haina tumhe Daya? (his wet eyes spoke of his hurt and pain and anger which daya found himself stunned by, he couldn't even shake his head to convey his negative response, but salunkhe sir just smiled that bitter smile and looked towards freddy with) freddy ki baat manoge phir tum? (he turned his stunned gaze towards freddy who didn't meet his eyes scaring Daya more, Salunkhe sir asked again, more softly) Acha usski nahi toh phir apne param pujiye ACP sir ki baat toh manoge hi...(secretly) unhone hi bataya hai waise mujhe bhi...(Daya looked him in shock as right now he can't process what was going on) pucho inse tumbhi..

Acp sir said, his tone controlled and measured like he was controlling his anger or helplessness, Daya wasn't sure anymore... " Kya BAKWASS kar rahe ho Salunkhe haan...(confidently) maine tumse kabh iss baare mein kuch kaha...

Daya's gaze focused on ACP sir now who was looking towards his buddy in anger and irritation.

Salunkhe sir turned around and glared towards his buddy and said in a tone that sounded dangerous to even Daya's ears... " MAIN BAKWAAS KAR RAHAN HUN PRADYUMAN! (angrily) Bakwaas toh tum log karte aaye ho hum logon ke saath itne saalon se...(with forcing and emphasizing his every word) ek ganda, bhadda aur bakwas mazak...(disappointed tone) aur abh bhi wahi kar rahe ho tum pradyuman..."

Acp sir,before replying focused his eyes on Purvi and Pankaj who were both till then trying to simultaneously listen in on the conversation and stay clear of it. Both looked towards him and getting his message left the bureau hurriedly, not bothering with any excuses as every man present there knew the reason well enough.

Acp sir turned his focus now towards his buddy again, completely avoiding the low, shocked and tensed whisper of " SIR" from his side. He asked, his tone a mixture of same calm and warning he used while interrogating criminals... " kya kar rahe hain hum abh Salunkhe? (teasingly) please batao mujhe...(softly) maan li thi maine humari galti, bataya tha tumhe ki koi majboori thi humari magar tumne...

Salunkhe sir said interrupting his buddy, his tone straight and with a warning in it... " meri baat ka jawab do pehle pradyuman, kya kuch galat kaha maine? (tease again but this time in straight whisper) kya natak nahi kar raha tumhara officer itne saalon se yadasht jane ka?"

Daya whispered a small " Salunkhe sahab.." simultaneously with Abhijeet who gripped Acp sir's arm with a soft tensed whisper of... " Sir please nahi..."

Acp sir's eyes met with Abhijeet's conveying a little confidence and a small apology as realizing easily what he was trying to say, or protect, but he has to do this now or it would always be never... " Please Salunkhe...yeh ghatiya bakwaas aur nahi karo...(angry calm tone) jabh main keh rahan hun ki hogayi galti, maan rahan hun baat ko...phir kyun tu bekaar mein uss baat ko isske beech laa raha hai, haan?"

Salunkhe sir didn't say a word to that, didn't interrupt his buddy as he felt the words shock his system badly. He looked in his buddy's eyes and realized that those eyes never met his anymore, he asked, his voice turning low and complete questioning... " kya tumne mujhse kaha nahi tha pradyuman ki Abhijeet yadasht khone ka natak kar raha hai? (forcefully, his tone conveying clearly what be the result of the answer his buddy gave) kya tumne nahi mana tha iss baat ko..."

Daya looked towards Acp sir silent face and then towards Abhijeet's shocked and painful expressions, he interrupted softly in between... " Salunkhe sahab yeh aap kya...

Salunkhe sir showed him a hand stopping him once again and said straightly... " iss baat ka jawab pradyuman khud dega daya(whispering) main sunna chahta hun...(to Acp sir) Bolo pradyuman..."

Abhijeet took that step forward and started to say in soft low tone... " Salunkhe sahab please...

The older man's closed eyes and clenched fists made Abhijeet stop along with the warm wrinkled palm pressing his arm and the another palm signalling him to just keep quite. Salunkhe sir opened his eyes and said to Abhijeet although his gaze was still on Acp sir's face... " tumhe jawab pehle dena chahiye tha Abhijeet...iss waqt main sirf pradyuman ka jawab sunna chahta hun..."

And before anyone could have protested, the anyone being only Abhijeet as right now after seeing Salunkhe sir so serious even daya wanted to hear the reply from Acp sir who gave just that... " nahi...(moving his gaze from Salunkhe sir's face to focus on other two) maine aisa kuch bhi nahi kaha tha, tujhe kuch galat fehmi..."

A small choked laugh and Acp sir was forced to turn his worried concerned eyes towards his buddy, who at that exact moment slammed his clenched fist on the table beside which he was standing. He said again, laughing in same small gasps of breath... " maan gaye pradyuman tumhe sach mein...(clapping softly either everyone felt the throbbing in that palm and that heart except he himself) kuch na kehke bhi sabh kaha aur phir bhi kuch nahi...sach mein..."

His breaths were coming in too long short gasps which scared every soul present their at those moments especially the man called this person his buddy. He moved ahead with a soft... " Salunkhe tu sambhal ke yaar please..."

" Kyun pradyuman? tum chup kyun rahe jabh maine tumse poocha...(focusing his red eyes on his buddy who was now standing close to him) kyun?"

The man replied softly, his hands simultaneously busy with checking the bruised fist and the angry pulse of his dear friend... " toh kya kehta main salunkhe? pehla ilzaam sahi tha magar phir jabh tune woh sawaal poocha toh main chauk gaya yaar...(soft tone) mujhe vishwas hi nahi hua tu aisa kuch poochega...main kya jawab deta?"

The older man smiled softly and painfully and very carefully took his hand from in between his buddy's and replied in a tone only heard by his buddy and nobody else.. " chillate mujhpar, kehte kya bakwaas kar rahe ho, yeh ghatiya bakwaas kaise ki tumne, usspar yeh ilzaam kaise lagaya, magar tumne...tumne bas itna kaha pradyuman (very low tone) ki humari koi majboori thi...(pushing his stunned buddy back with) batado uss bache ko pradyuman...please...aur takleef na do hume..."

Acp sir glanced back silently towards Abhijeet and then towards Daya and freddy, seeing all three faces constricted with stunned emotions and concern, he looked back towards salunkhe, took a step forward and whispered in a tone he meant for only his buddy to hear... " I am sorry Salunkhe...(very low tone) yeh faisla humare haath mein nahi hai...tu samajh"

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter guys and that nothing was too confusing.**_

 _ **Do read and review.**_

 _ **Priya -** thanks a ton dear. Do keep reading and reviewing yaar._

 _ **tina -** Thank you so much dear. Keep reading and reviewing yaar._

 _ **Shikha sharma -** Hey dear! Tension toh is a part of life yaar, ya toh kisi ko dedo ya lelo... ;). Main yahan tum logon ko deti hun toh wahan college wale mujhe...hehehe. Thank you for liking the chapter dear. Thanks for reviewing and reading and being with the story still.. :P_

 _ **gb -** Thank you dear. Keep reading and reviewing._

 _ **guest -** thanks dear._

 _ **Js abhi -** Hehehe, yes i am trying to give chapters good relative names...pata nahi kitna success ho raha hai. good to see you noticed and liked it though! arrey yaar i am always awaiting your guys reviews and words and critics...kuch bhi kaho but batao. It improves a writers confidence and skills as well. Lagta hai koi sach mein padh raha hai. So thanks a ton to you. _

_**guest** \- yaar dear i don't know why you feeling that way. I just answered queries, it was nothing about being friends or not. Chalo i am sorry still agar aapko itna laga toh. Thanks for reading and reviewing dear. _

_**Duoayesha -** hahaha...yes i can sense those evil thoughts twinning with mines... ;). Milke satayenge kyun? ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing and liking the chapters dear. Hope you had fun reading this as well. I tried to sataofy Abhijeet sir a little in this one, ;)_

 _ **kirti -** Yaar ek hi line mein sabh keh diya aapne toh...hehehe...talent hai yaar.. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing dear. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well._

 _ **duosun -** Yes i tried to portray Daya sir matured and focused rather extra emo. glad you all finding it good yaar. Hehehe...yes, about smoking, i don't support the HABIT but i think that it gives a character to him. Like Daya sir doesn't either drink or smoke but Abhijeet sir is more open kinda in that manner. Also i loved the idea when i read it first time in DADA story. Jabh se man tha isse portray karun..hehehe. Hahaha...bhai naam ki tarah hi sabh kuch twisted hai abhi toh...dekhte hain aage kya hota hai.. ;). Thanks for reading and reviewing dear!_

 _ **Krittika -** ummm...i tried to give a summary and series of important facts in this chapter di, toh ek baar woh padhke dekho and phir bhi sabh kuch confusing lage toh it's really fine. Aap baadme padh lena...i'll always await for your critics though. :D. Thank for reviewing and reading till now di._

 _ **GD -** AHAN! BEANIE wala parrot ko bunni ka sir thoke salam... (evil smile). Does new BEANIES have small small seengs as well! :O  
Yaar honestly i still can't think why Daya sir arranging security for maa jee? I accept it's a fault of their's because there's a attack involved now, but before, why would daya sir suspect anything when the lady herself not pointing that her life be in danger? It could simply have been some plan/ elaborated lie from Abhijeet sir side which deliberately/undeliberately coming ahead.  
Next, Even if she isn't important than the point that now she has been attacked after coming in contact with CID must raise some alarm bells for all. Moreover i think, the case dealt by CID (decision by Daya sir) be mostly because of emotional attachment. They do help their friends and acquaintances a lot of time.  
Yaar, that smoking idea, it's only you really who deserves the credit because i honestly loved it and accepted it instantly as one of Abhijeet sir traits when you first portrayed it. Usse padhkar sabse pehle dimaag mein yahi khyaal aaya tha that he used it as a connection to his past...which is something so...real. About when you portrayed it, well i think it requires BUNNI's sharp skills to detect those meanings...hehehe... ;). So most took it as a bad habit only.  
Honestly, half of things i portray specially characters are inspired from your own stories. hehehe...Bunni's a DIE HARD FAN afterall.. :P:P:P:P  
Yaar, i had been thinking to post it in 3 parts honestly. In phases. But bahot badha hojata woh and most FF readers i think are not in habit of reading stories in one go. And ...IF is not that accepting about unconventional ideas yaar.  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING DADA. Always awaiting Dada reviews and critics on bunni little under developed tries...hehe.  
_

 _ **BFF -** AWWW! I was really afraid about that chapter as it's very slow with little investigation and stuff only. Which i am not at all good in. So i feel really glad that you found it as one of the best chapters. Thank you so much dear. Smoking idea...Yaar i am not in favour of smoking at all. But when Dada first time portrayed it i felt connected to the idea. Glad you liked it. Thank you so much for reviewing BUDDY.. ;). Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well yaar._

 ** _Sami -_** _Yes yaar i understand you must have felt bad. Mujhe khud bahot guilty feel hua tha. 3rd year student! at 18..! Bhai aap toh phir bahot jyada intelligent hongi yaar! and Hard working as well! now a few stories for you. Read BEZUBAAN by **Sk's DUO**. Its classy work. Lady meringue all stories. 23Diya ki bhi all stories. Krittika di ki stories : Lakire qismat ki, jane ke waqt, Fight for own. GD whole story collection for DUO stories. I hate you buddy by dada has a bit tortured ABHI. ;). You can read STANDING Alone too by dada but it becomes a little...disappointing at end so dekhlo. Bas meri list mein yahi kuch thi yaar. Baaki IF per hain bahot saari stories you can read. Chalo thank you so much for reviewing dear. Awaiting your critic about one of the above mention stories. Read BEZUBAAN first...my suggestion._

 ** _I hope i didn't miss anybody, and if i did it was not my intention guys and i am really sorry._**

 ** _Missing reviews from Jyoti A, Shubhangi's ABHI, Angelbetu, AD FAN, Rhia Dubey, SS 1912, Ladddo, DIYA (evil smile), SGJ, Andeta, Misti Lovecidduodosti, Cid duo fan...hawww...kya itna pakka diya kya guys maine? hehehe...chalo awaiting all your critics and reviews guys. Warna yahi batate jana ki abh interest nahi raha...hmmm._**

 ** _Thanks again to all those who are reading and reviewing still!_**

 ** _Take care guys._**

 ** _Have fun. Next update on saturday._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks allot everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter._**

 ** _I am sorry for the late update, but my schedule has been erratic this week._**

 ** _About chapter, this one marks the end of a phase and beginning of another phase guys so all the doubts and confusions you have still remaining. Just mention them._**

 ** _Enjoy reading guys._**

* * *

 ** _Eleventh Chapter : long awaited...or not?_**

He was going to sacrifice his own friendship to save Abhijeet his.

Abhijeet couldn't really hear any words but he could clearly see it in Acp sir's eyes when the man looked back towards him and Daya and freddy before getting back to whispering that last reply to his buddy. Abhijeet felt his heart constricting with the sheer grip of his guilt and remorse at the sight of Salunkhe sir's fixed pained gaze on ACP sir and then the trembling of his hands in Acp sir's grip as he turned his face down. The next smile and short laugh made Abhijeet close his own eyes briefly.

Salunkhe sir gave a short brief laugh once again, filling the already tensed environment inside the four claustrophobic walls of bureau with more scare and pain.

Abhijeet finally heard something, the voice pained and concerned but determined...Abhijeet could feel that determination flickering with the increasing concern and scare and he would really like it to extinguish for once. And he was not being selfish. Opposite may be.

" Salunkhe..."

The man pushed his buddy back, this time with a warning of no return in that push which Acp sir grasped but didn't intend to obey. It was those words really which made Acp sir's stance back off that little step...

" nahi pradyuman...please...(mockingly imitating his buddy) tu samajh...humare haath mein...(chuckling in same weary tone now unavoidable in his words) humare ya sirf...(focusing his intense and red gaze on Abhijeet now) tumare haath mein nahi, pradyuman? haan..."

Abhijeet saw Daya strengthening defensively beside him and when wanted to say something to calm his buddy, realized he really had no words other than two now. So he heard quietly as Daya protested on Salunkhe sir's pointed accusation... " sir aap please har baat par Abhijeet ko doshi nahi theh rah sakte..woh kuch keh nahi raha toh aap..."

The mocking tone, still having that tinge of anger and weariness but now gaining strength again as suddenly realized that there was something that could be done still. That could still allow him to salvage his friendship later if he so wanted, that gave him the little loophole to afterall forgive his buddy some time later.

" OHO...Kuch keh nahi raha...(angrily) bahot meherbaani kar raha haina kuch na kehke? Ya sirf apne khud ke boye huye beejon (seeds) ko seenchta dekh raha hai...(towards his buddy) kyun pradyuman? tum dono... ya sirf Isska faisla hai yeh? (softly) khair tumse toh abh kya hi kuch poochna..."

Acp sir tried again, this time more forcefully, trying to end it here, at this point where the topic not escalated any further and to a point he did not wish it would... " Salunkhe maine kaha na...

His buddy interrupted him, calmly and with his tone strongest than it had been ever before, he asked politely though... " Abh ABHIJEET khud batayega ki sach kya hai...woh khud batayega ki woh natak kar raha hai ya phir nahi...(softly, either everyone present there at that time knew what that tone entailed, what the answer would mean for everyone from there on) Batao ABHIJEET...main janna chahta hun...tumhare ACP per abh mujhe bharosa nahi raha...ya kaho woh jiss liye tumhe bachana chah raha hai uss per..."

And Acp sir closed his eyes as he can't go any further from here.

Abhijeet realized that Salunkhe sir was deliberately (even though unknowing of the far reaching consequences of it) leaving a fate in his hands now. The fate of Acp sir's and his friendship, the fate of Daya's and his own friendship too and the fate of this case and all of their future and he realized he wasn't ready.

He wasn't ready to either save his family and run again. He wasn't ready to leave them and save them. He wasn't ready to lie and he wasn't ready to face the truth.

So he stood there and said nothing.

 _Daya moved out of the hospital room feeling his cheeks turned red after seeing ACP sir standing outside the room with a smile on his face though his eyes looking as tired as they always did since Abhijeet was kidnapped, he downed his head and heard a teasing tone from his senior as..._

 _" kya baat hai DAYA...Abhijeet ko daant diya aaj toh tumne...(praising as well as teasing) itni himmat toh bhae abh tak mujhme bhi nahi..."_

 _Daya turned his head down as a small smile appeared on his face enjoyed by Acp sir allot and said in low tone... " kya sir aap bhi...(smilingly) abhijeet sir abhi bhi aapki har baat waise hi maan jate hain aur nahi aapke saamne awaz uthate hain jyada...(complaining tone) mujhe toh daantte hi rehte hain bas..."_

 _Acp sir laughed hearing the complaining tone of his young officer feeling the care behind it, he glanced inside Abhijeet's room and after seeing his closed eyes said softly..." lagta hai so gaya hai Abhijeet...main shaam ko hi millunga abh isse..."_

 _Daya too glanced inside and nodded his head while now both started moving away from room towards exit and he informed worriedly... " haan sar mein dard tha inke shayad...(sadly) maine kaha bhi sir ki doctor ko bula deta hun magar sir chidh gaye..."_

 _Acp sir smiled again while daya continued in same irritation... " halanki sahi hai...woh doctor bhi najane kaisa hai...sir ke saamne hi aise aise faces banate haiki bas..." he realised his irritation and talking going much so apologised hurriedly to his senior as... " sorry sir main..._

 _Acp sir shaking his head and dispersed the apology while saying in soft tone... " main doctor se hi mila abhi...unka kehna hai yeh headaches normal hain kyunki Abhijeet apne brain ko jyada use karne ki koshish kar raha hai...pressure de raha haiki kuch yaad aajaye...aur waise bhi usski medical history mein frequent headaches ka zikr hai...". Daya took a sigh and nodded. He had known that his senior suffered very frequent headaches and especially during tough cases as he tended to completely forget himself and get involved in a mystery, a puzzle. He doubted if his senior really lost his memory forever he would ever be able to forgive himself or forget the man he had come to learn so much from even from the few months of working together._

 _And that reminded him of something._

 _Daya asked bit hesitantly to Acp sir as both buckled themselves once inside the vehicle... " Sir main aapse kuch poochna chah raha tha...(Acp sir looked towards him in question so he continued hesitantly) sir woh...aaj abhijeet sir unnki family ke baare mein pooch rahe the...(Daya felt Acp sir body language becoming stiffened and he wondered why? but yet continued in shameful tone now) magar sir mujhe unnki family ke baare mein kuch bhi maloom nahi tha...(explaining) aapne kaha tha ki aap dekhlenge toh main..._

 _Acp sir nodded his understanding and when he was contemplating to tell daya at least few things his phone started ringing and after checking the caller ID he whispered towards Daya with a perfected fake sigh although he really felt anxious about the call... " DCP..."_

 _He talked for a few minutes replying only for short stretches and hearing more while Daya concentrated on driving and checking up on Acp sir expressions and words to catch the seriousness of the matter. Acp sir said OK and cutting the call said to Daya hurriedly..._

 _" Daya mujhe bas yahin utar do..."_

 _Daya confusingly followed his senior's orders as feeling the hurry and anxiousness in his tone, he asked as he brought the vehicle to a halt.. " sir sabh kuch theek haina?". Acp sir nodded and got down the car while telling Daya to head to bureau and take care of cases along with others and informing them about his arriving later. Daya nodded still feeling tensed on Acp sir hurry but this time asked nothing. He slowly started the car wondering what all that had been about._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Same voices, screams, shouts, scenes...yes scenes, cut and clear faces and fading visions of someone very dear to him and this time he could recognize and understand everything with a certain clarity he wouldn't even have liked to have. He opened his eyes similarly with a jerk but this time he did not heave his body up as this time around, a different weight settled itself on his chest producing a hot searing pain in his heart as if someone had pierced it with a hot knife. He knew he had himself been that someone and the pain along with the memories of that moment brought painful tears in his eyes. He looked around himself knowing where he was and why but that did not lessen the pain instead just reminded him of his own failure._

 _He shouldn't be here, he didn't deserve it, no...it should have been...it should have been his...father._

 _He took in his surroundings as the tears kept falling down from his eyes wetting his cheeks, he wiped them harshly from his face closing his eyes tightly as more tears escaped from behind the covers, and he just knew, that till now it had been visions and probable hallucinations or dreams that had been plaguing him and his sleep and now it would be his own actions, his own guilt that would lead to those restless sleepless nights he didn't deserve anyway. He didn't deserve seeing the next day arising with bright rays of sun...he didn't deserve any of this._

 _Not seeing anyone around he got up from his bed and after removing the few attached devices from his body like the heart monitor which he also had to switch having experience of it shrieking loudly when it found no beats to detect, he stepped down and headed out the door, it was dark outside due to night time but he knew he needed some fresh air and night light to regain his composure now, he wished that it would have been better after all, if he would have had the pleasure of not remembering this for his whole life._

 _He moved out of the hospital and in the small park attached quite easily due to the silence in the hospital and the less night staff apparently. He strolled for few minutes, staring at the grass as few salty drops slipped down his eyes to replenish the moisture in it. In his life, he had never learned to cry, to be weak, it was considered a crime even to cry or to show weakness, but he couldn't help but feel that weakness sink in his heart and body now. He didn't knew how he should react when he was the only one remaining to answer questions of their department, to answer what happened to others? He wasn't sure he had enough strength to face all those tears, those sad crying broken faces, that pain. He closed his eyes tightly and stood there itself for few moments. He was also not sure whether he wanted to reveal anything. He was not sure he wanted anybody else to have a part in this pain, to share this pain with him. He didn't knew whether he wanted this or not, whether he had wanted his memories back or not? He sighed, too preoccupied with himself to gather two men standing behind him keeping watch having already informed their senior about this little anomaly._

 _He was feeling weak now, apparently the sedative he had been administered with earlier hasn't worn off completely yet, he found a bench almost at the end of the park and went their with wobbly legs to sit down. He took a deep breath and glanced around after taking a seat on the uncomfortable hard bench, yet it was a small comfort only, his eyes having a lost expression in them. He would not want those criminals to escape but he was worried he would reveal the information to someone who WOULD make sure exactly that and that's why, he still was confused whether he should reveal he had regained his memory or not? He trusted ACP sir but he didn't want to risk him or himself now by placing a call at this hour of night which would ensure his enemies that he had something to tell, to reveal after all. He was sure they were keeping a watch on him and already knew about his bout with amnesia. He wondered again about the bliss of having to forget everything and anything about this case, these few days or months, the less anyone knew about these days, the better._

 _Taking a deep breath yet again to get his lungs filled with fresh air and relaxing his back against the bench, his eyes closed momentarily. No tears, no weakness, no crying, no guilt, no memory loss, no drugs, no alcohol and he was not supposed to feel crappy about the one death in his life that mattered all to him. There was no denying that he would get those criminals punished for what they have done and had been doing all their lives, but he was also not dire to add more people to this, the more the people got involved the more their families, their loved ones did and the more threat the whole ordeal would become to everyone associated._

 _He won't let that happen again. He was lucky that they had somehow foregone Daya being someone important in his life and had left him out of this, otherwise he is sure he wouldn't have been able to save him. He'll make sure nobody gets involved in this mess further, he'll make sure if he could that HE himself could move out of these peoples life so as to prevent any harm to them._

 _When he and his colleagues had entered in this mess they hadn't been aware how much of a mess, a death race it was. But now he is aware and he is not going to start this game all over again if it's upon him. If he has to hold the information he has over his department's head to prevent this from going further he will._

 _Acp sir, Daya, Freddy, Sudhakar, Asha...so many members of HIS team. He won't let them get involved. It's a mess created due to foolishness and naviety of himself and few of his other colleagues and his...his father and he won't let this harm anybody else. This has to end now, here and now even if he has to die for this to happen he WOULD happily give his life. He owes his father at least that much anyway._

 _In his little world of thoughts and plans and guilt he didn't notice the figure approaching him and when somebody shone light in his eyes suddenly, he recoiled in shock as a small memory barraging against the barriers of his head told him that this was not something good. He looked up hiding his eyes behind his arm while the person using that light as a torture device by any standards realized his mistake and moved it a little away while saying in low tones as if approaching a wild animal._

 _"sir...aap yahan kya kar rahein hain? I am sorry sir but patients ko iss samaye room se bahar nikalna allowed nahi hai..."_

 _Abhijeet looked up now seeing clearly and recognized the figure as one of the help person's. He looks at the person carefully and silently observing him as feeling he has seen this person earlier somehow. He scans his profile and adding it to the " to be considered" compartments in his brain, says in a apologetic tone while his low voice playing the part of sadness and helplessness he wanted to play..._

 _" i am sorry...main bas...main bas bahot..._

 _The ward boy nodded softly obviously pretending to understand the emotion stepped forward either again stepping back after feeling Abhijeet jerk back from him, he said softly after contemplating the move carefully..._

 _" sir please hume abhi ander chalna hoga...nurse rounds lengi abhi phir problem ho sakti hai...please sir..."_

 _Abhijeet nodded and stood up cursing himself over the slight flinch earlier. You have to be careful Abhijeet not this dumb little bird getting afraid of orderlies. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked in front of the orderly completely ignoring the other person's effort to provide support to him. He realized soon though that if he wasn't well enough, and he was not sure whether he'll be revealing of his returned memory to anyone anytime soon or not, he wouldn't be very well accustomed to hospital corridors right away. So he stopped a little ahead, exuding a small amount of embarrassment and allowed the orderly to grip his arm ( suppressing the feeling of flipping him over and punching him after feeling the calluses in that palm which shouldn't be there in any regular orderlies.)._

 _They reached his room in under a minute and he was settled in his bed yet again in another few minutes. As he drank his water he observed the orderly and realized the man really only scribbling most probably nonsense over his medical chart. He jerked his head and finished his water and laid down comfortably. The orderly after completing a few more basic tests and checking machines left after telling him about the call button._

 _Abhijeet only nodded pretending to be in sleep already. He could however feel someone's presence around him, watching him, but he wasn't sure whether the presence was here to harm him or just to report back about his condition so he stayed silent and relaxed while pretending to be in sleep or partially in sleep at least. It had the advantage of keeping anyone willing to harm him a little unsure all the time, While he thought about his next step._

 _He was sure that ACP sir also must have had someone to keep watch on him and that person must have reported back too. But it could be advantageous to him because ACP sir would play this perfectly in a manner where no one else would suspect anything and they would be able to communicate but at the same time, he was too anxious to share anything even with ACP sir, and not because of trust but because he was worried. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped him so he simply turned a little changing his lying posture._

 _He didn't really know how he moved ahead of this. He could either leave everything and embark on his mission to make those men pay, but at the same time it would also put anyone close to him even minutely, at a danger that he didn't like and if he didn't do that...he wasn't sure of his position at this point._

 _He calmed his breathing more, he'll have to see what to do next come morning now. Right now even his brain was feeling too tired to think anymore so he silently adjusted himself and attempted to go to sleep._

* * *

 ** _how was it guys?_**

 ** _Do review to let me know._**

 ** _Now next update would be next week only. Sorry for that but I have a major test coming this week._**

 ** _Have fun guys._**

 ** _Take care._**

 ** _Do review._**


	12. Last Strand

**_I AM SO SO SO VERY SORRY for the super late update guys! I am feeling guilty and very sad. But Life came in between and yaar honestly updates had to take a back step for a few days._**

 ** _Thank you so much for all the reviews guys._** ** _I am still knee deep in tests and exams and some other stuff so forgiving me for this small acknowledgement. I can't also promise for a hurried next update because i'll be staying in hostel for a few weeks more so sorry in advance for that as well. I'll try getting back with a update next week...but no promises._**

 ** _now,_**

 ** _Guys, from this chapter a new phase is starting. Because now most things would be in past. With only few in present. So if at any point you are confused regarding the timeline the story is taking, please lemme know, alright._**

 ** _Also i am assuming when Abhijeet sir re-joined CID in 1999 he was 28 years old then._**

 ** _Chapter 12 : last strand_**

 ** _Year - 2007_**

 ** _Acp sir residence._**

 _One after another, sheets of glossy paper were being flipped, sometimes having a minute to rest, sometimes many or few times none. Some sheets had drop shaped marks over them, some were too worn while some still looked as new as of tomorrow._

 _Some reminded of times like those of the dark gloomy skies before the rain while some reminded of the times like those of beautiful summer mornings. They all were there, whether too worn or too dark to see, whether too brightly coloured or not at all bright, but there, and all of them important and beautiful and weaving a movie of life together._

 _An old figure sitting straight backed on a comfortable yet worn looking plush chair bent a little forward and after caressing the old yellow edged paper for the final time for that moment began to move it back to it's rightful place, in a plastic sheet, inside an old thick album._

 _He kept the album, which till now rested on his lap on the table and tipped his head back to take a sad resigned sigh. He heard a noise from behind indicating him the arrival of his friend but stayed like that not having enough energy to acknowledge his friend at this moment. He closed his eyes again and tried to relax._

 _He heard soft footsteps, the sigh of the couch near by him, a sound from the table from something being placed there, then papers flipping and at last the sigh. He was still not in any mood to open his eyes though, so he waited, like he suspected his friend was waiting patiently too. That endless supply of patience._

 _At last being tired of the silence and soft sipping noises and the urge to take a sip of the tea himself, he opened his eyes, looked towards his buddy seeing him still engrossed with the album and picked up his own cup of tea with..._

 _" mujhe abh bhi yakeen nahi hota kabhi kabhi..."_

 _He noticed his friend stiffening for a moment, only for a moment, a few seconds if counted, but his eyes has had years of practice and they knew when and what to notice. It was an all known, ever known, confirmed reaction to this topic. The beginning of it anyways. He also knew what words came next..._

 _" salunkhe...humari duty mein yeh sabh..."_

 _Salunkhe couldn't help glaring at his buddy, he said in straight tone..._

 _" humesha yahi se shuruwat hoti hai yeh baat pradyuman, aur bina baat poori hua tum chale jate ho...aaj main short mein kehta hun( pradyuman flipped the sheet of album again, this time much slower like anticipating yet dreading the next question)...hume abh bhi nahi pata uss bache ka kya hua...VISHWAS ki aakhri nishani ka kya hua...(he sat straighter, his gaze on his buddy still, after all these years suspicious of what those eyes and brain hid in their depths.)_

 _Pradyuman looked up, now closing the album and keeping it back on table, he fixed his unwavering gaze on salunkhe... " tu mera jawab janta hai salunkhe, itne saalon mein mera jawab badal nahi jayega...koi khabar nahi, kuch nahi, koi saboot nahi...aur kya bataun main tumhe...hum usse mille nahi salunkhe...VISHWAS ne kabhi bataya hi nahi kaun ya kahan...na naam na kuch aur...yahan tak kabhi bachpan mein bhi nahi milwaya...ussne usse protect karne ki koshish ki thi salunkhe...(more softly) pata nahi kar paya bhi ya nahi..._

 _The door bell rang signalling them what today was really about and ACP sir glanced towards his friend while standing and left the place first with... " kya pata shayad aaj woh humare hi beech ho? "_

 _Acp sir took a small breath after moving out of the room, even after all these years, the statement hasn't become a truth for him, he has not forgotten the facts, the living examples, the documents, every bit of information or every link may have been cleared from the existence but still...he can't accept a lie he himself tells his friend every year again and again. And salunkhe's ever growing understanding of his ways and lies and twisted brain never has helped the matter._

 _He stopped in the hallway leading to his sitting area, calming his mind. Some Days, like today, the lies felt much heavier than ever before that all he could think was about , letting everyone KNOW. To just tell them the truth. But during those days, like he did now, he stopped and took a breath and thought about the man he had made the promise to. His mind reminding him of the consequences of telling that truth, of all the fears and issues that had led to that one lie._

* * *

 ** _Year : 1997_**

 ** _Location : University of World Sciences - Banglore._**

A lean man of average height, standing over a slightly raised platform, started his lecture on Electromagnets. His strong and confident baritone carrying over the massive hall filled with few but brilliant and most sincere of the minds. The words having new meanings and new theories and unknown, unheard ideas before, rising the curiosity of the young adult students he taught. The Pictures and the words running behind the man managing to snatch only a few glances as the man himself garnered most of the attention.

It's not unusual for the students to hear a teacher with so much attention, but it's unusual for a class of 19 year olds to sit straight backed through a lecture of 1.5 hours without a squeak with the exception of the few raised hands here and there. But it's highly expected of the students by this man nonetheless. The words always recited among the students, sometimes with humor and sometimes with respect...

 _" I am not going to ask you to hear me, nor pay me any respect or attention, but i am just going to ask all of you to sit straight backed in my class while i am rambling stuff you don't understand but should try to. So, will you?"_

 _That day they had seen what the man in front of them was capable of. The man had emptied the classroom of half of it's populace within 10 minutes, without stopping once in his lecture. His eyes carrying out all his orders for him._

" MR . Niketan, I think you would like to share with us all what you are thinking about?"

The young man looked towards his teacher who was turned towards the desk where a small bullet resided. He didn't knew enough yet to describe it himself. But he was sure his teacher could even tell when it was created and by whom?. It Had not been long before the whole university had caught on the man's fascination with guns, riffles, bullets and as some of them liked to call, everything that required speed to kill. It was not something that the university was impressed by though. Added benefits for the students nonetheless.

" Yes, Mr . Niketan, we all are waiting."

He stood up from his place remembering that one lecture at the right time. His Teacher's eyes now focused on him. He replied softly, well rehearsed with the routine like every other batch mate of theirs...

" Nothing important than the lecture sir. Sorry sir. I'll see myself out."

The man just looked at his face without replying and said after few minutes while turning back to the small structure on his desk.

" Sit down Mr . Niketan. And pay attention."

He could hear the hoots and teasing in his ears before he even sat down. The whole class in smiles as it's not a common occurrence, but it was often enough that they all knew the soft heart of the man in front of them despite the hard exterior.

The class got over after half an hour and everybody dispersed out as it was the lunch hour. Niketan had some books to return to the library so he took his leave from his friends and went in that direction after deciding the rendezvous point.

He was passing by the front of their main gate when his eyes fell on the two men in conversation with the gate keeper. One of the men showed his badge to the security man and on paying attention Niketan realized the man was a CBI officer from his badge. He took a step back but couldn't move his gaze away.

What these men were doing here? Niketan knew that as a institute serving as the main supplier of the scientists for military sciences, they got police officials and Military officials coming in their campus day in and day out but never without any notice as these visitations required the students to behave themselves and that required previous notifications. His gaze caught on the officials eyes as both entered the campus and Niketan backed up, immediately leaving the spot.

He didn't discuss this with any of his friends but when he saw the same two men coming out of Professor Shekhawat's room he couldn't help but ask the man about it, so he gathered some courage and reined his scattered brain a bit before knocking boldly over his professor's cabin door.

Before hearing the " Come in" though, he could make out the sounds of drawers opening and closing and of shuffling papers, if he paid enough attention to it which he did. Sometimes he suspected why the professor taught them these things but then he realized the importance of observing your surroundings when the small general, yet the most important of questions left them all scattered and their professor in smiles.

So he stood straight and paid attention.

He got inside the cabin after hearing permission and saw the man sitting as eloquent and straight backed as ever. His eyes with those rare specks on his nose focused over some papers in his front. It was an usual sight if one ignored the too much formality of it. If one wasn't looking for something amiss within this room. Which Niketan was. And he caught the slight tension in those shoulders and the nervous turning of pages in those fingers. He caught the red mark already on the papers signalling that there was nothing more left to do with them except hand them over to their criminals.

Niketan didn't initiate the conversation himself. He waited for his professor's attention to turn towards him first.

It took the professor, as Niketan guessed it, 2 minutes to bring himself to face his student because it was only after that much time that Niketan heard the hallmarked calm, casual yet a commanding tone ask of him...

" Yes, Mr . Niketan, what can i do for you?"

Although, thinking now when faced with that unwavering gaze and those fiery eyes, Niketan realized that he had perhaps miscalculated his own courage. Because that no nonsense gaze stuttered him to a stop before he had even uttered a word. But he was curios, and sometimes he did agree with the idiom that curiosity kills the cat. He said strengthening a little...

" SIR..I..I recognized those men...( he stopped seeing the man still visibly and his eyebrows draw up in confusion, curiosity and perhaps concern) i mean...main sir...maine aaj unn logon ko dekha tha front gate per...(slowly) i saw their badges..."

He felt the man still and then release a breath. Those eyes captured his own before speaking...

" Yes, Mr . Niketan they were CBI officers. They had some work and they wanted to talk it out personally without creating (pointedly) any disturbance with the on goings here and with the students so they had decided to make the visit unannounced. (with clear dismissal) Is there something else Mr . Niketan you would like to ask of me? Perhaps the questions of your next surprise test?"

Niketan knew a dismissal of a subject when he saw one. And obviously as he well knew and as his teacher had intended the mention of the test derailed all his thought process from the suspicion in his head regarding the presence of those men in Proff. Shekhawat's office because the man was not known to deal well with the authorities. Although, the set in those shoulders prompted him to say softly...

" sir, if there's any problem, we trust you sir and respect you, even prakash ( Niketan observed those shoulders relax a bit). You must know that. We'll be there always to help you."

The man looked up, and niketan realized it was not allot he had seen the man look so conflicted before saying anything before this moment. So he continued to gaze softly and confidently towards his professor and heard after a few moments a low answer of... " Thank you." before the louder and stricter... " Now please if you will Mr . Niketan."

Years and years later, Niketan would realize that he didn't remember every memory of his university days, he didn't remember every comment from every teacher or all of the fun he had had in those days. But he would remember this one day because after that day he wouldn't ever see his favorite teacher ever again.

It's a shame, he would think, that he trusted the man who abandoned them all. Without any reason, without any prior information. Just the change of the face that they looked forward to seeing in that class. Shame really.

 **Location :**

 **CBI office**

 **Delhi**

" What did he say?" a strong but a tone strung with exhaustion asked as the two casually dressed men entered inside the highly secured room in the everyday building where the nations guards carried out their works.

The two men looked at each other and then at the man and in his sleepless eyes. One of them answered with mutual agreement, his voice steady and cautious... " Sir he...he looked at us and said no. We hadn't even shown him our badges. (A fond smirk made it's way over the man's lips making the other two men feel self conscious a little until the man waved his hand dismissively signalling them to continue) He wouldn't talk to us at first, (slowly) not until we mentioned what you had told us to It certainly got his attention...

The older man backed away from the spread out sheets and maps and notes he had been working on and focused his entire concentration on the two men, his voice not masking the hope he felt blooming in his chest even though his next words were... " BUT?"

" He said he didn't want anything to do with him."

The man sighed, his hands clenched tightly in fists in order to reign in the anger and his irritation over the stubbornness passed in genes of some people. He wished love and respect had passed too.

But he realized this was all speculations, all hopes and dreams and dreams were never meant to be fulfilled.

So he turned on his chair silently, back to the work he had been doing early, his posture and silence commanding the order for the other two officers to leave.

But the time the officers had spent with the man in these few years allowed them to stand and ask a query that they didn't realize the man himself didn't have an answer to...

" Abh kya karenge sir? humare paas koi aur option nahi hai...hum log woh messages...

The glacial look on the older man's face made the two officers fall silent instantly. It's not a look they saw very often as the man was mostly known for his calm attitude although a quick temper. But they needed to say what they thought because this was very much as much their mission as it was of their senior's. They looked at each other, talking in silent gestures.

"out with it and then out of the room" The older man's sharp and rude tone made them flinch and clench their fists. But it was an order now so..

" sir...Mr. Shekhawat, we don't know why you even wanted him in sir? we have all the cryptographers, best ones at that we could ever need but you wanted that man only, he has a degree in physics sir. He is a man of science not of military or police or i doubt even of courage.."

"OFFICER"

The loud tone paused the man and the older man visibly took a deep breath as the officers looked on before replying in a more cool and straight tone now...

" there are reasons that i can't yet disclose to you officer, not in these quarters nonetheless and it would be kind of you to not to indulge in this gossip and focus on the task given. (the officer wanted to object with something more, but the other man grabbed his wrist signalling a clear no). I am not asking for your blind trust officer, but some decisions i have to make and consider because i have my own reasons. Do you doubt me officer?"

" NO SIR.." both officers replied immediately. Working with the man already a rare and special chance for them.

The older man nodded and turned back towards his work once again dismissing the officers with a small nod of acknowledgement and gratitude.

Both men came out of the room locking it behind securely and stood there for a few moments. One of them asked in confusion and irritation...

" i don't know sir uss aadmi per hi kyun itna focused hain, i agree he was smart and clever but clearly ussme police join karne ka courage hi nahi hai phir bhi..."

The other man remained silent for a few seconds before replying softly... " i...i don't know.."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys.**_

 _ **Thanks a ton for all your reviews on the last chapter.**_

 _ **Please do read and review this as well. You have a week at the least.**_

 _ **Take care guys.**_

 _ **Sorry again for late updates.**_


	13. AN

**Hey Everybody!**

 **First of all, it's not an update. I am really sorry for rising up your hopes if there were any left.**

 **Next, good news is i haven't abandoned this. As i promised before i am here and i will complete this. Just no idea about schedule.**

 **So getting to excuses and apologies, i know they don't matter and won't heal anything but i feel obliged to give you all one nonetheless.**

 **Starting with apologies...I am really really really SORRY. Even i had no idea i would be abandoning this so suddenly...but as it's said. Life has it's own ups and downs and you don't know what could come to you at what time. I had a similar experience. Just that it was my own fault. I took college too lightly and it's first time in my life i failed my exams and so it was a big shock to my system. I literally abandoned anything and everything and still the pressure remained and it just...got to me.**

 **Now finally after months i am free of any exams. Back to life as it is.**

 **But this unfortunately has probed another problem for me. I stopped checking anything related to FF so...i lost my saved docs on the story. Albeit it was only a few chapters but they were the ones next in line.**

 **I have a week holiday. I'll try as hard as i can to at least complete 1 chapter this week. But i have a lot of trips with friends and family planned out and i don't think i'll have enough time.**

 **So i am sorry to Inform you all that the update is still far away. But i promise i haven't abandoned this. Once i have managed the next few chapters the update could even come smoothly on schedule.**

 **I am sorry once again.**

 **I hope you all are well and good and enjoying your lives, carriers and passions!**

 **Take care guys.**

 **P.s. I have become a Sherlock fan. Yet again.**


End file.
